Eternidad
by Ana d G
Summary: Libro complementario de la saga Fallen de Lauren Kate (adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR DONDE MENOS SE ESPERA: EL SAN VALENTÍN DE STEAR Y PATY**

Stear y Paty se reían mientras salían de la Anunciadora. Sus oscuros tentáculos se aferraban al borde de la gorra de Stear y se enredaban en la coleta de Paty mientras emergían de la sombra.

Aunque Paty se sentía tan cansada como si hubiera estado en cuatro sesiones seguidas de Yoga Vinyasa, le aliviaba saber que se encontraban, otra vez, en el sólido – presente – suelo. Hogar. Por fin.

El aire estaba frío y el cielo gris, pero brillaba. Los hombros de Stear se alzaban frente a ella, protegiendo su cuerpo del fuerte viento que hacía ondear su camiseta blanca, la que llevaba desde que dejaron el patio trasero de los padres de Candy en Acción de Gracias.

Hace millones de años.

"¡Es en serio!", dijo Paty, "¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti creer que el bálsamo labial es mi primera prioridad? – Se pasó un dedo por los labios y retrocedió exageradamente – ¡Parecen papel de lija!.

"Estás loca", resopló Stear pero siguió el dedo de Paty con la mirada, mientras ella lo deslizaba cuidadosamente por el labio inferior – "¿Lo que perdiste en la Anunciadora era un bálsamo de labios?".

"Y mis podcasts…", dijo Paty haciendo crujir con sus pies un montículo de hojas muertas – "… y mi bronceador".

Habían estado saltando en el tiempo a través de las anunciadoras durante tanto tiempo… desde la celda en la Bastilla donde habían conocido a un fantasmal prisionero que no quiso dar su nombre, hasta un sangriento campo de batalla en China, donde no reconocieron ni a una sola alma. Y, más recientemente, en Jerusalén, donde al menos se habían encontrado con Terry, buscando a Candy. Solo que aquel Terry no era completamente el mismo. Literalmente, estaba unido con una versión fantasmagórica de su yo pasado y no había sido capaz de liberarse.

Paty no podía dejar de pensar en el enfrentamiento de Stear y Terry con las Flechas Estelares, la manera en cómo las dos partes de Terry – presente y pasado – habían sido separadas luego de que Stear sacara la flecha enterrada en el pecho del ángel.

Cosas espeluznantes sucedieron en el interior de la Anunciadora; Paty se alegraba de haber estado con Stear. Si tan solo pudieran volver a sus dormitorios sin perderse en el bosque. Paty miró hacia lo que ella esperaba que fuera el oeste y comenzó a llevar a Stear por una triste parte del bosque que no conocían. "La Escuela de la Costa debe de estar por aquí".

El regreso a casa fue agridulce.

Ella y Stear habían entrado en la Anunciadora con un propósito. Habían entrado en ella luego de que Candy desapareciera en el patio trasero de su casa. Habían ido tras ella para traerla de vuelta a casa – como Stear dijo: "Las Anunciadoras no te transportan a la ligera" – pero la siguieron para asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien. No les importaba el motivo por el que los Ángeles y Demonios se estuvieran peleando por Candy. Para ellos, lo importante era su amiga, Candy.

Pero en su búsqueda, nunca la encontraron. Se habían guiado por los instintos de Paty, pero solo consiguieron llegar a paradas extrañas y luego viajar a la siguiente para ver que no había ningún rastro de su amiga.

Ella y Stear habían discutido muchas veces sobre cuál y cómo era la mejor forma de llegar hasta Candy. Ella odiaba pelear con Stear. Era como discutir con un cachorro. La verdad es que ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero en Jerusalén había sucedido algo bueno. Ellos tres – Stear, Paty y Terry – se habían llevado bien por primera vez. Ahora, con la bendición de Terry (algunos lo llamaban un comando) Paty y Stear se dirigían finalmente a casa. Una parte de Paty estaba preocupada por abandonar a Candy, pero otra parte – la que confiaba en Terry – estaba ansiosa por volver al lugar donde se suponía que debía estar. Su época y lugar.

Se sentía como si hubieran estado viajando por mucho tiempo, pero nadie sabía cómo funcionaba el tiempo dentro de las Anunciadoras. Paty se preguntaba si llegarían y descubrirían que sólo habían pasado segundos o tal vez años.

"Tan pronto como volvamos a La Escuela de la Costa iré disparado directamente a darme una larga ducha caliente", dijo Stear.

"Sí, buena idea". Paty agarró un mechón de su espesa coleta y la olió. "Tengo que lavar y eliminar esta peste de Anunciadora de mi pelo. Si es que es posible".

"¿Sabes qué?", Stear se inclinó, bajando la voz, a pesar de que no había nadie más a su alrededor. Era extraño que la Anunciadora los hubiera dejado tan lejos del recinto de la escuela. "Tal vez esta noche debamos colarnos en el comedor y hacernos con algunas de esas galletas de hojaldre".

"¿Las de mantequilla?" – los ojos de Paty se abrieron de par en par. Otra buena idea de Stear. Era de esos muchachos que es bueno tenerlos cerca. "¡Rayos!, he perdido La Escuela de la Costa".

Cruzaron más allá de una línea de árboles y un prado se abrió ante ellos. Luego, la escena golpeó a Paty de repente. No veía ninguna construcción similar a La Escuela de la Costa, porque no estaba allí.

Ella y Stear estaban… en otro lugar.

Hizo una pausa y observó la ladera que los rodeaba. Se sentó sobre la nieve de las ramas de los árboles y entendió inmediatamente que no eran las secuoyas de California. Y la carretera fangosa que estaba delante de ellos no pertenecía al Pacific Coast Highway. Miró hacia las laderas de abajo y varios kilómetros más allá vio una ciudad increíblemente vieja, protegida por un muro de piedra.

Le recordaba uno de esos descoloridos tapices antiguos, donde unos unicornios se retozaban frente a ciudades medievales, que algún ex novio de su madre la había arrastrado a ver en el Getty.

"¡Pensé que estábamos en casa!", exclamó Paty, su voz estaba en algún lugar entre el grito y el llanto. ¿Dónde estaban?

Se detuvo justo antes de que la carretera terminara y vio la desolación del lugar. No había nadie alrededor y Paty comenzaba a tener miedo.

"También pensaba eso", Stear se rascó la cabeza con tristeza. "Creo que no estamos cerca de llegar a la Escuela de la Costa".

"¿Cerca?. Mira este amago de carretera. Mira la fortaleza que está allí" – jadeó – "¿Y qué son aquellos pequeños puntos que se mueven allá, caballeros?. A menos que estemos en alguna especie de parque temático, estamos atascados en la maldita Edad Media" – se cubrió la boca – "Será mejor que no nos contagiemos con la plaga. ¿Aquella Anunciadora que abriste en Jerusalén…?".

"No lo sé, yo solo…". "¡Nunca llegaremos a casa!". "Claro que sí, lo haremos, leí acerca de esto… creo. Viajamos en el tiempo sirviéndonos de las anunciadoras de los ángeles, entonces también podríamos llegar a casa de esa manera.

"Bien, entonces…¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Abre otra!".

"No es así…". Stear se colocó la gorra de beisbol un poco más debajo de sus ojos. Pa^ty casi no podía ver su cara. "…tenemos que encontrar uno de esos ángeles y también la forma de tomar prestada una de sus sombras".

"Hablas como si tuviéramos que pedir prestado un saco de dormir para un campamento".

"Escucha, si encontramos una sombra que se moldee al siglo en donde actualmente existimos, podremos llegar a casa".

"¿Y cómo hacemos eso?".

Stear negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que lo hice cuando estábamos con Terry en Jerusalén".

"Tengo miedo…". Paty cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y se estremeció con el viento, "…solo haz algo".

"No puedo… y menos contigo gritándome".

"¡Stear!". El cuerpo de Paty se encogió. ¿Qué era ese sonido detrás de ellos? Algo se estaba acercando por el camino.

"¿Qué?".

Una carreta de caballos se acercaba a ellos. El sonido de las herraduras de los caballos se hacía cada vez mayor; en un segundo, quien sea que estuviera conduciendo por la carretera, los vería.

"¡Escóndete!", gritó Paty.

La silueta de un hombre corpulento llevando las riendas de dos caballos con manchas blancas y marrones alzó la vista mientras subía la pendiente. Paty agarró por el cuello a Stear. Él había estado alborotando nerviosamente su gorra y cuando ella tiró de él para esconderse detrás de un ancho tronco de roble, la gorra azul brillante voló de su cabeza.

Paty observó la gorra – la que Stear había usado diariamente durante años – volar por el aire como un pájaro azul, para luego desplomarse en un ancho charco de barro de color marrón pálido de los que había en la carretera.

"Mi gorra", susurró Stear.

Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, con sus espaldas contra la áspera corteza del roble. Paty lo miró de soslayo y se sorprendió al ver su rostro completamente descubierto. Sus ojos se veían más grandes. Su pelo desordenado. Se veía… hermoso. Como un muchacho que ella jamás hubiera conocido antes. Stear tiró de su cabello instintivamente como si aún llevara la gorra puesta.

Paty se aclaró la garganta y sus pensamientos.

"Vamos a llegar a la Escuela tan pronto como pase la carreta. Quédate fuera de la vista hasta que este tío esté fuera de la carretera".

Ella podía sentir el aliento cálido de Stear en su cuello. Y el hueso sobresaliente de su cadera rozando la de ella. ¿Cómo es que Stear era tan flaco? El hombre era toda carne y nada de patatas. Al menos, eso era lo que diría la madre de Paty si lo llegase a conocer – lo cual nunca sucedería si Stear no era capaz de invocar a una Anunciadora que los llevara de vuelta al presente.

Stear se movía, tratando de ver su gorra.

"¡Quédate quieto!" – dijo Paty – "Ese tipo podría ser una especie de bárbaro". Stear levantó un dedo y ladeó la cabeza. "Escucha, está cantando".

Un pedazo de nieve crujió bajo los pies de Paty cuando ella estiró el cuello para encarar la carretera. El conductor era un hombre de mejillas rosadas con el cuello de la camisa sucio, pantalones que eran obviamente hechos a mano, y un gigante chaleco de piel que llevaba atado a la cintura con un cinturón de cuero. Su pequeña gorra de fieltro azul lucía tan ridícula como un gran lunar en medio de una cabeza calva.

Su canción tenía un tono alegre y estridente, y el hombre la cantaba a todo pulmón. El ruido que hacían los cascos de sus caballos sonaba casi como un acompañamiento de percusión a su estruendosa y molesta voz.

"Cabalgando a la ciudad en busca de una criada, una muchacha de pechos grandes, una lujuriosa jovencita. Cabalgando a la ciudad para tener una novia y al caer la tarde, un Valentín!".

"Tiene clase", Paty hizo girar los ojos en sus órbitas. Pero al menos reconoció el acento del hombre, una pista. "Así que… creo que estamos en la alegre vieja Inglaterra".

"Y supongo que es el día de San Valentín", dijo Stear.

"¡Emocionante! Después de veinticuatro horas de sentirme especialmente sola y patética… terminamos en la Edad Media!".

Paty hizo manos de jazz para añadirle efecto a lo que acababa de decir, pero Stear estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al rudo tipo que llevaba la carreta como para darse cuenta.

Los caballos estaban amarrados a unos arneses de color azul y blanco. Se les notaban las costillas. El hombre estaba solo, sentado sobre un asiento de madera podrida en la parte delantera de la carreta, la cual tenía el tamaño de un camión y estaba cubierta por una gran lona blanca. Paty no podía ver lo que el hombre llevaba a la ciudad, pero fuera lo que fuera, era algo pesado. Los caballos estaban sudando a pesar del clima frio, y los tablones de madera en la base de la carreta se estremecieron cuando el tipo comenzó a conducir hacia la ciudad amurallada.

"Deberíamos seguirlo", dijo Stear.

"¿Para qué?", Paty torció la boca. "¿Quieres encontrar a tu propia criada tetona y lujuriosa?".

"Quiero encontrar a alguien que conozcamos, cuya Anunciadora nos sirva para volver a casa, ¿recuerdas?,… ¿Tu bálsamo labial?...". Tocó los labios de ella con el pulgar. Su contacto dejó a Paty sin habla.

"Vamos a tener una mejor oportunidad de regresar si encontramos a algún ángel en la ciudad".

Las ruedas de la carreta crujieron mientras surcaban el fangoso camino, haciendo que el conductor se meciera de un lado a otro. Pronto estuvo tan cerca que Paty podía ver la tosquedad de su barba, la cual era tan negra y espesa como su chaleco de piel de oso. Su tono falló en la última sílaba extendida de "Valentín", y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar de nuevo. Luego, su canción se vio interrumpida bruscamente.

"¿Qué es esto?", gruñó.

Paty podía ver que las manos del hombre estaban agrietadas y rojas por el frío cuando tiró de las riendas de los caballos para detenerlos. Los animales desnutridos relincharon llegando a parar justo antes de la brillante gorra de beisbol azul de Stear.

"No,no,no.", Paty murmuró en voz baja.

La cara de Stear estaba pálida.

El hombre bajó pesadamente de su asiento, gruñendo. Sus botas aterrizaron en el espeso barro. Se dirigió hacia la gorra de Stear, se inclinó con otro gruñido y volvió a erguirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Paty escuchó a Stear tragar saliva.

Un golpe rápido contra los pantalones sucios del hombre y la gorra ya estaba igual de sucia. Sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y se montó nuevamente en la carreta, metiendo la gorra dentro de la lona detrás de él.

Paty se miró a sí misma y a su sudadera con capucha de color verde, y trató de imaginarse la reacción del hombre si ella saliera detrás del árbol con su ropa del futuro y tratara de recuperar la gorra. No era una idea sensata.

En el tiempo que le llevó a Paty pensar en eso, el hombre había tirado de las riendas y se dirigía nuevamente a la ciudad. Y la canción que había estado cantando también volvió a sonar, más desentonada que antes.

Otra cosa en la que Paty había metido la pata."Oh, Stear. Lo siento".

"Ahora definitivamente tenemos que seguirlo", dijo él un poco desesperado.

"¿En serio?. Es solo una gorra".

Pero luego miró a Stear. Ella seguía sin acostumbrarse a ver su rostro descubierto. Las mejillas que siempre le habían parecido infantiles ahora se veían más fuertes, más angulares. Y sus ojos, tenían ahora más intensidad. Se dio cuenta por su expresión abatida, definitivamente no era "solo una gorra" para él.

Tanto si le traía buenos recuerdos o era solo un objeto de buena suerte; no lo sabía; pero iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por quitar esa triste mirada del rostro de Miles."Bien, vamos a por ella", espetó Shelby.

Antes de que ella supiera qué sucedía, él había deslizado su mano en la de ella. Miles se sentía fuerte, seguro y un poco impulsivo, y luego tiró de ella hacia la carretera."¡Vamos!".

Ella se resistió por un instante, pero luego sus ojos se encontraron accidentalmente con los de Stear. Tenía una mirada increíblemente arriesgada y loca y Paty sintió como una oleada de euforia recorría todo su cuerpo.

Instantes después, estaban corriendo cuesta abajo por una calzada medieval cubierta de nieve, pasando por campos de cultivo muertos por el invierno. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, desde los árboles hasta los caminos de tierra.

Se dirigían a una ciudad amurallada, con torres imponentes de color negro y una entrada angosta rodeada de agua.

De la mano, con las mejillas sonrosadas, con los labios resecos, riendo sin razón, Paty jamás lo hubiera podido explicar con palabras – se reía tan fuerte que casi se olvida de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Pero luego, cuando Stear gritó "¡Salta!" – algo la hizo reaccionar y lo hizo.

Por un momento se sintió como si estuviera volando. Un tronco formado en la parte posterior de la carreta, era apenas suficiente para balancearse sobre él. Sus pies lo rozaron, aterrizando allí por pura suerte.

Por un momento. Entonces la carreta se tropezó con un bache y se sacudió con fuerza, el pie de Stear se resbaló y Paty se soltó de la lona. Sus dedos se resbalaron y su cuerpo se sacudió, ellos fueron arrojados hacia atrás, directos hacia abajo, al lodo.

Splash.

Paty gruñó. Su caja torácica palpitaba. Se limpió el barro frío de sus ojos y escupió una bocanada de suciedad. Levantó la vista hacia la carreta cada vez más pequeña en la distancia.

La gorra de Stear había desaparecido.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó ella.

Él se limpió la cara con el borde de su camiseta. "Sí. ¿Tú?". Cuando ella asintió, sonrió.

"Haz la cara de Francesca si se enterara de donde estamos en estos momentos" – la voz de Stear sonaba de buen humor, pero Paty sabía que por dentro estaba destruido.

Sin embargo, la iba a imitar. Le gustaba hacerse pasar por su maestra de la Escuela de la Costa. Ella salió del charco, se apoyó en los codos, sacó el pecho y se pellizcó la nariz.

"¿Y supongo que usted va a negar que viajaron deliberadamente tratando de desgraciar el legado de la Escuela de la Costa?. Estoy absolutamente reacia a imaginar lo que la junta de directores va a decir. Y, ¿he mencionado que me rompí una uña tratando de controlar a una Anunciadora?, tratando de encontrarlos a ustedes dos".

"Ahora, ahora, Frankie". Stear ayudado por Paty desde el barro hizo su mejor imitación de Steven, el esposo de Francesca, un demonio más relajado. "No vamos a ser muy duros con los Nefilim. Un solo semestre de fregar retretes les debería enseñar la lección. Después de todo, su error comenzó con nobles intenciones".

Nobles intenciones. Encontrar a Candy.

Paty tragó saliva, sintiendo como un sentimiento sombrío se instalaba sobre ella, habían sido un equipo, los tres habían sido ese equipo.

"No renunciaremos a ella", dijo Stear con suavidad. "Ya oíste lo que dijo Daniel. Él es el único que la puede encontrar". "¿Crees que él ya la habrá encontrado?". "Eso espero, él dijo que lo haría. Pero…". "¿Pero qué?, preguntó Paty.

Stear se detuvo. "Candy estaba muy enfadada con todos cuando se fue ese día del patio trasero, espero que cuando Terry la encuentre ella le perdone".

Paty miró el pelo embarrado de Stear, sabiendo lo mucho que se preocupaba por Candy. Es cierto que Paty nunca se había sentido así. De hecho, ella era una leyenda absoluta para la elección de los peores muchachos hasta la fecha. ¿Phil?, ¡Vamos! Si no se hubiera enamorado de él, los proscritos no le habrían seguido la pista a Candy y ella no habría tenido que saltar a través de la anunciadora, y Stear y ella no estarían atrapados allí ahora mismo. Cubiertos de barro. Pero ese no era el tema ahora. El tema era: Paty estaba impresionada de que Stear no estuviera amargado de ver a Candy mega enamorada de otra persona. Pero no lo estaba.

"Ella le perdonará", dijo Paty finalmente. "Si alguien me amara lo suficiente como para bucear a través de los milenios solo para encontrarme, le perdonaría".

"Oh, ¿eso es todo lo que se necesita?", Stear le dio un codazo.

En un impulso, le dio un manotazo en el estómago con la parte trasera de la mano. Era la forma en que ella y su madre bromeaban entre ellas, como los mejores amigos o algo así. Pero Paty era mucho más reservada con la gente de fuera de su familia. Raro.

"Oye…", Stear interrumpió sus pensamientos. "…ahora, tú y yo necesitamos centrarnos en llegar a la ciudad, en encontrar a un ángel que nos pueda ayudar, y encontrar nuestro camino de vuelta a casa". Y mientras tanto hallar la gorra, añadió Paty para sí misma, mientras ella y Stear comenzaban a correr siguiendo la carreta hacia la ciudad.

La taberna estaba a una milla a las afueras de las murallas, una construcción solitaria en un campo grande. Era una pequeña estructura con una señal de madera desgastada que se balanceaba, y grandes barriles de cerveza alineados contra sus paredes.

Stear y Paty corrieron por cientos de árboles pasando por sus hojas caídas a causa del frío, y el derretimiento de los parches de nieve salpicados en la fangosa y sinuosa carretera de la ciudad. En realidad no había mucho que se pudiera ver. De hecho, habían perdido de vista la carreta después de que Paty sintiera una punzada en el costado. Tuvieron que reducir la velocidad; pero ahora, casualmente, lo vieron estacionado afuera de la taberna.

"Ese es nuestro hombre", dijo Paty en voz baja. "Es probable que se halla detenido a tomar una copa. Vamos a por la gorra y sigamos nuestro camino".

Stear asintió, pero a medida que se deslizaba por la parte trasera de la carreta, Paty vio al hombre del chaleco de piel en el interior de la puerta, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No podía oír lo que decía, pero tenía la gorra de Stear en sus manos y se la estaba mostrando al posadero con tanto orgullo como si se tratara de una valiosa joya.

"Oh", dijo Stear, decepcionado. Luego enderezó los hombros. "¿Sabes qué? Conseguiré otra. Puedo comprarla en cualquier parte de California".

"Mmmm, bien", Paty golpeó la lona de la carreta con frustración. La fuerza de su golpe envió una ondulación hacia arriba. Y por un segundo, ella alcanzó a ver un montón de cajas en el interior."Hmm", metió su cabeza debajo de la lona.

Por debajo, estaba frío y había un fétido olor. Estaba repleto de cachivaches. Había jaulas de madera con moteadas gallinas dormidas, pesados sacos de alimentos, una bolsa de arpillera de herramientas de hierro de diferentes tipos y un montón de cajas de madera. Ella trató de abrir una de las cajas pero no cedía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó Stear.

"Tener una idea", dijo Paty con una sonrisa torcida. Agarró algo que parecía una pequeña barra de hierro de la caja de herramientas e intentó forzar la caja que tenía más cerca. "¡Bingo!".

"¿Paty?"

"Si vamos a ir a la ciudad nuestra ropa no nos ayudará demasiado a pasar desapercibidos", Shelby sacudió la capucha de su sudadera verde para darle efecto a lo que acaba de decir. "¿No te parece?".

De nuevo bajo la lona encontró algunas prendas; las cuales lucían descoloridas y desgastadas. Ella le lanzó algunas prendas a Stear, quien se apresuró a cogerlas todas.

En un momento Stear llevaba puesto un largo vestido de color verde pálido hecho de lino con mangas de campana y una tira bordada de oro en todo el centro. Un par de medias de color amarillo limón y un bonete que se parecía casi a la toca de una monja, hecho de lino gris oscuro.

"¿Y tú que te vas a poner?", bromeó.

Paty tuvo que buscar en una docena más de cajas llenas de trapos, clavos doblados y piedras lisas antes de encontrar algo que sirviera para Stear.

Al final, sacó una sencilla túnica azul hecha de una gruesa y dura lana. Lo mantendría caliente en este clima tan frio y era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir sus zapatillas Nike. Y por alguna razón, se le ocurrió que el color era perfecto. Se quitó la sudadera con capucha verde y la colgó en la parte trasera de la carreta. Se le puso la piel de gallina en sus brazos desnudos mientras deslizaba el vestido ondeante sobre sus jeans y luego sobre la parte de arriba.

Stear se veía reacio a todo eso.

"Me siento extraño robando cosas de un tipo que probablemente las llevaba a la ciudad para venderlas".

"Es el Karma. Él robó tu gorra".

"No, el encontró mi gorra. ¿Y si tiene una familia que mantener?" "Nunca sobrevivirías a un día en los barrios bajos, muchacho…", se encogió de hombros, "…a menos que me tuvieras a tu lado para cuidarte. Mira, lo prometo, vamos a regalarle algo al Cosmos. Mi sudadera…" – la tiró dentro de la caja en la carreta – ¿Quién sabe? Puede que las sudaderas se pongan de moda la próxima temporada en los teatros, o lo que sea que hacen aquí para divertirse".

Stear puso el bonete gris sobre la cabeza de Paty, pero no encajaba en su cabeza por la espesa cabellera de Shelby, entonces Stear afianzó su pelo con una banda elástica. El cabello castaño que antes le caía sobre los hombros era ahora una simple y organizada coleta. Se sintió cohibida. Su pelo era una auténtica fiera indomable. Nunca lo dominaba. Pero los ojos de Stear se iluminaron mientras colocaba de nuevo el bonete sobre su cabeza

"Mi lady…", le tendió galantemente la mano, "¿podría concederme el placer de acompañarla a esta hermosa ciudad?".

Si Candy hubiera estado allí, otra vez, como cuando eran solo tres buenos amigos y las cosas eran mucho menos complicadas, Candy hubiera sabido exactamente qué decir a modo de broma. Candy hubiera puesto su dulce voz de damisela en apuros y hubiera llamado a Stear su príncipe de armadura brillante o alguna mierda así. A lo cual Paty hubiera podido decir algo sarcástico y todo el mundo se hubiera puesto a reír y la presión extraña que Paty sentía en estos momentos sobre sus hombros habría desaparecido. Todo se habría sido normal, todo.

Pero solo estaban ellos dos.

Se volvieron hacia el muro de piedra negra que rodeaba la torre central. El aire olía a carbón y heno mohoso. Una especie de música vino desde el interior de la torre, una lira, y un sonido de tambores. Y en algún lugar de por ahí, esperaba Paty, había un ángel cuya Anunciadora los podría llevar de vuelta al presente, a donde pertenecían.

Stear aún sostenía su mano en el aire mirándola con la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos cafés. Ella respiró profundamente y deslizó la palma de su mano en la de él. Él le dio un pequeño apretón y luego, caminaron juntos por la ciudad, cogidos de la mano.

Atrás quedó la tranquilidad del campo. En su lugar, en la cercanía de las puertas de la ciudad, había un gran bullicio, con tiendas de campaña improvisadas a lo largo del prado, – que ahora era más bien de un color marrón grisáceo, a causa del invierno – en ambos lados de la carretera, que conducía a las murallas de la ciudad vestida de negro. Las carpas eran claramente parte de una instalación temporal, como un festival de fin de semana o algo así. El alegre caos de la gente pululando alrededor hizo recordar a Paty un poco de Bonnaroo, del que había visto fotos en Internet. Estudió lo que la gente llevaba – aparentemente el bonete estaba de moda – Stear y ella no se veían tan mal, pasarían desapercibidos.

Se unieron a la multitud que pasaba por las puertas y siguieron la corriente de personas, que parecía moverse en una sola dirección: hacia el mercado en la plaza central. Las torres se elevaban delante de ellos, parte de un gran castillo cercano a los límites de las murallas de la ciudad. La piedra angular de la plaza era una modesta pero atractiva temprana iglesia gótica –Paty reconoció sus apuntadas torres – . Un laberinto de estrechas calles y callejones grises se cruzaban desde la plaza del mercado, que estaba llena, caótica y maloliente, vibrante, el tipo de lugar donde puedes encontrar "nada" y "a nadie". "¡Ropa de cama!... ¡dos tornillos por diez peniques!" "¡Velas, únicas en su especie!" "¡Cebada de cerveza…. Cebada de cerveza fresca!"

Stear y Paty tuvieron que salirse del camino para evitar a un fornido fraile empujando un carrito con jarros de barro de cebada de cerveza. Vieron su amplio atuendo gris mientras el fraile se hacía camino a través del mercado lleno de gente. Paty comenzó a seguirle, solo para conseguir un poco de espacio, pero un momento después, la masa maloliente de ciudadanos charlatanes invadió de nuevo el espacio libre. Era prácticamente imposible dar un paso sin tropezar con alguien.

Había tanta gente en la plaza – regateo, chismes, golpeando con fuerza las manos ladronas de niños lejos de las manzanas para la venta – que nadie prestaba atención a Paty y Stear.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer para encontrar a alguien en este pozo negro?". Paty aferró la mano de Stear con fuerza cuando la décima persona le pisó los pies. Era peor que el concierto de Green Day en Oakland, donde Paty se había dañado dos costillas en el mosh pit (baile de saltos y empujones previo al concierto).

"No lo sé. Tal vez todo el mundo… conoce a todo el mundo". Él era más alto que la mayoría de los ciudadanos, de modo que no era tan malo para él.

Stear tenía aire fresco y buena visibilidad, pero Paty sentía que le iba a dar un ataque de claustrofobia: un rubor delatador arrasando sus mejillas. Desesperadamente, tiró del cuello de su vestido, oyendo cómo se descosía. "¿Cómo pueden respirar esto?".

"Inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca", instruyó Stear, demostrando su propio consejo durante un segundo antes de que el hedor le obligase a arrugar la nariz. "Eh, mira… hay un pozo por allí. ¿Qué tal un trago?"

"Probablemente cojamos el cólera". Murmuró Paty, pero Stear ya iba en dirección al pozo, tirando de ella tas él.

Cruzaron a través de una colgadura de ropa casera tendida en una cuerda floja. Pasaron cerca de un desfile de escuálidos, y cacareantes gallos negros, y un de un par de hermanos pelirrojos que vendían peras, antes de llegar al pozo. Era arcaico – un círculo de piedras alrededor de un agujero, con un trípode de madera puesto encima de la abertura del pozo. Un musgoso cubo colgaba de una polea primitiva.

Después de un rato, Paty pudo respirar de nuevo. "¿La gente bebe de esa cosa?".

Ahora podía ver que, aunque el mercado ocupaba la mayor parte de la plaza, no era el único espectáculo en la ciudad. Un grupo de maniquíes medievales vestidos de arpillera (estopa) estaban dispuestos a un lado del pozo. Los muchachos practicaban blandiendo espadas de madera, arremetiendo contra los maniquíes de prueba de choque, como caballeros en su formación. Juglares errantes paseaban por los bordes del mercado cantando canciones curiosamente hermosas. Incluso el pozo tenía su propia pequeña ubicación.

Paty se percató de que había una manivela para elevar el cubo. Un niño con mallas de ante ajustadas había sumergido un cucharón en el agua de la cubeta y la sostenía para una muchacha con enormes ojos separados y una rama de acebo detrás de la oreja. Apuró la cuchara en unos pequeños pero sedientos sorbos, mirando ensimismada al niño, ajena a que el agua goteaba por su barbilla hasta su hermoso vestido color crema.

Cuando terminó, el muchacho pasó la cuchara a Stear con un guiño. Paty no estaba segura de que le gustara lo que insinuó con aquel guiño, pero estaba demasiado sedienta como para montar una escena.

"¿Aquí para la Feria de San Valentín, verdad?", preguntó la muchacha a Paty con plácida voz.

"Yo…eh…nosotros….".

"De hecho…" Stear saltó con patético acento británico. ¿Cuándo comenzarán las celebraciones?".

Sonó ridículo. Sin embargo, Paty se tragó su risa para que no levantar más sospechas y que se lo llevasen. No estaba segura de lo que pasaría si los capturaban, pero había leído a cerca del empalamiento, de los instrumentos de tortura como la rueda y la cremallera. Bálsamo de labios, Patricia… sé positiva… chocolate caliente, sol y un reality en la tele. Concéntrate en ello…. Conseguirían salir de allí… Tenían que hacerlo.

El muchacho pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha, con adoración: "Pronto, mañana será el día de la Feria".

La muchacha señaló el mercado con la mano. "Pero como podéis ver, la mayoría de los novios ya han llegado". Posó su mano en el hombro de Paty bromeando: "No os olvidéis de meter vuestro nombre en la Urna de Cupido antes de que se ponga el sol".

"Claro… y… ¡tú tampoco!", murmuró Paty incómoda, como siempre hacía cuando en el mostrador de facturación del aeropuerto le deseaban un buen viaje. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, cuando los muchachos se despidieron, todavía abrazados mientras paseaban por la calle.

Stear la cogió del brazo. "¿No es genial?... ¡Una Feria de San Valentín!".

Él…. el muchacho que tenía al lado, que jugaba a beisbol, y era capaz de comerse nueve perritos calientes de una atacada…¿Desde cuándo Stear se animaba por una fiesta tan cursi como la de San Valentín?.

Paty estaba a punto de decir algo sarcástico pero cuando le miró él parecía… bueno…deseoso. Realmente quería asistir a la fiesta. ¿Con ella? Por alguna razón, ella no quería defraudarle.

"Por supuesto. ¡Estupendo!", Paty se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia." Suena divertido".

"No", Stear sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero decir… los ángeles caídos están obligados a estar aquí, podrían estar en cualquier parte. Aquí es donde encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude a volver a casa".

"Oh", Paty aclaró su garganta. Claro, eso era lo que quería decir. "Sí, buena idea"

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Algo va mal?". Stear sumergió la cuchara en el agua y acercó el agua fresca a los labios de Paty. Se detuvo para limpiar el borde de la cuchara con su manga y se la ofreció de nuevo.

Paty sintió que se ruborizaba sin motivo, así que cerró los ojos y bebió ansiosamente, esperando no contagiarse con algún tipo de enfermedad o muerte fulminante. Después de que hubiese terminado de beber dijo: "Nada".

Stear volvió a sumergir la cuchara y bebió un buen trago, mientras sus ojos escaneaban a la multitud.

"¡Mira!", dijo dejando caer la cuchara en el agua. Señaló detrás de ella una tarima al lado de los puestos del mercado en la que tres muchachas estaban apiñadas, doblándose de risa. Ente ellas había una alta olla de peltre (aleación de cinc, plomo y estaño) con bordes estriados. Era vieja, sucia y bastante fea, el tipo de costosa "artesanía" que Francesca podría tener en su despacho en la escuela de la costa.

"Esa debe ser la Urna de Cupido", dijo Stear.

"Sí, obviamente. La Urna de Cupido". Paty asintió con la cabeza sarcásticamente. "¿Qué demonios significa eso?, ¿Cupido no tenía mejor gusto?".

"Es una tradición que se remonta a los días de la clásica Roma", dijo Stear entrando en modo académico, como de costumbre. Viajar con él era como llevar una enciclopedia encima.

"Antes de que el día de San Valentín se llamase día de San Valentín…" continuó, con su voz teñida de emoción, "…se llamaba Lupercalia".

"Luper…" Paty hizo un gesto con la mano, ideando un mal chiste. Entonces se percató de la expresión de Miles: serio y sincero.

Paty tenía los ojos clavados en su rostro, él levantó instintivamente su gorra de beisbol sobre sus ojos. Un hábito nervioso. Pero sus manos se encontraron con el aire.

Se estremeció como si estuviese avergonzado y trató de meter la mano en los vaqueros, pero se topó con el grueso manto azul que los cubría, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿La echas de menos, no?, le preguntó Paty. "¿Qué?".

"Tu gorra".

"¿Esa cosa vieja?". Se encogió de hombros con demasiada rapidez. " Nah. Ni siquiera he vuelto a pensar en ella". Miró a lo lejos, paseando sus ojos despejados alrededor de la plaza.

Paty puso una mano sobre su brazo. "¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre Luper… Bueno, ¡ya sabes!".

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia los de ella, dudoso. "¿De verdad quieres saberlo?". "¿El Papa viste de Prada?". Él sonrió. "Lupercalia era en realidad una celebración pagana de la fertilidad y de la llegada de la primavera. Todas las mujeres que lo deseaban en el pueblo escribían sus nombres en tiras de pergamino y las metían en una urna… igual que aquí. Luego, los solteros de pueblo sacaban un nombre de la urna, el nombre de la que sería su novia durante un año".

"¡Eso es una barbarie!", exclamó Paty. De ninguna manera una urna iba a decir con quien saldría ella. Podía cometer sus propios errores, gracias.

"A mí me parece bonito". Stear se encogió de hombros, mirando a lo lejos. "¿En serio?...". Paty giró la cabeza hacia él, "…Quiero decir… supongo que podría estar bien. Esa tradición de la urna tiene algo que ver con San Valentín, ¿verdad?".

"Correcto", dijo Stear. "Con el tiempo la iglesia se involucró. Querían tener la fiesta pagana bajo control, por lo que la acoplaron a un santo patrón. Lo hicieron con muchas fiestas y tradiciones antiguas. No serían una amenaza si fuesen propias."

"Típico de machos".

"El verdadero Valentín era conocido como el defensor del romance. Las personas que no podían casarse legalmente – los soldados, por ejemplo – acudían a él de todas partes para que oficiara la ceremonia en secreto".

Paty negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?... o mejor dicho ¿por qué?".

"Candy", dijo Stear, esquivando la mirada de Paty.

"Oh", Paty se sintió como si le diesen un puñetazo en el estómago. "¿Te has aprendido la historia de la vida de San Valentín para impresionar a Candy?". Paty pateó la tierra. "Supongo que algunas muchachas se sienten atraídas por los cerebritos". "No, Paty quiero decir…" Stear la agarró por los hombros y la giró para dejarla enfrentada a la tarima donde estaba la urna. "Es Candy, ahí mismo".

Candy llevaba un vestido marrón claro con una amplia falda. Su largo pelo rubio estaba trenzado en tres gruesas trenzas, unidas con estrechos lazos blancos. Su piel parecía más pálida que de costumbre, con un rubor color rosa escarchado que salpicaba sus mejillas. Daba vueltas alrededor de la urna, con pasos lentos y meditativos, apartada de las otras muchachas. En el caos de la plaza, Paty parecía ser la única persona que estaba sola, sus ojos tenían esa suave y perdida mirada; estaba en totalmente inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

"Paty…¡espera!".

Paty ya estaba a mitad de camino en la plaza, casi corriendo hacia Candy, cuando Stear la cogió por la muñeca. Tiró de ella para detenerla, y Paty se volvió dispuesta a arremeter contra él.

Pero el rostro de Stear… brillaba como algo que Paty no pudo descifrar. "Esa es la Candy del pasado. No es nuestra amiga. Ella no sabe que…".

Paty no había pensado en ello. Fingió que lo ya lo sabía. Se volvió y echó otro vistazo a Candy. Su pelo estaba sucio – no grasiento, algo peor – Candy White jamás lo hubiera tenido así. Su ropa era rara – desde la perspectiva moderna de Paty – pero parecía cómoda con ella. Parecía estar cómoda con todo, lo que en realidad, tampoco era muy de Candy. Paty pensó en Candy como una crónica – aunque con encanto – inadaptada. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Candy. Pero… ¿esta muchacha?. Esta muchacha parecía cómoda, incluso en la desesperada tristeza que saturaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Como si ella estuviese acostumbrada a esa sensación de tristeza desde la salida del sol, todos los días. ¿No tenía amigos que la animasen?¿No era eso lo que hacían los amigos?.

"Stear", dijo Paty, agarrándole la muñeca libre y acercándole. "Sé que nos pusimos de acuerdo para ayudar a Terry a encontrar a Candy, pero esta muchacha sigue siendo la muchacha que nos importa… o una versión anterior de ella. Y lo menos que podemos hacer es levantarle el ánimo. Mira qué deprimida está. Mira".

Stear se mordió el labio. "Pero…pero… todo lo que hemos aprendido en las anunciadoras es que no debemos inmiscuirnos…".

"Holaaa, ¡aquí!". Dijo Paty con un sonsonete, tirando de Stear hasta llegar al lado de Candy. No sabía de dónde había sacado ese dulzón acento sureño, salvo el que le había oído a la madre de Candy por Acción de Gracias en Georgia. No tenía ni idea de lo que la gente de este mundo medieval británico pensaría de su acento georgiano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Unos metros detrás de ella, Stear sacudía la cabeza con horror. ¡Ha sido por casualidad!, Paty le dijo con los ojos.

Candy no se había dado cuenta – estaba tan absorta en su tristeza… Paty se plantó frente de ella y agitó una mano sobre su cara.

"Oh", dijo Candy mirando a Paty; parpadeando sin indicios de reconocimiento. "¡Buenos días!".

No quería herir los sentimientos de Paty, pero lo hizo.

"¿Nos… Nos hemos visto antes?, tartamudeó Paty. "Creo que mi primo de… eh…. Windsor conoce a un tío de la familia de tu padre… o puede que sea al revés". "Lo siento, no lo creo… aunque tal vez…". "Eres Candice, ¿verdad?".

"Sí".

Candice iba a responder cuando le pareció ver algo familiar en los ojos de Paty. Pero ella la interrumpió

"Venimos del norte, muy, muy del norte. Y nunca hemos estado en esta Feria… ¿Estás metiendo tu nombre en la urna?".

"¿Yo?", Candice tragó saliva, llevando la palma de su mano a la garganta. "La idea de que un golpe de suerte pueda decidir mi destino no me atrae en absoluto".

"Hablas como una muchacha que ya tiene un estupendo novio". Paty le dio un codazo a Candice, olvidando que eran desconocidas, olvidando que sus palabras podían ser toscas y sarcásticas para la sensibilidad de la Candy medieval. "Quiero decir… ¿hay un caballero que le interesa, señorita?".

"Estaba enamorada", dijo Candy sombría.

"¿Estaba?", repitió Paty. "Quieres decir que ¿estás enamorada?". "Lo estaba. Él se ha ido".

¿Terry se fue?". Miles tenía la cara colorada. "Quiero decir, ¿Cómo se llamaba?".

Sin embargo, Candy parecía no haberle oído. "Nos conocimos en el jardín de rosas del castillo de su Señor, debo admitir que había entrado sin permiso, pero había visto a tantas bellas damas entrar y salir, y la puerta estaba abierta, y las flores eran tan hermosas…".

Juntó las manos sobre su corazón y suspiró con profundo pesar.

"Ese primer día, él me confundió con una muchacha de más alcurnia. De clase. Llevaba mi mejor vestido, mi pelo estaba tejido con flores de espino, como hacen algunas damas. Me veía bien, pero temo que fue deshonesto por mi parte".

"Oh", dijo Paty. "Estoy segura de que eres la mujer de sus ojos". "Terruce es un caballero. Tiene que casarse con una dama digna de su clase. Mi familia es pobre. Mi padre es un hombre libre, pero cultiva cereales, al igual que lo hizo su padre". Candice parpadeó y una lágrima se derramó sobre su mejilla. "Nunca le dije cómo me llamaba"•

"Si él te ama – y estoy seguro de eso – él sabrá tu nombre", intervino Stear.

Candy se estremeció cuando cogió aliento. "Entonces, la semana pasada, como parte de su deber de caballero, él… él entró por la puerta de mi padre para recoger los huevos para la fiesta de San Valentín. Era el aniversario de mi bautismo. Estábamos celebrándolo… cuando vi su cara al verme en mi pobre hogar… traté de detenerlo, pero se marchó sin decir una palabra. Le he buscado en todos nuestros lugares secretos – el roble ahuecado del bosque, la franja norte del jardín de rosas al amanecer,… pero no lo he visto desde entonces".

Stear y Paty compartieron una mirada. Obviamente, a Terry no le importaba la clase de familia a la que perteneciese Candy. Era el aniversario, el hecho de que ella se acercaba a los límites impuestos por la maldición, lo que le había asustado. Paty se había familiarizado con la manera en que Terry, a veces, intentaba apartarse de Candy, cuando sabía que su muerte se acercaba. Él había preferido romper su corazón para poder salvarle la vida. Probablemente estaría abatido por ahí, en algún lugar, también con el corazón destrozado.

Tenía que ser así. La muchacha que estaba delante de Paty tenía que morir, puede que un centenar de veces antes de la vida cuando Paty conoció a Paty – cuando Candy tuvo su primera oportunidad para romper la maldición.

No era justo. No era justo que ella tuviese que morir una y otra vez, y tener que pasar por un dolor como éste tantas veces. Más que nadie, Candy merecía ser feliz.

Paty quería hacer algo, aunque solo fuese una pequeñez.

Miró a Stear de nuevo. Él levantó una ceja que Paty interpretó como un ¿Estás pensando en lo que estoy pensando?. Ella asintió.

"Esto es solo un gran malentendido". Dijo Paty, "Nosotros conocemos a Terruce".

"¿En serio?" Candy les miró sorprendida.

"¿Sabes qué?, mañana vas a ir a la feria, y estoy segura de que él también estará allí, y vosotros podréis…"

El labio de Candy se estremeció. Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Paty y se echó a llorar. "No podría soportar verle sacar otro nombre de la urna".

"Candice…", dijo Stear con tanto cariño que los ojos de la muchacha se despejaron y le miró, de modo íntimo, como otras veces le había mirado la Candy que él conocía. Paty estaba curiosamente celosa, y miró a otro lado mientras Stear preguntaba: "¿Crees que el amor de Terruce es verdadero?".

Candy asintió.

"Y en tu corazón…", continuó Stear, "¿De verdad crees que la posición de tu familia puede romper ese amor?". "Él… no tiene otra opción. Está escrito en el Código de los Caballeros. Debe casarse con una…"

"¡Candy!... ¿no sabes que tu amor es más fuerte que un estúpido código?", le espetó Paty .

Candice levantó una ceja. "¿Venís?".

Stear dedicó a Paty una mirada de advertencia.

"Quiero decir…em…el verdadero amor es más profundo y más fuerte que meras sutilezas sociales. Si te gusta él, entonces debes decirle cómo te sientes, debes decírselo".

"Me siento sola". Candy estaba colorada, sosteniendo una mano sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y, por un momento, Paty pensó que iba a quemarse allí mismo. Paty retrocedió un paso.

Pero no era así como funcionaba, ¿verdad? La maldición tenía que ver con la forma en la que ella y Terry interactuaban, algo que la presencia de él despertaba en ella.

"Quiero creer que lo que decís es cierto. De repente siento que nuestro amor es muy fuerte".

"Tan fuerte que… si nosotros traemos a Terry al festival de mañana…", dijo Paty "… ¿te irías con él?".

Candy abrió los ojos. Sus brillantes, grandes y salvajes ojos color verde. "Me encantaría. Iría a cualquier parte del mundo para estar con él otra vez".

"Eso ha sido brillante", exclamó Paty cuando Candy se había ido y ella y Stear estaban solos en el pozo.

Hacia el oeste, los rayos del sol palidecieron. La mayoría de los ciudadanos caminaban de regreso a casa, portando carros y bolsas cargadas con provisiones para la cena de esta noche. Paty no había comido desde hacía tiempo, pero apenas notaba el olor a pollo asado y patatas en ebullición en el ambiente. Estaba embargada por la emoción.

"Tú y yo estamos súper compenetrados. Era como si yo pensase en algo y tú lo dijeras – al igual que este ritmo loco en el que nos hemos metido".

"Lo sé". Stear metió la cuchara de nuevo en el agua y bebió un largo y lento trago. Paty se estaba acostumbrando a lo diferente que estaba sin su gorra. "Tenías razón – hacer sentir bien a Candy hace que me sienta mejor. Incluso si ella no es nuestra Candy.". Un segundo después Stear giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, como si hubiera oído algo. Su cuerpo se pudo rígido.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Paty , Stear dejó caer sus hombros a su modo normal. "Nada. Me pareció ver una anunciadora. Pero no era nada".

Paty no quería pensar en anunciadoras. Estaba demasiado emocionada. "¿Sabes lo que sería increíble?", dijo Paty apoyándose en el borde del pozo. "Podríamos ir de compras, conseguir alguna baratija de encaje para Candy, y decirle que es de parte de Terry. Podría escribir un lindo poema… las rosas son rojas o lo que sea, que probablemente sería nuevo para estos palurdos medievales. Y podríamos… "

"¿Paty…?, Stear la interrumpió. "¿Qué hay de volver a casa? No pertenecemos a este lugar, ¿recuerdas? Ya hemos ayudado a Candice dándole la esperanza de ir a la Feria de San Valentín. Pero en realidad no podemos hacer mucho más para cambiar el modo en que se desarrolla su maldición. Tenemos que encontrar una anunciadora".

"Bueno, tú sabes que dónde sea que vaya Candy, el resto de ellos están obligados a estar cerca", dijo Paty rápidamente. "Si encontrásemos a Terry, sería como… digamos, dos pájaros de un tiro. Él iría a la Feria…Nosotros encontraríamos nuestro camino de vuelta ".

"No si será tan fácil hacer que Terry vaya a la Feria".

"¡Entonces no podemos ir a casa! ¡No hasta que nosotros no cumplamos la promesa que le hicimos a ella! ¡No seré yo la responsable de su desdicha!. ¡Se merece algo mejor!.

Stear exhaló lentamente. Se paseó frente al pozo – con el ceño fruncido – con cara de pensar. "Tienes razón", dijo finalmente. "¿Qué es un día más?". "¿En serio?" chilló Paty. "Pero… ¿dónde vamos a encontrar a Terry? ¿Candy no dijo algo acerca de un castillo?" dijo Stear, "Podríamos encontrarlo y…"

"Conociendo a Terry podía estar deprimido en cualquier lugar. Y me refiero a ninguna parte".

Paty oyó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo y volvió la cabeza hacia la vía central que atravesaba todo el mercado. Pasando por los puestos de los comerciantes, que estaban empezando a cerrar, Paty pudo ver a un regio caballo blanco como la nieve.

Cuando pasó por el último puesto de comerciante, pudo verlo con claridad. Se quedó boquiabierta.

La figura sobre la silla de montar de cuero negro forrado de armiño – a quien Paty, Stear y la mayoría de la gente del pueblo se quedaron mirando con descarado asombro – era un verdadero caballero de brillante armadura.

De anchos hombros, su identidad oculta por una visera, el caballero cabalgó a través de la plaza con dominante aire nobiliario. Las placas de acero remachado que comenzaban en sus pies, se posaban con firmeza sobre los estribos. Sus piernas estaban revestidas de pulidas grebas, y la cota de malla se ceñía a los costados de su musculoso cuerpo. Su casco de metal tenía la parte superior plana, con dos curvadas placas que se encontraban en un cierre anguloso por encima de su nariz. Había agujeros diminutos en

la parte delantera de su visera y una estrecha ranura para sus ojos. Era aterrador: él podía verlos, pero ellos sólo podían ver su deslumbrante figura.

Una funda sujeta a su lado izquierdo llevaba una espada, y sobre su armadura, una larga túnica blanca con una cruz roja en el pecho, como una que Paty había visto en la película de los Monty Python. "¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él?", dijo Paty. "¿En serio?". Estaba nerviosa por acercarse a un caballero auténtico. Pero… ¿De qué otra forma podrían encontrar a Terry?

"¿Tienes una idea mejor?", Paty señaló a la inminente figura. "Él es un caballero. Terry es un caballero. Lo más probable es pertenezcan al mismo círculo, ¿no?".

"Vale, vale. Y… Stear medio inhaló, algo que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso. O cuando pensaba que podía haber herido los sentimientos de Paty. "Trata de no usar tu acento de melocotón de Georgia, ¿de acuerdo?. Hemos alentado a la Candy medieval pero debemos tener cuidado con "mezclarnos demasiado". Recuerda lo que dijo Roland sobre interferir en el pasado".

"Lo sé, lo sé". Paty saltó del borde del pozo, enderezó los hombros como se imaginaba que haría una dama, le guiñó un ojo a Stear – que se sintió embarazoso – y se dirigió hacia el caballero.

Pero cuando Paty había dado tan sólo dos pasos el caballero se volvió para mirarla, levantó su visera y entrecerró sus oscuros ojos – una mirada que Paty ya se había ganado varias veces antes.

Hablando del diablo. ¿No acaba Stear de mencionar a Roland Sparks?.

Roland echó un vistazo hacia atrás y otro a Paty y Stear. Era evidente que les reconoció, lo que significaba que era el Roland de su época, su Roland, el que habían visto por última vez en el patio trasero de Candy. Lo cual significaba que estaban en apuros.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?".

Stear se situó al lado de Paty al instante, con sus brazos sobre los hombros de Paty a modo protector. Era realmente digno de él, no la iba a dejar sola en esto. "Estamos buscando a Terry", dijo "¿puedes ayudarnos?, ¿sabes dónde está? "Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, no pertenecemos aquí". Dijo Paty con su tono más arrepentido. "Hemos llegado aquí por accidente", añadió, mirando a Roland sobre su increíble caballo blanco. Nunca había visto un caballo tan grande, ni se imaginaba que existiesen caballos de ese tamaño. "Intentamos regresar a casa, pero tenemos problemas para encontrar una anunciadora".

"¡Por supuesto que sí!", resopló Roland, "Como no tengo obligaciones suficientes, ahora también tengo que cuidar a dos chiquillos". Levantó una mano enguantada, "Le diré que lo buscáis".

"¡Espera!" Stear dio un paso hacia adelante interrumpiendo a Roland. "Pensamos que, ya que estamos aquí, podíamos…eh…hacer algo agradable para Candice. Ya sabes, la de esta época. Nada importante, solo hacer su vida un poco más feliz. Terry la abandonó y…".

"Ya sabes cómo se pone a veces…" Paty le interrumpió.

"Un momento. ¿Habéis estado con Candice?" preguntó Roland. "Estaba desolada", contestó Stear.

"Y mañana es el día de San Valentín ", añadió Paty.

El caballo relinchó, y Roland lo detuvo con las riendas. "¿Estaba hendida?". Paty arrugó la nariz. "¿Estaba qué?".

"¿Era la fusión de su yo pasado y su propio presente?".

"¿Quieres decir como…?" Paty estaba pensando en el estado en que había visto a Terry en Jerusalén, perdido y fuera de sí, como una película de 3D para la que hay que usar gafas.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, el zapato de Stear tocó sus pies. Si a Roland no le gustaba que ellos estuvieran aquí, menos le iba a gustar enterarse de que habían estado viajando a través de las anunciadoras por todas partes. "Shhh", le susurró Stear con la comisura de la boca.

"Mirad, es simple: ¿Os ha reconocido?, presionó Roland. "No", dijo Stear. "Entonces es la Candy de este tiempo y no debemos interferir". Roland les miró con desconfianza pero no dijo nada más. Una de sus largas rastras doradas se soltó y se desprendió de su casco. La escondió y miró alrededor de la plaza, unos perros atacaban a un intestino de vaca, unos niños jugaban con una pelota de cuero deformada en las calles embarradas. Estaba claro que Roland no quería toparse con ellos.

"Por favor, Roland", dijo Paty, alcanzando con valentía la cota malla de la mano de Roland. Gauntlet, pensó. Se llaman guantes. "¿No crees en el amor? ¿No tienes un corazón?".

Paty sintió que sus palabras habían sido gélidas como el aire y deseó retirarlas. Sin duda, había ido demasiado lejos. No conocía la historia de Roland. Él se había puesto del lado de Lucifer cuando los ángeles cayeron, pero nunca había parecido malo. Sólo enigmático e inescrutable.

Roland abrió la boca para decir algo y Paty esperó oír otro discurso sobre los peligros de viajar en las anunciadoras, o que los amenazase con entregarles a Francesca y Steven. Ella hizo una mueca y miró para otro lado.

Entonces oyó el metálico ruido de la visera de Roland al cerrarse.

Cuando levantó la vista el rostro de Roland estaba oculto de nuevo. El ojo oscuro - la hendidura - de su casco era insondable.

Esto va a arruinarlo todo.

"Voy a buscar a Terry", la voz de Roland retumbó detrás de su casco, haciendo saltar a Paty. "Intentaré que llegue a tiempo para la fiesta de mañana. Tengo que hacer algo primero, y después volveré para proporcionaros una anunciadora que os lleve de vuelta, donde deberíais estar ahora. No quiero réplicas. O aceptáis mi oferta o la dejáis".

Paty apretó los dientes para que no se le desencajase la mandíbula. Iba a ayudarles.

"Sin réplicas", balbuceó Stear. "Estaremos bien, Roland. Gracias".

Roland descendió ligeramente el casco, en aceptación, y no dijo nada más. Dio un codazo a su caballo blanco girándolo para hacer frente al camino que llevaba a la salida de la ciudad. Los comerciantes se dispersaron cuando el caballo empezó a trotar, para luego salir al galope; la cola blanca se agitaba detrás de él, desapareciendo como en una bocanada de humo.

Pero Paty notó algo extraño: en lugar de montar a caballo con orgullo, Roland iba sentado con la cabeza baja y los hombros un poco hundidos. Como si algo inexplicable hubiera cambiado su estado de ánimo. ¿Algo que ella había dicho?

"Esto fue…intenso", dijo Stear de pie a lado de ella.

Paty se acercó más a él, hasta notar que sus brazos se tocaban, eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

Roland iba a encontrarse con Terry. Les iba a ayudar.

Paty se sorprendió a si misma riéndose un poco. En algún lugar debajo de toda esa armadura, tal vez había un corazón que creía en el poder del verdadero amor.

A pesar de su aparente escepticismo, Paty tuvo que reconocer que ella también creía en el amor. Y podría afirmar, por la forma en la vio a Stear consolar a Candy esta tarde, que él también creía en él. Juntos, observaron el resplandor del sol crepuscular en la armadura de Roland y escucharon el ruido de los cascos en el empedrado disminuyendo hasta el silencio.

Sin ser molestado por las luces de la ciudad, el cielo era un brillante paisaje de galaxias, el tipo de cielo que haría que Paty quisiera estar despierta durante horas para poder contemplarlo. Justo antes del atardecer, el sol que había relucido detrás de las grises nubes del invierno, dio paso a un lienzo oscuro repleto de estrellas.

"¿Esa es la Osa Mayor?", preguntó Stear señalando con el dedo un arco brillante en el cielo.

"No tengo ni idea". Paty se encogió de hombros, aunque se inclinó para seguir el dedo de Stear con los ojos. Podía oler su piel, familiar y un poco cítrica. "No sabía que eras un entendido en astronomía".

"No lo soy. Ni lo he sido. Pero hay algo en las estrellas esta noche…o algo de esta noche en general. Todo parece tan digno de atención, ¿sabes?".

"Sí", Paty respiró hondo, perdida en el celeste cielo, en el que nunca se había parado. Se sentía tan cerca, de alguna manera. Rara. Cerca de Stear, también. "Lo sé".

Una vez que se hubieron puesto de acuerdo en quedarse una noche, Paty consiguió una deshilvanada manta y una cuerda y – usando las habilidades aprendidas cuando estuvo en Skid Row – formó una tienda de campaña casi elegante. Al igual que muchos de los juerguistas visitantes, ella y Stear habían establecido su campamento en una ladera de alta pendiente del prado, fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. Stear había encontrado leña, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo encender el fuego sin cerillas.

Era agradable estar allí. Sí, había locos aullidos de coyotes procedentes de los bosques, pero Paty recordó, algunas veces en las noches de la escuela de la costa, los mismos estridentes gritos. Stear y Paty se pegaron – escondiéndose detrás de los medievales más carnosos, por si las salvajes criaturas se asomaban al campamento.

En esa noche especial previa a la fiesta, el mercado se había establecido cerca de la carretera, así que después de montar la tienda, que habían dividido, Stear fue en busca de comida y Paty a la caza de regalos de San Valentín para dárselos a Terry y Candy al día siguiente. Luego, se encontrarían en el campamento para cenar bajo las estrellas.

Justo al anochecer, los vendedores de la ciudad se habían trasladado a la parte exterior. El mercado nocturno era diferente al mercado de día dentro de los muros, que vendía artículos cotidianos como ropa y granos. El mercado nocturno, era para una ocasión especial. Sólo para las celebraciones de San Valentín, cuando la ciudad se desbordaba por la afluencia de comerciantes y visitantes.

El prado estaba lleno de tiendas de campaña recién montadas, muchas de ellas hacían de centros de trueque. Paty no tenía mucho que ofrecer, pero se las arregló para cambiar su diadema elástica rosa por un pañito de encaje en forma de corazón, que pensaba dar a Candy "de parte de Terry".

También había intercambiado, felizmente, una tobillera de cáñamo que Phil le había regalado hacía tiempo por una daga con su funda de cuero que pensó que podría gustarle a Terry. Los muchachos eran buenos comerciantes.

La diadema y la tobillera no eran útiles para Paty pero eran muy exóticas para los comerciantes. "¿Qué es esta sustancia alquímica que se extiende y mantiene su forma?", le preguntaban examinando la diadema como si fuera una preciosa joya. Paty no podía reírse más, los instrumentos de tortura medievales iban más allá de lo que ella había pensado.

Como siempre, después de ir de compras, Paty estaba muerta de hambre. Esperaba que Stear hubiese conseguido algo de buena comida. Corrió por el prado a su encuentro cuando un difuso pensamiento la abordó. ¿Qué estaba olvidando?

"¡Oh, qué bonete tan precioso!", dijo una mujer rubia que apareció con una amplia sonrisa ante Paty. Acarició el velo de encaje de la mantilla del bonete que Paty había robado de la carreta esa misma mañana.

"¿Es del Maestro "Sastre"?"

"Eh…¿quién?", un rubor de culpabilidad trepó hasta la punta del bonete de Paty.

"Su puesto está un poco más allá", la mujer señaló a una tienda de lona blanca situada a unos diez metros de distancia. "Henry tiene tres hermanas, todas maravillosas costureras. Durante la mayoría del año, sus agujas vuelan confeccionando las vestiduras para la iglesia, pero las muchachas siempre consiguen algo de tiempo para hacer alguna otra cosilla, y en especial algo para la Feria. Sus labores me dejan sin aliento".

Las solapas de la tienda estaban abiertas, y allí, bajo el toldo, estaba el robusto hombre, dueño de la carreta a la que ella y Stear habían intentado saltar como a un tren de carga en marcha esa misma mañana. El hombre que había robado la gorra de Stear. Una pequeña multitud se había reunido allí, asombrada, observando algo que parecía ser muy valioso. Paty tuvo que empujar a los asistentes a la feria para poder reconocer el objeto que tanta expectación producía: Una gorra azul de los Dodgers.

"¡Admiren el tinte exquisito de la gruesa tela de esta visera!" Henry, el Sastre, estaba inmerso en la presentación de la venta, como si la gorra hubiese sido siempre parte de su colección, como si la hubiese cosido él mismo. "¿Han visto esta puntada…? Impecablemente regular… ¡hasta el punto de la invisibilidad!".

"Y si una espada la hace rodajas, Henry, ¿entonces qué?" se burló un hombre. La multitud comenzó a rumorear. Quizás la gorra no el objeto más invencible en la colección de Henry.

"¡Necios!", dijo Henry."Este objeto no es una armadura, es un objeto de belleza.

¿A caso, no es posible una cosa que simplemente sirva para complacer a los ojos y al corazón?".

A medida que los visitantes le abucheaban, el corazón de Paty golpeaba en su pecho con fuerza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"¡Voy a comprar el sombrero!", gritó de repente. "No está a la venta", dijo Henry. "Por supuesto que está a la venta" dijo Paty, dejando a un lado sus nervios por su acento inglés, dejando a un lado algunas personas asustadas, dejando a un lado todo, todo menos su necesidad de conseguir la gorra. Era importante para Stear y Stear era importante para ella. "Aquí", exclamó "¡toma mi bonete a cambio! Mi…eh…padre me lo compró esta mañana y no…um…no me sienta bien".

Henry levantó la vista, y Paty sintió como una oleada de pánico – sin duda él sabía que le había robado el bonete. Aunque, cuando él inclinó la cabeza hacia Paty pareció no reconocer el bonete como de su colección. "Sí, ese bonete hace que sobresalgan tus orejas. Pero eso no es suficiente".

¿Quéee? ¡Ella no tenía las orejas grandes! Paty estaba a punto de protestar cuando recordó lo que era importante aquí.

"¡Venga! Ese sombrero es viejo, su material está descolorido", dijo y señaló con un dedo acusador."¿Y qué clase de maldad significa esas letras estampadas en el frente?".

"¿Son letras?", alguien, de entre la multitud preguntó.

"Yo no sé leer", respondió otro.

Y, estaba claro que Henry tampoco sabía. "¿Qué dicen?", preguntó "Pensaba que era mera ornamentación". Y entonces, recordando que él había afirmado haber hecho el sombrero añadió, "el diseño me lo dio un hombre que estaba de paso".

"Son la marca del diablo", Paty improvisó, su voz era cada vez más fuerte a medida que ganaba confianza. "¡Sus brazos de púas son su señal y su huella!".

La multitud se quedó sin aliento, acercándose más. El olor a humanidad hizo que Paty casi no pudiese respirar.

Henry apartó la gorra de él. "Si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿Por qué lo quieres?". "¿Por qué crees?, mi objetivo es destruirlo en nombre de todo lo que es santo y justo en el mundo!".

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación entre la multitud.

"La quemaré y libraré al mundo de la marca del Mal!". Estaba realmente convincente.

Algunos de los presentes gritaron débilmente.

"Voy a proteger a todos de la maldición del sombrero!". Henry se rascó la cabeza, "Es sólo un sombrero, ¿no?".

Alrededor de Paty, la gente se volvió para mirarla. "Si, bueno,… pero debo quitártelo de las manos".

Henry miró el bonete que Paty sostenía en su mano, y levantó una ceja. "Esa artesanía me resulta familiar", murmuró, luego miró la gorra de Paty. "Un trato justo, ¿entonces?". Paty le tendió la toga de encaje. "Un trato justo".

El hombre asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza e hicieron el intercambio. La preciada gorra parecía como oro macizo en las manos de Paty, le faltaba tiempo para volver a la tienda y mostrársela. Se iba a poner tan contento… Paty avanzaba a saltos por el prado, pasó por delante de unos juglares que cantaban canciones tristes y solitarias, unos niños jugaban al eterno juego del pilla pilla, hasta que vio el contorno de los hombros de Stear en la oscuridad.

Aunque, no estaba tan oscuro…

¡Stear había descubierto la manera de hacer fuego! Estaba asando una salchicha sobre una llama. Cuando la miró y sonrió, un hoyuelo pequeño, que nunca había visto antes, apareció en su mejilla izquierda. Paty se sintió aturdida y mareada. Probablemente sería por la carrera desde tan lejos. O por el calor repentino del fuego.

"¿Hambrienta?", preguntó Stear.

Ella asintió, demasiado nerviosa por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que había recuperado su gorra. La sostenía detrás de su espalada, consciente de todo: su postura, el regalo, su holgada ropa medieval. Pero…era Stear; no la iba a juzgar. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?.

"Pensé que podría ser… ¡Oye...! ¿Dónde está tu bonete?".

¿Había un atisbo de lamento en su voz?, ¿su pelo estaba ridículo? Ahora ni siquiera tenía su goma elástica…

Paty se ruborizó, "Lo cambié".

"Ah, ¿por un regalo para Candy y Terry?".

La forma en la que la luz incidía en su rostro hacía que Stear pareciese su amigo y, al mismo tiempo, una persona completamente nueva para ella. Alguien… al que le gustaría mucho conocer.

"Sí". Se sentía rara, allí, de pie, con su loca melena de leona. ¿Por qué no tenía el pelo como Candy, un pelo rizado, y brillante, y sexy, y…todo eso? El tipo de pelo que les gustaba a los muchachos. A Stear le gustaba el pelo de Candy. "¿Qué?!

"No es gran cosa. Siéntate. Hay sidra y un poco de pan".

Paty se dejó caer sobre la hierba, junto a Stear, cuidando de ocultar su gorra entre los pliegues de su vestido. Quería dársela en el momento oportuno, después de que su estómago dejase de gruñir. Stear puso una salchicha candente sobre una gruesa y crujiente rebanada de pan, y le dio una taza de hojalata abollada con sidra. Brindaron mirándose fijamente.

"¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?".

"¿Crees que eres la única que sabe hacer trueque?. Tuve que decir adiós a los dos cordones de mis zapatillas por ese bocadillo, mi lady, así que come".

Cuando Paty mordió un pedazo del bocadillo y bebió un trago se alegró de ver que Stear no estaba pendiente de su pelo. Él estaba mirando la expansión de tiendas de campaña que había hasta la ciudad, el humo de un centenar de fogatas que se mezclaban en el aire. Se sentía más cómoda y más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Terminó su bocadillo antes de que Paty le hubiese dado un segundo mordisco al suyo. "¿Sabes?, esta odisea de Candy y Terry, su amor imposible, la maldición irrompible, la suerte, el destino y todo eso… cuando empezamos a aprenderlo en clase, incluso cuando conocía a Candy, me sonaba como…"

"¿Un montón de tonterías?", le cortó Paty, "Eso es lo que pensaba yo".

"Bueno, sí", admitió Stear. "Sin embargo, recientemente, viajando a través de las anunciadoras contigo, viendo realmente lo que hay en este mundo…conocer a Terry en Jerusalén, viendo lo distinto que era Anthony cuando estaba prometido… puede que no haya nada como el amor verdadero".

"Sí", Paty reflexionó sobre ello, mientras masticaba. "Sí".

De ninguna manera quería preguntarle algo que lo incomodase. Pero estaba asustada. Y no era el miedo por tener que dormir a la intemperie en un bosque lleno de animales, muy lejos de su casa y sin la certeza de que podría encontrar el camino de vuelta otra vez. Era un tipo crudo y vulnerable de miedo, cuya intensidad le hacía temblar.

Pero si no se lo preguntaba, nunca lo sabría. Y eso era peor.

"¿Stear?".

- "¿Si?".

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?".

Stear arrancó una hoja marrón de la hierba y le dio vueltas entre las palmas de sus manos. Le dedicó una sonrisa y luego sonrió con vergüenza. "No lo sé. Quiero decir…probablemente no…". Tosió. "¿Y tú?".

"No", dijo, "Ni siquiera de cerca".

Ninguno de los dos supo que decir después de eso. Durante un momento, simplemente permanecieron sentados en medio de un incómodo silencio. A veces, Paty se olvidaba de ese incómodo silencio, sintiendo un cómodo silencio en compañía de su amigo. Pero entonces le miró de reojo, y él la sorprendió, sus ojos eran tan mágicamente cafés…Sintió que todo era diferente, y se puso nerviosa otra vez.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que habías vivido en otra época?". Stear finalmente cambió de tema. Era como si hubiera estallado un enorme globo de tensión. "Yo no podría ponerme una armadura, ser caballeroso y todo eso".

"¡Podrías ser un gran caballero! Yo no, sin embargo, me siento fuera de lugar aquí. Me falta el ruido de California. Me gusta el ruido de California".

"A mí también. Oye Paty…" sus ojos la estudiaron minuciosamente. Se sentía cálida, incluso cuando una ráfaga del invernal viento de febrero sacudió su vestido. "¿Crees que será diferente cuando volvamos?".

"Por supuesto que será diferente". Paty miró hacia abajo y arrancó una hierba. "Quiero decir, estaremos sentados en la cantina leyendo La Tribuna y conspirando travesuras para los No-Nefelim. Nada de cosas como… beber de pozos medievales y eso".

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir" Stear se volvió para mirarla, cogiéndole la barbilla con un dedo. "Me refiero a ti y a mí. Somos diferentes aquí. Me gusta cómo estamos aquí". Una pausa. Una profunda mirada. "¿Y a ti?".

Paty sabía que no era lo que él quería decir. Pero tenía miedo de saber qué otra cosa podía significar. Porque…¿y si estaba equivocaba? Sin embargo ella y Stear, estaban aquí… y eso a ella le gustaba, y mucho. Todo el día había estado sintiendo esas mariposas por él. Pero no era capaz de decirlo. Se quedó muda.

¿Por qué Stear no podía leer su mente? (no es que fuera menos confusa en este lugar). Pero no, Stear estaba pendiente de su respuesta, que ya estaba tardando.

"Claro" Paty se estaba sonrojando. Necesitaba una distracción. Cogió la gorra de beisbol dispuesta a dársela. De esa manera él dejaría de mirar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"La razón por la que te pregunté por tu bonete," dijo Stear antes de que le pudiera dar la gorra, "es porque me encontré con éstos esta noche en el mercado". Sacó un par de guantes de cuero beige con puños blancos tabulados. Eran hermosos.

"¿Los compraste?, ¿para mí?".

"En realidad, negocié por ellos. Tendrías que haber visto al comerciante mirando el paquete de chicles". Sonrió, "tus manos estuvieron muy frías durante el día, y pensé que harían juego con tu bonete".

Paty no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír a carcajadas. Se dobló y golpeó el suelo riéndose. Se sentía tan bien al dejar a un lado toda esa nerviosa energía acumulada… para liberarla en la víspera de San Valentín y sólo reír.

"Los odias". Stear sonó abatido."Sé que no son tu estilo, pero eran del mismo color que el bonete y…".

"No, no es eso". Paty se sentó de nuevo y se puso seria cuando vio el rostro de Stear. Se echó a reír otra vez. "Cambié mi bonete por esto", dijo enseñándole al gorra de los Dodgers.

"¡¿Cómo?!" cogió la gorra con la ilusión de un niño que no puede creer que los regalos de Navidad estén realmente debajo del árbol.

En silencio, Paty tomó los guantes en sus manos. Después de un momento, ambos se probaron sus respectivos regalos.

Con la gorra puesta firmemente sobre sus ojos, Stear parecía otra vez él, el muchacho que Paty recordaba de un centenar de clases, el muchacho con el que había dado sus primeros pasos en las anunciadoras, el muchacho que era, entendió, su mejor amigo.

Y los guantes… los guantes eran increíbles. El suave cuero, de delicadísimo diseño. Le encajaban perfectamente, como si Stear supiera la forma exacta de sus manos. Paty levantó la vista para darle las gracias, pero su expresión la hizo detenerse.

"¿Qué pasa?".¿Algo va mal?

Stear se rascó la frente. "No sé. ¿Te molestaría que me quitase la gorra? Hoy me di cuenta de que te veía mejor sin ella y, me gustó".

"¿Verme?", Paty no supo porqué, de todas las veces, su voz eligió ése para quebrarse.

"Sí. Verte". Él tomó sus manos, acariciándole el pulso. Todo en ese momento era lo más importante.

Solo había una cosa que estaba mal.

"¿Stear?". "¿Sí?".

"¿Te molestaría que me quitase los guantes?. Me encantan, y los voy a usar, te lo prometo, pero ahora mismo yo… yo no puedo sentir tus manos".

Muy lentamente, Stear le quitó los guantes, dedo por dedo. Cuando terminó, los dejó en el suelo y le tomó las manos de nuevo. Fuerte y reconfortante, y de alguna manera totalmente sorprendente, las caricias de Stear hicieron que a Paty se le escapase una sonrisa. En la rama del laurel que había tras ellos un ruiseñor trinaba dulcemente. Paty tragó saliva. Stear inspiró profundamente.

"¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando Roland nos dijo que nos mandaría a mañana¨?".

Paty negó con la cabeza.

"Pensé: voy a pasar el día de San Valentín en este romántico lugar… con la muchacha que me gusta".

Paty no sabía qué decir. "No estamos hablando de Candy, ¿verdad?".

"No". Él la miró a los ojos, como esperando algo. Paty sintió que se mareaba otra vez. "Estoy hablando de ti".

A sus diecisiete años, Paty había sido besada por un montón de ranas y algunos sapos. Y, cada vez que llegaba ese momento, el muchacho siempre la miraba con gesto perdedor, diciendo "¿puedo besarte ahora?". Ella sabía que para algunas chichas eso era un gesto cortés, pero para Paty, era como una patada en el trasero. Siempre acababa diciendo algo sarcástico otra vez, cargándose el ambiente. Temía que Stear le preguntase si podía besarla. Temía que Stear no se lo preguntase.

Por suerte, Stear no dejó demasiado tiempo a su temor.

Se inclinó hacia ella y, muy lentamente le tomó una mejilla con la palma de la mano. Cuando acercó su barbilla hacia él, inclinando su cara muy ligeramente, Paty cerró los ojos.

Sus labios se unieron en el más dulce de los besos.

Simple, unos pocos lentos picos. Nada demasiado complicado; estaban empezando, después de todo. Cuando Paty abrió los ojos y vio su expresión – una sonrisa que conocía tan bien como la suya – sabía que le habían dado el mejor regalo de San Valentín que había. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE ES EL PRIMER RELATO DE LOS CUATRO DE ESTE LIBRO COMPLEMENTARIO...**

**LES RECUERDO QUE AÚN FALTA UN LIBRO MÁS, VI QUE VARIAS DE USTEDES SE PREOCUPARON MUCHO PENSANDO QUE LA HISTORIA QUEDA INCONCLUSA, PERO NO ES ASÍ... DESPUÉS DE ESTOS CUATRO RELATOS CONTINUAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE, ACLARADO EL PUNTO SOLO ME QUEDA AGRADECER POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**LIZ CARTER, CHRISK, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, CELIA, Y JESS**


	2. Chapter 2

**LECCCIONES SOBRE EL AMOR: EL SAN VALENTÍN DE ROLAND**

Roland cabalgaba hacia la puerta norte de la ciudad. A pesar de que su ruta le llevaría al escenario del peor momento de su vida, no cambió su rumbo. Tenía una misión.

Su caballo, desconocido para él hasta hacía unas horas, – cuando lo robó de las cuadras del Señor – se adaptaba instintivamente a sus órdenes. Era un ejemplar árabe, blanco como la nieve, que parecía más hermoso al contrastar con la negra piel de su caballero. Antes de que Roland lo encontrara, le había echado el ojo a un apuesto caballo de amplios costados, de un campesino– un caballo de trabajo podría viajar más que un caballo noble, y con menos alimento – pero Roland no se sentiría bien robando a la clase trabajadora.

Éste – le llamaba Blackie, por la pequeña mancha negra de su nariz – relinchó y se encabritó cuando lo montó por primera vez, pero después de unas cuantas vueltas sobre el fangoso suelo del redil, se habían hecho amigos. Siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para los animales, especialmente los caballos. Los animales podían escuchar la música en su voz con más claridad que los humanos. Podía susurrar unas cuantas palabras a una potra asustada y apaciguarla tan rápido como la calma llega después de una tormenta.

En el momento en el que Roland atravesaba el caos del mercado, caballo y jinete parecían uno solo, que era más de lo que podría decirse de su armadura. El conjunto, que había robado de la cámara de armas del hijo del Señor en el castillo, no le encajaba. Ninguna de estas cualidades se ajustaba a Roland, cuyo cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a la "alta costura".

Cuidadoso de eludir la línea de visión del Señor feudal, Roland simplemente pasó por alto las miradas de los ciudadanos que, alarmados y entre murmullos, conjeturaban a cerca de la batalla en la que había participado. Esta armadura – con su maldita cota de malla, ceñida con un adornado cinturón que debía pesar por lo menos 20 libras (diez quilos) – se usaba única y exclusivamente para la lucha; era demasiado llamativa e incómoda para viajar. Lo sabía. Lo sentía a cada paso que daba su caballo.

Pero fue lo único que Roland encontró para ocultar su identidad en la medida de lo posible. No había venido hasta este lugar los mortales intentasen capturarle y encarcelarle como a un demonio que habían confundido con un Moro.

Necesitaba un disfraz que no dificultase la consecución de su objetivo: mantener al pasado de Terry fuera de problemas.

Candice White, creía Roland, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. E incluso cuando no tenía idea de lo que hacía, ella siempre hizo lo correcto. Era impresionante. Los ángeles que habían seguido a Candy a través de las anunciadoras – Susana, Anthony e incluso Arriane – no daban crédito. Sin embargo, Roland había advertido el cambio en ella, - una extraña certeza que ella jamás había poseído en cualquiera de sus vidas anteriores, como si ella finalmente hubiese vislumbrado la intensidad de su vieja alma – Candy no sabía lo que hacía cuando cruzó por su cuenta, pero Roland sabía que iba a resolverlo todo. Este era el final del juego, y ella tenía que desempeñar su papel.

Por eso era Terry quien preocupaba a Roland.

Terry no podía equivocarse con Candy y arruinarlo todo. Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no cometiese ninguna estupidez, razón por la cual Roland lo había seguido a través de las anunciadoras desde el patio trasero de la casa de Candy.

Pero encontrar a Terry había sido más complicado de lo que él esperaba. Roland había llegado demasiado tarde a Helston… lo había perdido en la Bastilla, y probablemente no lo atraparía aquí tampoco. Si hubiese sido más inteligente, Roland habría saltado e intentado interceptar a Daniel en una de sus vidas anteriores.

Si hubiese sido más inteligente…

Pero entonces Roland se detuvo cuando vio a dos anacronismos pululando sin rodeos, conspirando en el pozo – a plena luz del día, en el medio y medio de la villa, con ropas horrible y su acento extranjero.

¿A caso no lo sabían?

Los Nefelim le caían bien. Paty era responsable, una chica decente, y no estaba nada mal. Y Stear – se había ganado una reputación por acercarse demasiado a Candy, pero… ¿qué hombre en su lugar no habría hecho lo mismo?. El crío se merecía un respiro. Había estado brillante. Era todo corazón de oro.

Ronald entendió que los pequeños nefelims estaban allí por pura buena voluntad. Tenían debilidad por Candy. Y estaba claro que tenían grandes esperanzas en la Feria de San Valentín – para Terry y Candy, y puede incluso que para ellos mismos.

"Probablemente… no lo sabemos todavía" pensaba Ronald, y sonrió.

Los mortales, rara vez, reconocían sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que éstos le daban de golpe en las narices.

Sucedió de esta manera para muchas parejas que pasaron su tiempo disfrutando de la esplendorosa leyenda de Candy y Terry. Ronald había sido testigo de esto antes. Ellos eran emblemas del romanticismo, ideales que todos los mortales y algunos inmortales necesitaban creer, tanto que ni ellos mismos creían capaz una conexión tan verdadera. Candy y Terry eran el ideal que enseñó el camino del verdadero amor al resto del mundo.

Era un poderoso hechizo en el que encontrarse a uno mismo.

Por supuesto, Roland tenía que regañarles por haber accedido a la vida de la Candice medieval. Deberían estar donde pertenecen, en su propio tiempo, donde sus acciones no puedan causar ninguna catástrofe histórica.

Razón por la cual se merecían una buena regañina. Los mantendría a raya hasta escoltarlos a salvo de vuelta a casa. Viajar con ellos era la única manera de asegurarse de que no terminarían en algún lugar aún más lejos.

Pero primero, podría dejar que se divirtiesen un rato. Debía averiguar el paradero de Terry y asegurarse de que tenga su sombría Feria de San Valentín. Dar a Terry y Candy un momento de felicidad no era trabajo difícil, y además, le daría algo que hacer.

Además, en esta época en particular, Roland necesitaba algo que hacer. Para mantener su mente ocupada.

Y en la fría penumbra de febrero, Roland cabalgó por delante de una gleba (tierras a las que están adscritos los siervos), donde los siervos rellenaban los bolsillos del clérigo local. Pasó por delante de una iglesia gótica, con sus arcos ojivales y capiteles espinosos. La casa de Dios. No podía evitar que los pensamientos inundasen su mente. Hacía mucho tiempo que había estado en una de esas. Cruzó un puente elevado sobre un crecido río, de turbias aguas, y giró su caballo hacia la fortaleza de los caballeros que sabía que quedaba en dirección norte a medio día de camino.

No fue un viaje placentero: el camino era duro y el tiempo horrible. Blackie levantaba grandes salpicaduras de barro, pintando sus flancos con un lúgubre gris-marrón. Y el frío hacía que las bisagras de la armadura de Roland se endureciesen, inmovilizándolo aún más.

A pesar de todo, en muchos aspectos, había algo de agradable en volver a este pasado. Un romántico como Terry podría decir que la caballería jamás moriría, pero entonces, tuvo una complicada relación con ambos, el amor y la muerte. Roland había vivido en medio de este estigma desde el principio de la caballería, durante años. Casi se había terminado en la Edad Media, y estaba seguro de que estaba totalmente extinguida en el tiempo presente desde el que había llegado Roland. No había la más mínima duda.

Pero hubo un tiempo…

Por un breve instante se acordó de un destello de cabellos dorados mecidos por el viento.

Ladeó la visera de su casco y respiró con dificultad. No debía pensar en ella. No era el motivo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Empujó alentadoramente a Blackie hacia adelante y negó con la cabeza intentando despejar su mente.

Roland estaba a menos de una milla del grupo de caballeros que estaba buscando. Escudriñó el horizonte: al este había un descenso radical de los valles, y detrás de él y hacia el oeste una tormenta. Por delante, el camino terminaba en las colinas que formaban la barrera protectora de la ciudad. Más adelante, había un castillo, que tenía la intención de evitar. Dejaría una amplia distancia rodeándolo. Y, al otro lado de dicho castillo estaba el camino – si todavía seguía en condiciones transitables – que le llevaría hasta el Terry de esta época. Y a su propio yo medieval.

En su ya lejana memoria de esta época, recordó cómo un caballero vestido de manera extraña se había presentado ante ellos con órdenes del Rey.

El caballero redujo a su caballo en el umbral de las tiendas del campamento y mostró un decreto real que ordenaba a los hombres a abandonar su cargo durante dos noches para celebrar el sagrado día de San Valentín, como era voluntad de Dios. Sólo unos pocos de ellos sabían leer, así que la mayoría de los hombres tomaron la buena noticia con creencia. Roland todavía recordaba los chillidos y gritos de su compañero.

El caballero, que no había dicho una sola palabra, simplemente entregó el decreto y se alejó al galope…en su caballo negro como el carbón.

Extraño. Roland miró a Blackie y acarició su melena de color blanco plateado.

Si ese era el destino de Roland – ser el ángel oculto tras la visera del casco, que entregara a Terry un regalo de día de San Valentín: la dirección de regreso a los brazos de la muchacha que amaba – algo tendría que haber ocurrido que le permitiese cambiar su caballo blanco por uno negro… Además, alguien tendría que haber puesto el decreto del rey en su mano.

Cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo, lo sabía…

Asestó con sus pies los flancos de Blackie y cabalgó, sudando un momento y tiritando al otro.

Finalmente, Roland cabalgó hasta el castillo. Custodiaba el feudo al norte del condado, el último reducto en el camino hacia el campamento de los caballeros. Se sentó a horcajadas en su montura por un momento, disfrutando de la familiar mampostería.

El castillo se alzaba ante él como un coloso. Las chimeneas de cada sala estaban recubiertas de blanca Creta; estrechas aberturas proporcionaban una visión completa de cada fachada. Ménsulas y cornisas decoradas con bloques del color gris de la piedra, cuya magnitud hacía que Roland se sintiese diminuto. La envergadura del castillo aturdía su mente. Siempre lo había hecho, aunque solo fuese por un breve momento, cuando cruzaba sus puertas casi a diario – y subía sus estriadas piedras para llegar a un solitario balcón todas las noches.

Sus rodillas sacudieron los flancos de su caballo. Su corazón se sentía como si hubiese aumentado diez veces su tamaño natural. Latía como si cada palpitación fuese la última. La parte trasera de sus hombros ardía, quería volar lejos, pero sus alas estaban atrapadas por la cota de malla metálica que llevaba puesta. Además, no importaba cuánto de lejos pudiese volar, no podía escapar del horror que inundaba su alma.

En el interior del castillo vivía una muchacha llamada Rosaline. La única mujer en todo el Universo que Roland había amado.

Blackie relinchó suavemente cuando Roland descabalgó. La llevó hacia un pequeño brote de un manzano en los límites meridionales de la propiedad del padre de Rosaline y ató la brida alrededor del tronco.

¿Cuántas veces Roland había rondado los árboles de esta huerta, con una cesta de mimbre en su brazo, detrás de ella, adorando los suaves y lentos movimientos mientras Rosaline arrancaba los rojos frutos de las ramas?

Su padre era conde o duque o barón o cualquier otra variedad de soberano de la codiciada tierra. Roland había dejado de preocuparse por tales títulos mortales después de mil años de tener que ver jugar a su especie en juegos de guerra. La única pasión mortal en la vida parecía ser exactamente eso: declarar la guerra, robar las riquezas de feudos cercanos y hacer la vida un infierno para todos sus vecinos. El grupo de caballeros a los que Terry y Roland pertenecían habían visto su número reducido por el sacudimiento y tuvieron que pasar muchas horas entre los muros de este castillo.

Metió la mano en la alforja de Blackie y encontró una manzana seca, se la dio al caballo mientras evaluaba la situación.

Recordó la Feria de San Valentín. Sabía que se celebraba justo después de que su romance con Rosaline hubiese acabado. Su amor había durado…. cinco años.

No tenía que haberse detenido aquí. Debía haber sabido que esto pasaría –que los recuerdos inundarían su mente y lo paralizarían.

No había pasado ni un solo día, durante estos miles de años, que Roland no se arrepintiera de la forma en las que las cosas habían terminado con Rosaline. Había diseñado su vida en torno a esa pena: muros y muros y muros, cada uno con su impenetrable fachada. Su arrepentimiento había construido un castillo en su interior, más vasto que muchos universos, más que el castillo que tenía ante él. Tal vez, por eso el tamaño de este castillo inglés lo impresionaba tan radicalmente – porque le recordaba la amarga fortaleza que había construido en su interior.

Era demasiado tarde para redimirse ante ella.

Y, a pesar de todo….

Acarició alentadoramente a Blackie y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Había un pasillo de losas de piedra alienadas llena de arbustos de prímulas invernantes, que terminaban en una pesada puerta de metal. Roland la evitó y tomó el camino lateral. Caminaba bajo la línea de árboles de los bosques limítrofes hasta que pudo ocultarse en el muro occidental del castillo. Por encima de él, a cincuenta pies, en la fachada estaba la primera ventana, que tenía unas vistas impresionantes.

Y en su interior…

Rosaline solía esperarle allí, con su rubio pelo en el borde de la ventana. Era la señal de que estaba sola – y esperando por los labios de Roland. La ventana ahora estaba vacía; la miraba desde el suelo y una sensación de oxidada nostalgia acudió a Roland, como si estuviese muy, muy lejos del lugar al que pertenecía.

Sin guardias vigilando desde las almenas – el muro era demasiado alto –. Salió de las sombras y se acercó al pie de la ventana.

Deslizó su mano sobre el muro, recordando los las ranuras donde tantas veces había puesto sus pies antes. Jamás se hubiese atrevido a mostrar sus alas frente a Rosaline. Era demasiado pedir para un mortal como ella que lo amaba a pesar del color su piel. Su padre nunca "vio" a Roland…jamás permitiría que un "Moro" luchase para él.

Roland podría haber cambiado su aspecto. Los ángeles lo hacen todo el tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces había cambiado Terry su apariencia por Candy? Habían perdido la cuenta.

Pero el estilo de Roland no era seguir esa tendencia. Era un clasicista. Su alma se sentía cómoda – tan cómoda como era posible – en esta particular piel.

Había ocasiones, como hoy, cuando su apariencia había causado algunas molestias, pero nunca nada que no pudiese soportar. Rosaline le había dicho que lo amaba por lo que había en su interior. Y él la amaba por su franqueza pero… realmente no lo conocía. Había cosas sobre él que nunca podría explicarle.

Ahora no debía exponerse, no podía arrojar su armadura y mostrar sus alas. Un viejo hábito que le ayudaría a escalar la pared a la vieja usanza.

El recorrido de acceso al muro volvió a su mente, como si estuviera iluminado por el brillo de sus doradas alas reflejadas en él.

Comenzó a subir.

Al principio, se mostró cauteloso en su ascenso, pero al oír el chirriar del metal de su armadura, los recuerdos de su pasado romance pronto le hicieron sentirse ágil otra vez.

Minutos más tarde, llegó a la cima de la pared exterior y alcanzó la estrecha cornisa de la balaustrada. Se enderezó, y se dirigió hacia el torreón contemplando su forma cónica. Desde allí había una traicionera subida hasta el anillo de ventanas en forma de arco que circundaban la torre. Sabía que había una estrecha terraza fuera de una de las ventanas, y una pequeña cornisa de piedra que rodeaba la torre. Podía acceder a ella y mirar al interior.

Pronto, llegó a la pequeña cornisa y se aferró con fuerza a la piedra de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta. Una cortina de seda roja ondeaba con la brisa. Y allí, detrás de la cortina, un roce de movimiento mortal. Roland contuvo la respiración.

Las ondas de su dorado pelo, largo y suelto, caían por la parte posterior de su magnífico vestido verde. ¿Era ella? Tenía que ser.

Sintió ganas de alcanzarla y tirar de ella desde la ventana, para hacer que todo fuera como solía ser. Los dedos de sus manos se estaban entumeciendo en la cornisa y, en el momento crucial, cuando la diosa rubia se dio la vuelta, se quedó helado, tan rápido, que pensó que caería como un témpano al suelo.

Se apartó y se volvió a acercar a la cornisa con el pecho pegado al muro, no podía sacar sus ojos de la muchacha.

No era ella.

Era Celia, la hija más joven del Señor. Debía tener dieciséis años – la edad de Rosaline cuando Roland le rompió el corazón. Se parecía a su hermana: piel blanca, ojos azules, labios como pétalos de rosa y una impresionante melena rubia. Pero el fuego en su interior – el poderoso fuego que Roland había adorado en Rosaline – no era más que un rescoldo moribundo en Celia.

Sin embargo, Roland seguía mirando, incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento. Si Celia cruzaba la ventana hacia el balcón – cosa que parecía que tenía la intención de hacer – Roland sería arrestado.

"¿Hermana?".

Aquella voz – como un instrumento de cuerda, sólo que más hermoso. ¡Rosaline!.

Por una fracción de segundo, Roland vio una sombra en la puerta, y luego: el claro y elegante perfil de la única mujer que él había amado. Su corazón se detuvo. No podía respirar. Quería gritar su nombre, alcanzarla…

Pero las palmas sudorosas de sus manos le traicionaron y falló su agarre. Durante los eternos segundos que duró la caída Roland sintió como si estuviese flotando en el aire, desplomándose hasta llegar al fangoso suelo

Un recuerdo:

Las puertas abiertas de un granero en ruinas.

Roland reconoció la estructura desvencijada en la esquina noroeste de los terrenos del castillo. El sol pasaba junto a la puerta a las seis en punto en las noches de verano, aunque Roland adivinó por la luz dorada sobre el heno que casi eran las siete. Casi la hora de la cena – o el tiempo, demasiado breve, que Roland tenía para persuadir a Rosaline de pasar un momento a solas.

A través de las amplias puertas de madera vio a dos siluetas acurrucadas en un rincón oscuro. Allí, entre la comida de las gallinas y un montón de hoces oxidadas, Roland vio a su yo pasado.

Apenas reconoció al muchacho que había sido. Eran el mismo y, sin embargo algo hacía parecer a ese muchacho más joven. La esperanza. La castidad. Llevaba puesta una túnica de lana y sus ojos eran tan brillantes como los de una potra recién nacida. Ella hacía que él… que él se olvidase de los millones de años de duro trabajo en la Tierra, de su existencia en el Cielo y de la Caída.

Podía ser un experimentado en el arte de la guerra, en la rebelión contra lo divino, pero cuando se trataba del amor, el corazón de Roland era como el de un niño.

Se sentó sobre un taburete de madera de tres patas y miró – con tanto ahínco que le daba vergüenza recordarlo – a la hermosa muchacha rubia que estaba delante de él.

Rosaline estaba recostada en un costado del heno, ajena a los cardos que se pegaban a su vestido. Su pelo tenía un brillo más hermoso aún de lo que él recordaba, y su piel era tan dulce y delicada como la nata. Ella miraba hacia abajo, lo que significaba que todo lo que Roland pudo ver de sus ojos azules era a través de la suave cortina de pestañas que emergía por encima de ellos. Por aquel entonces, sus carnosos labios tenían dos expresiones: el puchero al que se aferraban ahora o el regalo de una breve sonrisa que, a veces, regalaba a Roland. Ambas deseables.

Ella se movió en el heno, fingiendo aburrimiento. En realidad, estaba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de él. Roland podía verlo ahora.

"Tengo una pequeña… bobada para ti. ¿Le gustaría a mi lady escucharla?", dijo su yo pasado.

Roland recordó la inclinación impaciente de la barbilla de su propio pasado, que ardía por la vergüenza. Ahora se acordaba de por qué había insistido tanto para convencerla de que se reuniese con él en el granero…

…para asaltarla con su mala poesía.

El muchacho, sentado en el taburete, no quiso esperar – estaba claro que no podía esperar – a que Rosaline refunfuñase. Y cuando lanzó sus horribles versos, nadie podría haber imaginado que este soneto lo hubiese compuesto un Ángel de la Música.

Las cimas nevadas son insignificantes en comparación con la deslumbrante Rosaline.

La suave mirada de los gatitos es menos, en el regazo de Rosaline. Como los versos al poema, yo soy a Rosaline.

El trabajo de elaborar una cesta, para luego portarla para Rosaline. Como la nuez supera a la cáscara, dicha nuez es Rosaline.

El que los misterios busca, debería contemplar a Rosaline.

Finalizada su exposición, Roland levantó la vista para ver la cara de Rosaline que fruncía el ceño. Él lo recordaba ahora, luchó por soportarlo por segunda vez, y sintió la misma pesadez en el estómago, como un yunque que cae por un acantilado.

Ella preguntó: ¿Por qué me dedicas tan toscos versos?

Esta vez, en su recuerdo, Roland pudo percibirlo en su voz: ¡Por supuesto!...Ella le estaba tomando el pelo.

Debería haberlo sabido cuando ella le tomó la mano y tiró de él hacia el heno, junto a ella. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no pudo oírla cuando le dijo: Cállate y bésame.

¡Y cómo le había besado!...

Aquella primera vez, en la que sus labios se unieron, algo incendió el interior de Roland como si su alma se hubiese electrizado. Su cuerpo se tensó intentando no hacer nada que estropease ese momento. Sus labios se soldaron a los de ella, pero sin fuerza, delicadamente. Sus manos se pegaron como garras a los hombros de Rosaline, y ella se retorcía en su abrazo.

Por fin dejó escapar una dulce sonrisa mientras se deslizaba entre sus brazos. Se inclinó hacia atrás en el heno, con sus labios de color de rosa fruncidos otra vez. Ella le miró del modo que un niño mira un juguete que ya no le gusta. "Tú dedicatoria no me hizo gracia".

Roland se incorporó de rodillas con las manos apoyadas sobre el áspero heno. "¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo? Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo mejor…".

"Bueno, espero que sí". Su sonrisa era tímida y elegante. Se apartó lo suficiente para burlarse de él y se recostó en la paja cerrando los ojos: "Puedes intentarlo otra vez".

Roland inspiró profundamente, bebiendo en la dulzura que irradiaba Rosaline. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darle otro torpe beso, ella le detuvo presionando una mano contra su pecho.

Rosaline sentía que su corazón se aceleraba pero no se dejó.

"Esta vez…" ella le instruyó, "… no tan forzado. Más… fluido. Piensa en la fluidez de un poema. Bueno quizás no en la de uno de los tuyos. Tal vez en tu poema favorito de otro autor. Piensa en cuando nos besamos".

"¿Cómo esto?" Roland intentó estabilizarse pero cayó encima de ella, rodando hacia un lado, y dándose de bruces en el heno. Se giró hacia ella, sonrojado.

Yacieron juntos, uno frente al otro. Ella le tomó las manos. Sus caderas se tocaban a través de sus ropas. Las puntas de sus pies se rozaban embarazosamente. Sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia.

"Te perdiste mi boca"; sus labios se entreabrieron con una sonrisa seductora. "Roland, el amor significa no tener miedo de dejarse llevar, confiando en que deseas todo lo que el otro hace, ¿entiendes?".

"Si, si,… lo entiendo". La voz de Roland temblaba mientras se acercaba su próximo intento. Sus labios, sus manos y su corazón estaban llenos de expectación. Tímidamente, se acercó más a ella…

"¿Roland?".

¿Qué pasa ahora?..

"Abrázame con fuerza, señor, no me va a romper".

Mientras la besaba, Roland sentía que ni la llamada del mismísimo Lucifer podría obligarle a separarse de la doncella.

Seguiría el consejo que ella le dio una y mil veces con otras mujeres en el futuro, pero nunca, jamás, volvería a sentir de esta manera.

Se despertó sintiéndose mareado y perdido.

El dulce recuerdo del romance con Rosaline se estaba evaporando. Tocó su palpitante cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Lentamente, se balanceó sobre sus pies. Le dolía todo, pero no era nada que no curase con un poco de tiempo.

Miró hacia atrás, al balcón. Nunca se había caído desde allí en los viejos tiempos. Probablemente no debería haber llevado una armadura completa.

Estaba oxidado. ¿Cuántas veces se había subido a esa misma pared a la espera de reunirse con ella? ¿Cuántas veces el largo y rubio pelo de Rosaline le había dado la señal, como Rapunzel?

Normalmente, cuando Roland alcanzaba la terraza, ella le esperaba entusiasmada por verle. Ella clamaba su nombre en susurros para luego unirse a sus brazos. Era tan ligera, tan delicada, su piel perfumada con agua de rosas, de su cuerpo afloraba la fuerza de su amor secreto…

Roland sacudió la cabeza, su amor no había sido solamente puro brillo y gozo. Un oscuro recuerdo contaminaba el resto.

Era el último recuerdo que tenía de ella.

Sucedió en el tercer año de su secreto noviazgo, mientras el mundo a su alrededor se transformaba en otoño, y las hojas verdes del verano se habían quemado en una explosión de ardientes tonos rojos y naranjas.

Juntos planearon huir, escapando de las reglas de su padre, así como de los prejuicios de una sociedad que no permitiría a la hija de un noble casarse con un moro. Roland se había alejado de su amada durante una semana, con el pretexto de hacer planes para su nueva vida juntos.

Pero le había mentido. En realidad se había ido en busca de consejo a cerca de los problemas que tendría, en el futuro, una relación como la suya:

¿Le amaría igual si supiese la verdad sobre él?

O… ¿podría mantener en secreto su verdadera naturaleza y hacerla feliz al mismo tiempo?

En realidad, solo había una persona a la que podía recurrir.

Encontró a Anthony al sur de unas islas que en un futuro se llamarían Nueva Zelanda. Por aquel entonces, aquellas islas no habían sido descubiertas por el hombre. Los maoríes no llegarían a esta tierra hasta dentro de medio siglo, por lo que Anthony tenía todo el lugar para él solo.

Roland volaba sobre los amenazantes acantilados, afilados como puñales, una panorámica que jamás había visto. Los fuertes vientos traicionaban sus alas, sacudiéndolo entre las nubes. Estaba temblando y empapado cuando llegó a la primitiva extensión terrenal donde Anthony se escondía del Universo.

El agua era un espejo de las montañas, verdes por los bosques de hayas.

Al sobrevolar la superficie del agua una de las alas de Roland la rozó, notándola fría como el hielo. Se estremeció y continuó su camino.

Aterrizó en una roca de pizarra gris de gran envergadura frente a una impresionante cascada, cuya altura se perdía entre la niebla. En su base yacía el caído hermano de Roland, dejando que sus alas se vieran golpeadas por la potente caída del agua.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? …¿cuánto tiempo había estado allí tirado, bajo la tortura de la cascada?...

"¡Anthony!".

Roland gritó su nombre 3 veces hasta darse por vencido y meterse a rescatar a su hermano de semejante tortura. La sensación de contacto físico hizo que Anthony se agitase, aferrándose a las rocas donde yacía. Pero luego reconoció a Roland y se dejó arrastrar fuera de la corriente, con una fuerte sospecha en su rostro.

Roland le condujo a un saliente rocoso lejos de las cataratas. Le costó mucho trabajo; estaba exhausto, empapado y congelado hasta la médula. El saliente era estrecho y no había espacio suficiente para los dos sobre la piedra húmeda. Era un lugar misteriosamente tranquilo, a pesar de estar justo detrás del rugido del agua.

Agotado, Roland retrocedió tambaleándose hasta que sus alas se encontraron con la roca, se dejó caer y se sentó.

"Vete a casa, Roland".

Los azules ojos de Anthony parecían aturdidos y desorientados, mientras se apoyaba en su codo. Su cuerpo desnudo era un enfermizo hematoma púrpura provocado por el golpeo incesante de la cascada. Pero lo peor de todo eran sus alas…

Estaban hechas polvo pero brotaban nuevas fibras doradas. Roland no podía dejar de admirar cómo brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

"Así que ¿es verdad?". Roland había oído los rumores que decían que Anthony había cruzado al otro lado, con Lucifer.

Ningún demonio parecía capaz de hacer acopio del ritual de bienvenida reservado a los miembros del redil: abrazarse, enroscando las puntas de sus alas como una expresión de aceptación por parte de cada uno de ellos, el reconocimiento de que estaban a salvo y entre amigos.

Anthony se levantó, se acercó y le escupió en la cara a Roland. "Careces de fuerza para arrastrarme de nuevo al servicio. Lucifer hubiese venido aquí si hubiese pensado que he sido negligente".

Roland se limpió la cara y se arrastró a sus pies. Alargó la mano hacia Anthony pero el demonio retrocedió aumentando la distancia entre ambos.

"Anthony, he venido aquí para…".

"Yo he venido aquí para estar solo". Anthony se dirigió a una oscura parte de la cornisa donde tenía su ropa y bolsas con algunas pertenencias. Roland creyó reconocer el pergamino que pudo haber sido su acuerdo matrimonial pero Anthony rápidamente arrojó un manto de piel de oveja peluda alrededor de su cuerpo y escondió el pergamino. "¿Todavía estás aquí?".

"Necesito consejo".

"¿Sobre qué?...¿cómo vivir la buena vida?". La chispa de Anthony había vuelto pero desentonaba con el pálido y fantasmagórico espectro que Roland tenía ante sí. "Empieza por encontrarte a ti mismo en una isla desierta. Esta está ocupada, pero debe haber más por ahí en alguna parte". Anthony extendió su mano como mostrando el mundo para Roland.

"Amo a una mujer mortal", dijo Roland lentamente "Y quiero hacer mi vida con ella".

"Tú no tienes vida. Eres un ángel caído en el otro lado. Eres un demonio". "Sabes lo que quiero decir".

"Créeme. El Amor es imposible. Márchate y ahórrale a tu corazón un disgusto".

En ese instante, Roland se dio cuenta de que había sido una locura ir a pedir consejo a Anthony. Y sin embargo había ido. La historia de amor de Anthony no había funcionado… pero podía entender por lo que Roland estaba pasando.

"Tal vez podrías decirme qué… no sé qué hacer".

"Muy bien" dijo Anthony, respirando de manera profunda y trémula. "Está bien. No te degrades por vivir una mentira. No me preguntes si ella te querrá si se entera de lo que eres…incluso el enamorado más necio sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta. No lo hará. No puede. Tampoco sueñes con que puedes mantenerlo en secreto. Y, sobre todo, por el amor de Lucifer, no hay que olvidar que no hay ningún templo en la tierra donde se te permita casarte con esa pobre criatura". "Creo que puedo hacerlo, Anthony".

"¿Sentís ambos lo mismo?" "Sí, nos amamos".

"¿Y cuál es su punto de vista a cerca de la eternidad?

Roland hizo una pausa.

"¿No me vas a decir que no lo sabes?. Bien, entonces, te lo diré yo. Ahí va, Roland, la incuestionable verdad sobre nuestra inmortalidad: los mortales no pueden entenderlo. Les da miedo. El conocimiento – saberlo – la devoraría, porque envejecerá y morirá, y tú seguirás siendo el joven y robusto demonio que eres – ".

"Podría cambiar por ella, podría envejecer, aparentar arrugarme y marchitarme y…"

"Roland…", Anthony se puso serio. "…ese no es tu estilo. Sea quien sea ella, le será más fácil, mientras se sienta joven y proporcionada, encontrar a otra pareja. No malgastes sus mejores años".

"Pero tiene que haber una forma en la que el amor sea posible. Sólo porque Karen y tú no pudisteis…" "No estamos hablando de mi".

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando el eco de la caída del agua que les rodeaba.

"Bien", dijo Roland, "entonces, ¿qué pasa con Terry y?..."

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" rugió Anthony hacia la cascada. Su rostro se puso rojo de repentina furia. "Si ellos son tu ejemplo a seguir, pídeles consejo a ellos". Sacudió la cabeza disgustado. "Todos sabemos que va a pasar de todos modos".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

Ahora Anthony miraba a Roland. Y Roland se ruborizó compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

"Al final…" dijo Anthony, "… él la abandonará. No tiene otra opción. No es rival para esta maldición. Le sobrevivirá y acabará con él".

Las alas de Roland se erizaron. "Te equivocas. Te estás pareciendo demasiado a Lucifer…".

"Eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad" censuró Anthony, pero cuando se dio la vuelta Roland viola marca en la parte posterior de su cuello. El tatuaje sobresalía del alto cuello de su manto. Inconfundible.

"¿Ahora llevas su marca?", la voz de Roland tembló. Él no la tenía. Ni esperaría tenerla nunca. Lucifer sólo marcaba a ciertos demonios, los demonios con los que quería tener una relación especial.

"Anthony, no puedes…".

Anthony cogió la cara de Roland con la mano y apretó con fuerza. Permanecieron cerca, encerrados en un agarre íntimo. Roland no sabía si eran amigos o enemigos.

"¿Quién vino a pedir consejo a quien, Roland? No estamos hablando de mí ni de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Estamos hablando de ti y de tu conmovedora historia de amor, a la que vas a tener que poner fin."

"Tiene que haber algún modo de…"

"Afróntalo. No hubieras venido a mí si no supieses ya la respuesta".

De todas las cosas que Cam le había dicho ese día en la cascada, sus palabras de despedida fueron las más difíciles de asimilar: Sí, Roland sabía la respuesta que buscaba. Deseaba que alguien le dijese lo contrario y lo salvase de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando volvió para hablar con Rosaline, ella parecía saberlo todo. Subió a su balcón pero ella no se apresuró a besarle. Su rostro palideció tan pronto como Roland entró en sus aposentos.

"Te noto cambiado", su voz era fría y desconfiada. "¿Qué pasa?".

A Roland le dolía todo el cuerpo al verla tan triste. No quería mentirle, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

"Oh, Rosaline, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte que…"

Entonces, como si Rosaline recordase sus locuaces poemas, le exigió: "Respóndeme en una palabra. ¿Lo nuestro tiene futuro?

Esto había ocurrido hace más de mil años. Y aún así, Roland seguía avergonzándose, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Deseó poder borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria. Pero había ocurrido. Y no se podía cambiar el pasado.

Había respondido a Rosaline con una sola palabra:

"Adiós".

Hubiese querido decir: "Para siempre".

Sin embargo, Cam había dicho la verdad: "para siempre" no era posible entre una mujer y un ángel caído.

Roland huyó antes de que ella le rogase que no lo hiciera. Pensaba que estaba siendo valiente. Pero la vida le había enseñado que no lo era. Estaba desolado.

Después de esto, Roland sólo la había visto una vez más: dos semanas más tarde, cuando rondó la ventana del castillo y la había visto llorando sin cesar.

Juró que nunca más dañaría a nadie por culpa de su amor. Desapareció. Volvió a su camino.

Roland notó algo en su mejilla y se sorprendió al descubrir que era una lágrima. Aunque había limpiado un millón de gotas saladas de sus mejillas, no podía recordar la última vez que había llorado.

Pensó en Candy y Terry, de su eterna y mutua devoción. Ellos nunca huyeron de sus errores… y a lo largo de los siglos, habían cometido muchos. Volvían a los mismos errores, recreándolos, explotándolos, hasta el último estallido de una última vida, cuando ella se reencarnó como Candice White. Era lo que la había impulsado a huir a su pasado y encontrar una solución a la maldición. Para que ella y Terry pudiesen estar juntos.

¿Cómo? Siempre estarían juntos. Siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, no importa Roland no tenía a nadie.

En silencio, se puso de pie e hizo su propia promesa de San Valentín. Escalaría el muro de Rosaline de nuevo – y se redimiría a sí mismo de la única forma que sabía.

Roland se apoyó en la pared exterior del muro, en un segundo se escurría en la balaustrada de piedra y luego a la ascensión final a la torreta y al balcón de Rosaline,… una vez más.

En el momento en el que Roland volvió a alcanzar el balcón, el sol estaba llegando a su punto más bajo en el cielo, proyectando largas sombras sobre su hombro. Las anunciadoras se movían enrollándose en espirales dentro de las sombras, susurrándole "Estamos aquí"… pero dejaron le solo. La temperatura había bajado, y el aire traía indicios de que comenzaba a helar.

Se imaginó entrando en la torreta a través del balcón, escabulléndose por los pasillos bañados por la oscuridad del crepúsculo, hasta encontrar su habitación. Y, entonces, se imaginó la expresión de Rosaline:

Imágenes de su asombro, la alegría en el rostro de Rosaline, y sus manos apretando su exquisito pecho… Pero… ¿y si estaba enfadada? Cinco años después…era posible. No podía descartarlo. Habían compartido algo extraordinario y hermoso; ella le había enseñado que las mujeres sentían profundamente cuando amaban. Sentían el amor de un modo que Roland nunca pudo concebir, como si sus corazones tuviesen recámaras adicionales, infinitamente extensas, donde el amor podía permanecer para siempre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? El viento se filtró por debajo de su armadura de acero. No debía estar allí. Esa parte de su vida había terminado. Cam podía estar equivocado sobre el amor, pero no estaba equivocado sobre cómo el tiempo había cambiado a Roland.

Debía bajar, subir a su caballo y buscar a Terry.

Solo que…no podía.

¿Qué podía hacer? Podía arrastrarse.

Podía ponerse de rodillas ante ella, y pedir perdón. Podía y lo haría…

Hasta este momento, no se había dado cuenta de que él necesitaba su perdón.

Estaba cerca del balcón, temblando. ¿Nervioso o excitado? Había llegado tan lejos,…y todavía no sabía lo que iba a decir. Unas pocas líneas de un poema hecho con el corazón…

No hay ningún rostro en mi mente, más que el bello rostro de Rosaline… No – de esta misma forma había tenido algún apuro con Rosaline: ella no necesitaba una mala poesía. Necesitaba algo físico, amor recíproco.

¿Podía dárselo ahora?

La roja cortina ondeó con el viento, la apartó con un simple roce de sus dedos. Se ocultó detrás de la pared de piedra, estirando el cuello hasta que pudo ver el dormitorio donde solían estar a solas.

Rosaline.

Estaba gloriosa, sentada en un rincón en una silla de madera, cantando en voz baja. Su rostro había envejecido, pero los años habían sido amables: la niña que Roland había visto crecer era una joven muy hermosa.

Estaba exultante. Espectacular.

Sí, Roland sabía que había cometido un error. Había sido inmaduro e insensato, cínico y había estado convencido de que lo que tenían podía durar. Sin atender a los consejos de Anthony.

Pero mira a Candy y Terry. Ellos habían demostrado a Roland que el amor podía sobrevivir incluso al más duro de los castigos. Y tal vez, todo lo que hasta ese momento – volver accidentalmente a esta época, comprometiéndose a ayudar a Paty y Stear, cabalgando hasta el viejo castillo de Rosaline – hubiese ocurrido por una razón.

Tenía una segunda oportunidad en el amor.

Esta vez, seguiría a su corazón. Esta dispuesto a saltar la ventana abierta… Pero espera… Rosaline no estaba cantando para ella. Roland parpadeó, mirando de nuevo. Ella tenía audiencia: un niño pequeño, envuelto en un edredón de plumas. El niño estaba mamando. Rosaline era madre.

Rosaline era la esposa de algún hombre.

El cuerpo de Roland se quedó paralizado y un pequeño grito ahogado se escapó entre sus labios. Debería de haberse sentido aliviado al ver su aspecto inmejorable – el más feliz que ella jamás había tenido – pero lo único que sintió fue una poderosa soledad.

Se alejó con pesadez de la puerta del balcón, golpeando su espalda contra la pared curva de la torre. ¿Qué clase de hombre había usurpado el lugar que Roland nunca debería haber dejado?

Se atrevió a mirar otra vez, vio que Rosaline se levantaba de la silla y colocaba al bebé en una cuna de madera. Cerró los ojos y escuchó sus pasos desvaneciéndose como una canción, mientras andaba por la habitación hacia el pasillo. Esta no podía ser la manera en la que terminase su último encuentro amoroso.

Tonto. Tonto por volver. Tonto por no dejar las cosas como estaban.

Instintivamente, la siguió, arrastrándose a lo largo del borde superficial de la torreta hasta la siguiente ventana. Se agarró a la pared con las manos rasguñadas.

Este aposento, al lado de la habitación en la que había visto a Rosaline, pertenecía a su hermano Geoffrey. Sin embargo, cuando Roland se acercó a mirar, había ropa de mujer colgada por la ventana.

Oyó la voz baja de un hombre, y luego la respuesta de Rosaline.

Un joven se sentó de espaldas a Roland en el borde de una cama de damasco. Cuando giró su cabeza, su perfil era bien parecido, pero no tan irresistible. Suave pelo castaño, piel pecosa y una nariz ligeramente torcida.

Una mujer estaba tumbada al otro lado de la cama, su rubia cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de él. Ella estaba llorando.

Era Rosaline.

"Pero, ¿Por qué, Alexander?".

Cuando ella levantó la cara bañada en lágrimas para mirarlo, el corazón de Roland quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Alexander, su marido, acarició el cabello enmarañado de su esposa. "Mi amor", dijo besándole la nariz, el último lugar que Roland habría elegido si hubiese tenido acceso a aquellos labios. "Mi caballo está ensillado. Los hombres me esperan en el cuartel. Sabes que me tengo que ir antes de que anochezca para unirme a ellos".

Rosaline agarró la manga blanca de su camisa y sollozó. "Mi padre tiene un millar de caballeros que pueden ir en tu lugar. Te lo ruego, no me dejes…no nos dejes…para ir a la batalla".

"Tu padre ya ha sido demasiado generoso. ¿Por qué debe ir otro hombre en mi lugar cuando yo soy joven y capaz? Es mi deber, Rosaline. Tengo que irme. Cuando nuestra cruzada termine, volveré con vosotros".

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas de furia. "No puedo soportar perderte. No puedo vivir sin ti".

El corazón de Roland se estremeció ante sus palabras.

"No tendrás que hacerlo", dijo Alexander, "Te doy mi palabra: volveré".

Se levantó de la cama, ayudando a su esposa a ponerse en pie. Roland se celó aún más, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada otra vez. Su vientre sobresalía debajo de su fina bata plisada. Ella apoyó sus manos sobre él, abatida.

Roland nunca habría sido capaz de dejarla en un estado como ese. ¿Cómo podía este hombre ir a la guerra? ¿Qué importaba la guerra en comparación con las obligaciones del amor?

Cualquier dolor que pudiera haber sentido por Roland hace cinco años, palidecía en comparación con esto, porque este hombre no solo era su amante y su marido sino que también era el padre de sus hijos.

El corazón de Roland se hundió. No podía soportarlo. Pensó en todos estos años entre esta angustia medieval y el presente del que había regresado – de los siglos que había pasado en la luna, vagando sin rumbo a través de peñascos, abandonando sus funciones, tratando de olvidar que la había conocido.

Pero ahora sabía que no importaría cuanto tiempo durase su eternidad, nunca olvidaría sus lágrimas.

Qué tonto narcisista había sido. Ella no necesitaba sus disculpas – disculparse con ella ahora sería totalmente egoísta, Roland tan sólo buscaba un alivio para su culpable conciencia. Y abrir sus heridas ahora…no había nada que pudiera hacer o ser para Rosaline nunca más.

O casi nada.

El joven hombre parecía larguirucho y desorientado cuando se acercó a la cuadra donde Roland esperaba. Llevaba el casco en la mano dejando su rostro al descubierto. Roland lo estudió. Odiaba y respetaba a ese hombre, que claramente se sentía obligado y reacio a luchar. ¿Podía el honor y el deber significar más para él que el amor? ¿O quizás confundía el honor y el deber con el amor?

¿Quién querría ir a la guerra y dejar a su amada familia?

"¡Soldado!", Roland llamó a Alexander cuando éste estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer el tormento en sus ojos. "Usted es Alexander, pariente de mi Señor John, quien ostenta el título de este feudo?".

"¿Y quién eres tú?". Alexander dio un paso hacia el umbral de la cuadra. Sus claros ojos marrones se fijaron en la formal armadura de Roland. "¿De qué batalla has venido?".

"He sido enviado aquí para tomar su lugar en la campaña".

Alexander se detuvo. "¿Te ha enviado mi mujer?, ¿su padre?", sacudió la cabeza. "Hazte a un lado, soldado. Déjame montar".

"De hecho, no lo haré. Su misión ha cambiado. Conoce el terreno en esta zona mejor que nadie. Tiempos peligrosos pueden llegar si la batalla no nos favorece en el norte. Si nos retiramos, se le necesita aquí para proteger a la ciudad de los intrusos".

Alexander ladeó la cabeza. "Muestra tu rostro, soldado, porque no confío en un hombre que esconde su rostro detrás de una máscara".

"Disculpe señor, pero mi cara no es de su incumbencia". "¿Quién eres?". "Un hombre que sabe que su deber está aquí, con su familia. Todos los botines de guerra no importan, la verdadera condecoración es el amor y la familia. Ahora, retírese si desea vivir".

Alexander dejó escapar una sonrisa, pero luego su expresión se endureció.

Sacó su espada. "Veámoslo, pues".

Roland debería haberse esperado esto. Y sin embargo, le irritaba. ¿Cómo podía estar tan decidido a dejarla?. ¡Él jamás lo haría!.

Y, con todo, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Abandonó a su verdadero amor como un tonto insensible, estúpido. Había estado solo desde entonces. La soledad es una cosa, pero más horrible y angustiosa se vuelve cuando el alma prueba el amor.

Ningún hombre debería cometer el mismo error. Incluso a pesar de sus celos, Roland lo tenía claro. Tenía que detener a Alexander.

Tragó saliva, suspiró para sus adentros y sacó su espada. Medía por lo menos un metro de largo y parecía tan punzante como el dolor que Roland sentía en el corazón al tener que hacerle frente a este hombre. "Soldado…" dijo Roland rotundamente, "…no es una broma".

El hombre avanzó, blandiendo su espada con torpeza. Roland la desvió con un movimiento de muñeca sin apenas esforzarse. Las espadas se enfrentaron con un sórdido ruido.

Alexander resbaló en la tierra con la ligera orientación de la espada de Roland, hasta que rebotó contra el húmedo heno que se acumulaba en el suelo del establo.

"¿Por qué quiere ir en busca de tu propia muerte?", le preguntó Roland.

Alexander gruñó y se alzó de nuevo en posición de lucha, elevando su espada por encima de su pecho. "No soy un cobarde".

Quizás no, pero era excepcionalmente inepto a la hora de combatir. Probablemente había practicado el manejo de la espada cuando era niño, luchando en un pajar en los festivales de verano con sus amigos de la infancia. No era un soldado. Estaría muerto en menos de una hora si llega a ir al frente.

Podría matarlo Roland ahora mismo…

Al instante, tuvo la visión de su espada moviéndose con destreza hacia el cuello desnudo de Alexander. La impresión de un severo corte y las rojas manchas del acero goteando el suelo.

Que fácil sería poner fin a la corta vida de Alexander. Ocupar su lugar en aquella torre y amarla como ella se merecía. Roland sabía cómo hacerlo. Podía hacerlo ahora mismo.

Pero parpadeó y vio a Rosalinda. El bebé. No masacrar, se recordó, solo persuadir.

Saltó hacia adelante ligeramente, blandiendo su espada hacia Alexander, quien se revolvía hacia atrás intentando ganar distancia. Esta vez evitó la espada de Roland por pura suerte.

Roland se echó a reír; su risa tenía un sabor amargo. "Le estoy ofreciendo una gran ayuda, soldado – y se lo prometo, pertenezco a una orden más alta que la de su Señor. Sepa que esto no es una deshonra para usted. Permítame que vaya a la guerra por usted".

"Hablas en clave", dijo Alexander atemorizado. "¡No puedes reemplazarme!".

"Si" dijo Roland furioso. "De otra cosa no, pero de eso estoy seguro".

En un estallido de violencia, Roland se olvidó de su propósito. Se fue hacia Alexander con la furia de un amante despechado. Alexander se quedó paralizado, con la espada tendida. Por su honor, no retrocedió. Pero con otro choque de espadas, Roland había desarmado a Alexander, y puso la punta de su espada en la garganta del joven hombre.

"Un verdadero caballero cedería. Aceptaría mi oferta y serviría a su pueblo aquí, protegiendo su casa y sus vecinos cuando necesiten protección. ¿Cede, Señor?".

Alexander se sintió ahogado, era incapaz de hablar. Mantuvo los ojos en la espada que le pinchaba el cuello. Estaba aterrorizado. Asintió con la cabeza. Cedía.

La calma volvió a Roland y se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Él y este pálido Alexander amaban lo mismo. No podían ser enemigos. Fue entonces cuando Roland eligió: no quiso salvarle la vida a Alexander por el bien del propio Alexander, sino por Rosaline.

"Usted es más valiente que yo". Y era cierto porque Alexander había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para amar a Rosaline, sin embargo Roland había tenido miedo. "Acepte su suerte, tiene esta noche para regresar con su familia". Tuvo que esforzarse por mantener su voz firme:" Bese a su esposa y crie a sus hijos. Eso es el verdadero honor".

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Roland empezó a sentir que Alexander podía ver a través de la ranura de la visera de su casco. ¿Podía sentir el sufrimiento de Roland? ¿Podía sentir lo cerca que Roland había estado de matarlo y ocupar su lugar?

Roland retiró la espada del cuello de Alexander. Enfundó su arma, montó su caballo y salió de la cuadra hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

El camino estaba vacío y parecía azul a la luz de la luna.

Roland se dirigía al norte. Todavía tenía que encontrar a Terry…por lo menos un amor sería redimido en esta justa contra el tiempo. Durante un cuarto de hora Roland se perdió entre los recuerdos de Rosaline, pero era demasiado doloroso. Sus ojos se centraron en la carretera cuando vio a un jinete galopando hacia él en un caballo negro como el carbón.

Incluso en la oscuridad, había algo extraño y familiar en la armadura de aquel caballero. Por un momento, se preguntó si se trataría de su antiguo yo, pero cuando el caballero levantó una mano para frenar se dio cuenta de que esos gestos no hubieran sido suyos.

Se detuvieron uno frente al otro, sus caballos relincharon mientras giraban en círculo, respirando las heladas.

"¿Viene de esa propiedad?", la voz del caballero retumbó en el camino mientras señalaba al castillo que quedaba atrás.

Debió pensar que Roland era Alexander. Este caballero había sido enviado para acompañar a Alexander al frente.

"Ss…sí", balbuceó Roland. "Reemplazo a…"

"¿Roland?". La voz del soldado cambió de ronca y afectada, a algo efervescente y fantásticamente encantador.

El caballero se quitó el casco. El pelo negro rodó rápidamente sobre la armadura y, luego, con la luz de la luna, Roland se dio cuenta de que le conocía desde los albores del tiempo.

"¡Arriane!".

Saltaron de sus caballos y se abrazaron. Roland no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su yo medieval había visto a la Arriane medieval, pero la batalla emocional a la que acababa de sobrevivir le hacía sentir que habían pasado siglos desde que no veía a su amiga.

Giró alrededor del delgado pero fuerte ángel. Sus alas florecieron de las ranuras de su armadura y Roland envidió su libertad. Por supuesto, sus ropas habían sido adaptadas en función de sus alas…Todos lo habían hecho por aquel entonces.

Roland se sentía enjaulado en su prestado traje metálico, pero no quería quejarse a Arriane. Ella todavía no sabía que era un anacronismo, y quería que siguiera siendo así. Estaba tan contento de verla…

La luna brillaba como un foco sobre la blanca piel de su amiga. Cuando ella giró la cabeza, Roland se quedó sin aliento.

Una horrible quemadura brillaba en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Su marmolea piel estaba salpicada de nudos sangrantes, una herida espantosa. Roland retrocedió sin querer haciendo a Arriane consciente de ello.

Levantó la mano para cubrir su herida, pero se quejó por el roce de sus dedos.

Roland habría visto esta cicatriz mil veces en futuros encuentros con Arriane, pero su origen seguía siendo un misterio para él. Sólo una cosa podría herir a un ángel de esa manera, pero nunca supo cómo preguntarle sobre ello.

La herida era reciente, como una erupción de llamas que le atravesaba el cuello. Debía haber sufrido la lesión hacía poco.

"Arriane, ¿Qué te pasó?".

Ella apartó la mirada, no en el sentido de dar a Roland un punto de vista aún más claro del que su devastada piel ya hacía. Olfateó. "El amor es el infierno".

"Pero…" – Roland cerró los ojos, escuchando la frase que se repetía en su mente: "la forma de un ángel no puede dañarse, excepto por…" Arriane miró hacia otro lado con vergüenza, y Roland la atrajo hacia sí. "Ay, Arriane", exclamó juntando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus ojos se sentían atraídos hacia el cuello, y al mismo tiempo lo repelían. No podía abrazarla como quería, no podía disminuir su dolor. "Me duele por ti".

Ella asintió. Lo sabía. Nunca le había gustado llorar. Dijo: "Acabo de ver a Terry".

"Iba de camino a encontrarme con él", dijo Roland, sin aliento. "Debe estar presente en la Feria de San Valentín".

"Cabalgaba hacia la villa esta noche. Es posible que ya esté allí. Candy será feliz…por lo menos".

"Sí" dijo Roland, recordando con más claridad. "Tú eras el caballero que vino a entregar ese mensaje a los demás, en el campamento. No era yo. Falsificaste el decreto del rey que ordenaba que los hombres se tomasen licencia para asistir a San Valentín"

Arriane se cruzó de brazos. "¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Clarividente". Él se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo sonriendo.

Era maravilloso tenerla aquí, a su querida amiga. Haría que el viaje fuese más llevadero, menos sombrío y angustioso.

Roland recogió el casco de Arriane y la ayudó a montar en su caballo. Se montó en su caballo y dejó caer su visera una vez más. Lado a lado, los dos caballeros cabalgaron hacia la villa.

A veces, en el amor no se trata de ganar, sino de sabios sacrificios y de la confianza de los amigos como Arriane. Amistad, Roland se dio cuenta, era su propio tipo de amor.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

**HOLA CHICAS, SIENTO NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES EL CAPÍTULO, SE QUE ESTOY ATRASADA EN MIS ACTUALIZACIONES CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, PERO EL SÁBADO SE PERDIÓ MI PERRITO Y NO HE PODIDO ENCONTRARLO, ESO ME HA TENIDO MUY MUY TRISTE Y NO HE LOGRADO, CONCENTRARME, SOLO LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA, YA ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AMOR ARDIENTE: EL SAN VALENTÍN DE ARRIANE**

Arriane respiraba el perfumado tomillo de la Toscana. Estaba tumbada sobre la verde hierba aterciopelada, apoyada en sus codos con el mentón entre las manos, disfrutando del calor, fuera de estación, y de la suave sensación unos dedos recorriendo su largo pelo negro.

Así era cómo Arriane y Tess pasaban sus poco frecuentes tardes juntas: una hacía trenzas, la otra contaba historias. Y luego intercambiaban sus papeles.

"Había una vez un ángel extraordinario…" Comenzó Arriane, girando su cabeza a un lado para que Tess pudiese recogerle el cabello desde la nuca.

Tess hacía mejores trenzados que Arriane. Se sentaba al lado de Arriane sosteniendo una cesta llena de flores silvestres en su regazo. Se inclinaba sobre la ceñida espalda de Arriane y tejía apretadas trenzas en el espeso cabello del ángel. Enfilaba las trenzas en forma de zigzag sobre el cuero cabelludo de Arriane, hasta que parecieran una medusa, que era el peinado favorito de Arriane.

Arriane, por el contrario, tenía suerte de conseguir una trenza torcida. Tiraba y tiraba ayudándose del peine de los mechones de Tess hasta que ésta gritaba con el dolor. A Arriane se le daba mucho mejor contar historias, ¿y qué sería de esos peinados sin una buena historia?

No sería tan divertido…

Arriane cerró los ojos y gimió ante el contacto de las uñas de Tess sobre su cuello. Nada era mejor como sentir el tacto de un amante.

"¿Arriane?".

"Si". Su mirada estaba perdida en el pasto, donde las vacas lecheras holgazaneaban en los doscientos acres de la granja. Estos eran sus momentos favoritos: tranquila y sin complicaciones, solo ellas dos. La tarde estaba acabando, la mayoría de las pastoras de la granja, donde Arriane había conseguido un empleo, ya habían vuelto a sus hogares.

Había elegido este lugar porque no estaba demasiado lejos de Candy, que, en esta vida, se había criado en un feudo inglés a pocos minutos de distancia de vuelo en dirección norte. Por lo general, Terry se sentía agobiado por la presencia de Arriane y la de los demás ángeles que velaban por él. Pero desde la granja, Arriane podría dar a Terry espacio suficiente, y volar hasta ellos rápidamente, en caso de que fuese necesario. Además, a Arriane, de vez en cuando, le gustaba vivir como un mortal. Se sentía bien trabajando en la lechería, cumpliendo con su jefe. Tess nunca había entendido esa necesidad; pero luego resultó que el señor de Tess era más exigente que el Trono.

Era raro tener un momento robado con Tess. Sus visitas a la lechería – a esta parte del mundo, en general – se hacían esperar y eran, prácticamente, fugaces. A Arriane no le gustaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella tan pronto como Tess se despedía, o era reclamada por su señor, que odiaba ver que Tess se alejase de su reino.

No pienses en él, Arriane se reprendió. ¡No cuando Tess está a tu lado y no hay necesidad de cuestionar su amor!

Si. Tess estaba a su lado. La hierba era tan suave, el aire de la granja tan perfumado de flores silvestres, que Arriane podía sentir que flotaba en el seno de un sueño alentador.

Pero la historia. A Tess le encantaban sus historias. "¿Dónde me he quedado?", preguntó Arriane.

"Oh…No me acuerdo", Tess sonaba distraída mientras recogía un mechón de pelo de Arriane rozando su cuero cabelludo con una uña.

"¡Ay!" Arriane se frotó el cuello. "¿No te acuerdas, Tess?". Pero era Arriane la que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no Tess. "¿Algo va mal, amor?".

"¡No!", dijo Tess rápidamente. "Estabas comenzando una historia….un extraordinario…umm".

"¡Sí!", dijo Arriane con alegría. "Un ángel extraordinario…se llamaba….Arriane".

Tess le tiró del pelo, "¿Otro de ti?". Arriane se rió, pero su risa sonaba distante, como si hubiese volado muy lejos de allí.

"Tú también estás en ella. Espera!". Arriane se giró sobre su costado para ver la cara de Tess. La mano que Tess usaba para trenzarle el pelo se deslizó hasta la cadera de Arriane.

Tess llevaba un vestido de algodón blanco con una blusa estrecha de manga corta y volantes en las mangas. Tenía manchas de pecas en los hombros, que a Arriane le parecían pequeñas galaxias de estrellas. Sus ojos eran a penas más oscuros que los sorprendentes pálidos lirios azules de Arriane.

Era la criatura más hermosa que Arriane había conocido.

"¿Y qué era lo extraordinario de ese ángel?", preguntó Tess después de un momento.

"Oh, ¿por dónde empezar?...Había tantas cosas extraordinarias en ella…"

Arriane ladeó la cabeza, pensando en cómo continuar con la historia. Sintió la trenza a medio hacer sobre su pelo.

"¡Oh, Arriane!" dijo Tess. "¡La has deshecho!".

"No puedo hacer nada si mi pelo tiene otros planes. Y puede que tú también". Arriane intentó coger la larga cinta ensartada en la roja trenza de Tess. Pero la muchacha fue más rápida, riéndose de Arriane mientras retrocedía sobre la hierba como un cangrejo y Arriane la perseguía.

"Este ángel más extraordinario…" llamó a Tess, que se alzó sobre la alta hierba ayudada por el viento de febrero. "… tenía el nido de nudos más repugnante en el pelo. Era famosa por ello, a lo largo y ancho. Algunos la llamaban "Enmarañada". Arriane paso a paso, con las manos en alto, movía sus dedos para evocar su cabello. "Las ciudades se desvanecieron bajo su poderosa melena. Ejércitos enteros se perdieron entre sus enredos. Los hombres lloraban y se perdían en el abismo negro de sus serpentinos cabellos".

Arriane tropezó con los bajos de su vestido de lechera y se cayó al suelo atraída por la gravedad. A cuatro patas, miró a Tess, que se había detenido entre Arriane y el sol, un halo de luz rodeaba su pelo rojo.

Tess se inclinó para ayudar a Arriane a levantarse, colocando sus suaves manos alrededor de las muñecas de Arriane.

"Hasta que un día…"continuó Tess – Arriane frotó sus manos embarradas en el delantal de su vestido y Tess sacó un pañuelo de algodón de un bolsillo para limpiarse. "…Un día ese ángel conoció a alguien que le cambió la vida".

Levantó un poco la barbilla, Arriane la estaba escuchando.

"Esa persona era un pequeño demonio" dijo Arriane. "Era bastante seria, siempre frustrando las bromas de Enmarañada, burlándose de su ingenio, siempre recordando a Enmarañada que había cosas más importantes que el pelo".

Inesperadamente Tess se apartó, sentándose en la hierba a espaldas de Arriane. ¿Tal vez había encontrado la introducción a un personaje poco favorecedor?… Pero quedaba más por venir. Cada historia requiere un punto de inflexión, un elemento sorpresa. Arriane se acostó a la par de las piernas estiradas de Tess y apoyó un codo sobre la hierba. Con la otra mano descruzó los brazos que Tess había cruzado con firmeza. Pero incluso con sus manos entrelazadas como dos amantes, Tess mantenía su mirada fija en una pálida y amarilla flor silvestre del prado.

"Deja esta historia, Arriane". Hablaba como si estuviese en trance. "No estoy de humor".

"Oh, pero espera… solo estoy calentando". Arriane frunció el ceño. "En muchos sentidos, el adversario era totalmente opuesto a la terrible Enmarañada. Su pelo era como un soplo de diente de león rojo". Arriane acarició el cabello de Tess. "Su piel era como un lienzo claro que ardía con el menor roce del sol". Pasó sus dedos por el desnudo brazo de Tess.

"Arriane…"

"Sin embargo, la criatura tenía un peine, y en sus manos fueron domesticados los mechones rebeldes. La naturaleza de esta criatura, a diferencia de la del ángel que era…"

"¡Basta!", replicó Tess, liberándose de Arriane y mirando al riachuelo que discurría más abajo en el borde de la pradera. "Estoy cansada de cuentos de hadas". Se levantó y Arriane se volvió para acercarse ella.

"Esto no es un cuento de hadas", insistió Arriane, haciendo caso omiso de su piel de gallina. Se sentó con la espalda recta y ladeando la cabeza hacia Tess. "El hecho de que estemos aquí juntas…".

"Es solo una señal de que él no me está vigilando". "¿Ah no?". Un viento frío se apoderó de la pradera.

"Él me ha dado un ultimátum".

La sangre se escapó de las mejillas de Arriane, como los colores brillantes lo hicieron de la pradera. El azul del cielo se había atenuado, la hierba había perdido su brío. El cabello de Tess parecía pálido. Arriane sabía que este momento llegaría – lo sabía desde el principio – pero aún así se quedó sin aliento.

Tess llevaba el tatuaje de fulminante color negro en la parte trasera del cuello, con el que Lucifer marcaba a su círculo de demonios más íntimo.

"Lo sabe. Y me quiere de vuelta". Había hielo en la voz de Tess, el mismo que se inundaba el alma de Arriane.

"¡Pero si acabas de llegar!" Arriane sintió ganas de correr hacia ella, postrarse ante sus pies y llorar, pero se quedó mirando sus manos. "¡No quiero que te vayas. Odio cuando te vas!".

"Arriane…". Tess dio un paso hacia ella. Arriane se estremeció enfurecida. "No puede decirnos lo que podemos o no podemos hacer. ¿Qué clase de monstruo es que predica sobre el libre albedrío y sin embargo no te deja ser libre para seguir a tu propio corazón?".

"No puedo elegir, no tengo otra opción".

"Sí, la tienes.", dijo Arriane. "Simplemente no lo harás".

Cuando Tess no contestó, Arriane sintió que trepaba del interior de su pecho un sollozo de la misma forma que la ola inicial de un tsunami, que la arrasaba. Se sentía tan avergonzada, tan apenada. Se volvió y echó a correr por la pradera. Corrió a lo largo del cauce del río y por la suave pendiente de hierba en el borde occidental de la granja. Pisoteó el jardín de hierbas aromáticas de su señora, incapaz de ver el tomillo por culpa de sus lágrimas. Podía oír a Tess corriendo tras ella, con suaves pasos que la alcanzaban. Pero Arriane no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta del antiguo granero, a donde tendría que acudir mañana por la mañana antes del amanecer para realizar el ordeño.

Se arrojó bruscamente contra la pared del granero y lloró desconsoladamente.

Tess la abrazó por detrás, dejando que su trenza roja se balancease por encima del hombro de Arriane. Puso su cabeza sobre los omóplatos de Arriane y se quedaron así, llorando, sin decir nada.

Cuando Arriane se dio la vuelta, apoyó su espalda sobre la caliente pared del granero expuesta al sol. Tess le tomó la mano, sus dedos eran largos, pálidos y delgados. La de Arriane era pequeña y tenía las uñas mordidas. Arriane condujo a Tess al interior del granero, donde estarían a salvo de las miradas de las ordeñadoras, que pronto se reunirían para cenar.

Se quedaron en medio del heno y los caballos; unas pocas vacas yacían acurrucadas en un rincón. El olor a animal estaba por todas partes: el almizcle de las gallinas, el suave dulzor de los caballos, el sudor seco de las pieles de las vacas.

"Hay una manera de que podamos estar juntas", dijo Tess en voz baja. "¿Cómo?...¿desafiándole?.

"No, Arriane", el demonio sacudió la cabeza. "Tiene mi juramento. Estoy obligada a Lucifer."

Cuando Tess giró su cabeza para mirar por la puerta del granero hacia afuera, Arriane vio el tatuaje negro que estropeaba su hermosa piel. Era la única mancha que podía adherirse al cuerpo de un ángel. A excepción de las cicatrices de sus alas, cada mancha de tinta, o herida, o cicatriz con el tiempo desaparecían.

La marca de Lucifer era la única cosa de Tess que Arriane podía decir que no amaba. Levantó la mano para tocar su cuello, pálido y sin marcas. Puro.

"No hay otra manera", dijo Tess acercándose a Arriane hasta que sus pies se tocaron. El amor de Tess olía a jazmín, y ella solía decir que Arriane olía a crema dulce. "Una manera de dejar de vivir así, con nuestro secreto".

Tess extendió sus brazos hacia Arriane y rodeó sus hombros. Arriane pensó por un momento que la iba a abrazar de nuevo. En cambio, sus fríos dedos acariciaron la parte posterior de su cuello: "Podrías unirte a mí".

Arriane se sacudió de inmediato. Su piel se estremeció nuevamente.

"Únete a mí como mi alma gemela, Arriane. Únete a mí y tendrás tu lugar entre las filas del infierno". Arriane retrocedió. "¡No!", susurró, convencida de que eso era imposible. "Nunca podría hacerlo". Los azules ojos de Tess le suplicaron en su feroz intento: "Podemos poner fin a nuestra secreta relación y proclamarla por todo el Universo".

La forma en la que su voz retumbó, haciendo eco en las vigas del establo, hizo que Arriane se pusiese nerviosa.

"¿No quieres eso?", gritó Tess, "¿no quieres que estemos juntas, y romper las injustas cadenas que nos impiden ser nosotras mismas?".

Arriane negó con la cabeza. No era justo. Tess estaba fuera de sí. Tenía el alma más sublimemente hermosa que Arriane jamás hubiese visto, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Si realmente se preocupase por Arriane, debería haber sabido la respuesta de su amante a tal proposición.

Pero entonces…

Arriane vaciló, tomándose un momento para ver la situación del modo en que lo hacía Tess. Por supuesto que Arriane quería amar a Tess abiertamente. Siempre. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para demostrarlo?.

¡No! Cómo podía Tess pedirle eso. Pasarse al lado del Infierno. Eso no era amor. Eso era una locura.

"Tal vez las reglas están en lo cierto…", dijo Arriane intencionadamente "…tal vez, ángeles y demonios no deberían…" "¿Qué?", Tess la cortó, "¡Dilo!".

"Lucifer nunca lo permitiría", dijo Arriane justificándose, mientras se alejaba de Tess paseando por el granero. Pasó junto a los caballos en los establos… las vacas en su redil… Todo tenía su lugar. Miró desde la otra punta del granero a Tess, nunca se había sentido más lejos del alma que más amaba.

"Lucifer podría permitir que…" Tess comenzó a decir.

"¿Sabes cómo siente él el amor?" le espetó Arriane. "Desde…", pero su voz se fue apagando. Esa vieja historia no importaba. No ahora.

"No lo entiendes". Tess se rió con una falsa sonrisa, como si lo que no entendía Arriane era un simple problema de matemáticas. "Él dijo que si te llevaba conmigo…"

"¿Quién dijo qué?". Arriane alzó la cabeza bruscamente. "¿Lucifer?"

Tess retrocedió, como si tuviese miedo, y por un momento, Arriane creyó ver algo sobre las vigas del establo. Una estatua de piedra…una gárgola. Parecía estar viendo la televisión. Pero cuando Arriane parpadeó la gárgola había desaparecido. Encontró los salvajes ojos de Tess de nuevo, y se sintió traicionada.

"¿Se lo dijiste?".

Arriane se dirigió hacia Tess, parándose justo a centímetros de su pecho. Tenía la intención de enfrentarla, Tess no dio marcha atrás.

"¿Cómo te atreves?"; le escupió Arriane.

Antes de que Arriane se echase a correr fuera del granero Tess la cogió por las muñecas. Arriane quiso zafarse, sentía cómo su piel se estiraba cuanto más intentaba liberarse.

"¡Déjame en paz!", gritó Arriane; no quería decir eso pero… de todas formas Tess no la estaba escuchando. Tess se acercó aún más a ella, tirándole de la manga del vestido con tanta fuerza que le rasgó la manga.

"¡Sí, se lo dije!" Gritó Tess en un lado de la cara de Arriane."¡A diferencia de ti, a mí no me importa quién lo sepa!".

Arriane la empujó. La empujó con tanta fuerza que Tess cayó de espaldas contra una torre de cubos para la leche apilados, cayéndole encima con un fuerte estruendo y salpicaron su pálida piel de gotas blancas.

Tess pataleó enviando los cubos a lo lejos, intentando liberar sus pies. Y luego – Arriane no se había esperado esto – sus alas florecieron hacia fuera detrás de sus hombros.

Ellas nunca se habían mostrado sus alas, era algo que habían acordado hace tiempo. Era un aviso, demasiado claro, de que su amor ya no podría ser.

Las anchas alas del demonio de Tess invadieron el granero de una luz trémula. Eran como el oro del último momento de una puesta de sol, altas laderas que se elevaban detrás de sus hombros como montañas gemelas. Golpeaban ligeramente sus costados, totalmente extendidas, rígidas, con las puntas rizadas ligeramente hacia fuera, en dirección a Arriane.

El ritual de la posición de ataque.

Los caballos relincharon, las vacas mugieron sintiendo la tensión. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Lo que pasó después, Arriane no tenía intención…pero no pudo evitarlo: Sus alas respondieron a la llamada. Florecieron desde sus hombros de forma innata, y dejó escapar un grito de despreocupada alegría. Pero al instante le pesó verlas ondeando al cabo de sus costados.

Tess batió sus grandes alas doradas y sus pies se elevaron. Flotó en el aire por una fracción de segundo antes de lanzarse en picado abordando a Arriane. Las dos rodaron por el suelo del granero.

"¿Por qué haces esto?", exclamó Arriane, agarrando los hombros de Tess, tratando de retenerla mientras luchaban.

Tess había agarrado un mechón de pelo de Arriane. Se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Arriane a los ojos. "Para mostrarte que pelearía por ti. Haría cualquier cosa por ti".

"¡Déjame ir!". Arriane no quería luchar contra su amante, pero sus alas sentían la antigua atracción magnética hacia su eterno enemigo. Arriane gritó de dolor y golpeó la cara que ella tanto quería y adoraba.

"Una vez que te unas a mi…" se quejó Tess, sujetando las manos de Arriane, "…Él lo aceptará. Aceptará nuestro amor".

Arriane negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose bajo su amante. Tenía miedo de lo que Tess hiciese pero tenía que decir la verdad.

"Es un truco". "¡Cállate!".

"Un truco para que baje allí. Un alma más… es lo que él quiere". Arriane intentó no corresponder el asalto de su amante, en contra de sus propias alas de plomo, que arrojaban chispas cada vez que rozaban a Tess. "Lucifer es un comerciante…" gritaba por encima del estruendo de su pelea "…que se queda en el mercado después de la puesta de sol solo para hacer una última venta. Tan pronto como me una a ti…"

Tess se quedó inmóvil, con su enrojecida cara a una pulgada por encima de la de Arriane. Le soltó el pelo, que tenía apretado contra el suelo, y puso una mano sobre su mejilla. "¿Lo pensarás?".

Había tanto calor en la mirada azul de Tess que el corazón de Arriane se derritió.

"Me acuerdo de la primera vez que me despedí de ti", le susurró Tess. "Tenía miedo de no volver a verte".

Arriane se estremeció. "Oh, Tessriel".

¿Cómo podía resistirse a un último beso? La lucha se disolvió, Arriane alzó la cabeza hacia Tess, cuyo rostro había cambiado por completo. El amor lo inundaba de nuevo, llenando el espacio entre sus cuerpos hasta que no cupiese nada entre ellos. Enroscaron sus dedos en sus respectivos cabellos, entrelazaron sus extremidades, acercándose cada vez más. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, el cuerpo entero de Arriane se encendió con frustrada pasión. Bebió de su amor, sin querer romper ese abrazo, sabiendo que cuando todo acabase…

…Habrían terminado…

Sus ojos vagaban recorriendo el rostro, ahora pacífico de su amante. Arriane no podía pensar en Tess como un demonio. Nunca.

La recordaría así.

Sin darse cuenta sus labios se habían separado de los de Tess. Su corazón estaba triste.

Se incorporó lentamente y luego se puso de pie. "Yo… no puedo hacerlo".

Los ojos de Tess se estrecharon y su voz se volvió gélida cuando notó su orgullo herido. No se levantó del suelo. "Eres un ángel caído, Arriane. Ya es hora de que te des cuenta y desciendas de tu altar".

"No soy esa clase de ángel caído. No soy como tú. Caí porque creo en el amor".

"¡Eso es mentira!, Caíste porque Terruce nos arrastró, a ti a mí y a todos los demás con él".

Arriane se estremeció. "Por lo menos la marca de amor de Terruce no requiere que una persona traicione su propia naturaleza". "¿Estás segura de eso?". La pregunta quedó en el aire. Arriane se acercó al comedero de la pared del fondo del granero, y añadió pienso y un cubo de agua para los caballos. Oyó suspirar a Tess.

"Creo en la causa de Terry…", dijo Arriane, "…Creo en Candy".

"Te equivocas otra vez, fuiste asignada a ellos. Tienes que cuidar de ellos o los idiotas de La Escala vendrán a por ti".

"¡Eso no significa que no crea en ellos!

"¿Insinúas que renuncias a lo nuestro?". Tess estaba llorando, sentaba en el centro del granero y limpiándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo manchado. "Mañana es el día de San Valentín, Arriane".

"Lo sé. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para volar a la Feria de San Valentín, donde estarán Terry, Candy y todos los demás." La voz de Arriane vaciló. "Íbamos a ser felices".

"¿Felices?, ¿fingiendo que no soy tu amor y tú el mío? ¿Fingiendo que buscamos lo que ya compartimos?". Tess frunció el ceño. Arriane no respondió. Tess estaba en lo cierto. Su situación era insoportable.

Tess se levantó y se acercó a Arriane. Cogió el cubo de sus manos y lo dejó en el suelo. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Arriane, "Deja que ellos tengan su día de San Valentín. Tengamos el nuestro. Celebra el verdadero amor haciendo un pacto conmigo. Únete a mí, Arriane. Podríamos ser tan felices juntas… si realmente estuviésemos juntas.". Arriane se tragó el temor que ardía en su garganta. "Te amo. Pero no puedo darle la espalda a mis promesas".

Arriane huyó del agarre de Tess. Los ojos de Arriane se apuraron en capturar las líneas de Tess: el vaivén de su pelo rojo en la brisa, con sus pálidos pies desnudos sobre el bravo heno, su mano que ahora notaba la ausencia de la mano de Arriane, las lágrimas que nacían en sus brillantes ojos azules…

…incluso el brillo espectacular del oro de sus alas.

Sería la última vez que se vieran. Sería su último adiós.

Nunca. Nunca. Nunca.

El alma de Arriane pesaba mientras volaba. Tenía que haber sabido que esto iba a pasar. Lo sabía. Algo en su alma había sentido siempre que un día como este llegaría, cuando Lucifer llamase a Tessriel de vuelta.

Pero nunca había esperado que Tess le pidiese que abandonase el Cielo… ¡para cambiarlo por el fuego del Infierno!

Su naturaleza afloró y sus alas se extendieron en respuesta al mismo.

A veces, cuando Arriane pasaba demasiado tiempo como un mortal, se olvidaba de lo extensas que eran sus alas, de su fortaleza, y del profundo placer que sentía al dejarlas emerger de sus hombros… la placentera energía de sus alas. Debería sentir la exaltación que siempre sentía cuando surcaba el cielo, pero ahora sus alas de plata eran simples tristes recuerdos de lo que ella era, de lo que era su amor, y de cómo ella y Tess nunca podrían estar juntas.

Recuerdo la última vez que me despedí de ti, le había dicho Tess en el granero. Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte.

Arriane también lo recordaba: hace miles de años. Ella y Annabelle y Susana planeaban sobre una oscura nube de lluvia en las afueras de un lugar llamado Canaán, observando una celebración mortal, realizada por un hombre llamado Abraham, cuando el ángel se apareció de la nada y se detuvo flotando delante de ellas en el cielo.

"¿Quién eres?", Susana se mostró hostil, dirigiéndose al ángel de brillante pelo rojo y cristalinos ojos azules. Para Arriane las alas del ángel desconocido eran hechizantes y su piel parecía tan suave como una nube de cúmulo. Un relámpago destelló a través de su radiante piel. Arriane quiso extender su mano para tocarla, para asegurarse de que el ángel era real.

"Soy Tessriel, tu antigua hermana en el Cielo". El desconocido ángel inclinó la cabeza con deferencia. "Ángel de los truenos que retumban a lo largo de la Euroasia".

Tess estaba mirando a Arriane, y algo en el alma de Arriane recordó a ese ángel. Su hermana. Sí. Ellas no se habían tratado en el Cielo – se había producido una liga entre algunos ángeles, pero aún así siempre había una conexión. Un inexplicable misterio llamado atracción.

"Traigo noticias de vuestro hermano Roland", dijo Tess a Arriane, que se había quedado sin aliento al oírla pronunciar el nombre de Roland.

"Roland se encuentra bajo el dominio de Lucifer", dijo Susana bruscamente, "¿Nos traes noticias del Infierno?".

"Os anuncio…", la voz de Tess vaciló y Arriane sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. No había visto a Roland desde la Caída, y lo echaba mucho de menos. Ese ángel tenía un mensaje. Arriane se abrió paso con dificultad, empujando a Susana, que le daba la espalda con sus blancas alas.

"¡Vete, déjanos!", le ordenó Susana. Fue el final.

Tessriel sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras se marchaba. Miró hacia atrás una vez, hacia Arriane, brevemente y con gran dolor. "Adiós".

Pero no fue la despedida. Años más tarde, por su cuenta, caminando por el banco de arena de un río mortal, se encontró con el ángel pelirrojo de nuevo.

"¿Tessriel?".

Tessriel levantó la vista del río, donde se estaba bañando. Estaba desnuda, con sus puras blancas alas rozando la superficie del agua, y su largo cabello rojo colgando hábilmente sobre su espalda.

"¿Eres tú?", susurró Tessriel, "Pensé que nunca volvería a verte".

Cuándo el ángel se elevó sobre el río, la visión de su apariencia mortal fue demasiado para Arriane, que desvió la mirada, contenta y, al mismo tiempo, avergonzada. Oyó el murmullo del agua deslizándose sobre las alas, sintió el roce de una cálida brisa y, a continuación, un segundo más tarde, sus dulces labios sobre los suyos. Brazos mojados y húmedas alas la envolvieron.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?". Arriane parpadeó asombrada apartándose de Tess.

Sus labios se estremecieron en un inesperado deseo.

"Un beso. Me prometí que lo haría si te volviera a ver".

"Y si me voy y regreso…" Arriane dijo en voz alta, "¿me besarías otra vez?

Tess asintió, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"Adiós", le susurró Arriane cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió dijo: "¡Hola!". Y Tessriel la besó de nuevo.

Y otra vez más…

… en un oscuro fiordo al norte de Noruega… en un barco que zarpaba hacia las Indias… en una meseta del desierto polvoriento de Persia… o en una tormenta en un bosque… cuando el mundo era joven, sencillo, sin complicaciones… y ningún ángel caído había tomado una dirección definitiva… ellas se movían de un lado a otro del mundo, diciendo adiós y hola de nuevo, en busca de un beso.

Ahora, solo le quedaba el recuerdo de haber tenido los labios del demonio al que amaba – adelantó a par de garzas pasaron en el cielo. Esas aves estaban emparejadas, ella estaba sola. Porque no podía traicionar su antiguo juramento. Debía ser leal. La invadió una sensación de locura y frustración. Necesitaba un lugar solitario y remoto, donde su corazón pudiese doler en paz.

Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, empañando su visión, mientras sobrevolaba las bajas praderas del valle. No quería dejar a Tess, no quería dejarla tan rápido. Pronto, había dejado atrás la lechería, en el pequeño valle verde, en el que ella había conocido el amor.

Amor. ¿Qué era eso del amor?

Candy y Terry parecían saberlo. Hubo un tiempo en el que Arriane pensaba que conocía el amor: la ternura, los fugaces momentos de un beso de Tess, dando rienda suelta a sus almas, perdiéndose la una en la otra. Si tan solo hubiesen podido permanecer así para siempre, mintiéndose a sí mismas, en un estado de completa dicha…

Tal vez el amor es mentirte a ti mismo…

No. El mundo se precipitó sobre ellas como una amplia y clara luz del día. Arriane sabía que lo sentía por Tess, lo que ambas sentían, era y no era amor… lo era todo… y era imposible.

Era por eso que ya se habían despedido una vez. Un desagradable adiós. Habían pasado unos cuantos cientos de años desde la Caída. Arriane había hecho su elección final. Había vuelto a las llanuras del Cielo, y después de un tiempo, había hecho las paces con el Trono. Sus alas brillaban de iridiscente plata – la marca que había aceptado una vez más – y Arriane estaba ansiosa por mostrarlas a su amante. Encontró a Tessriel en una cascada del Amazonas, donde habían acordado reunirse.

"Mira lo que he hecho…"

"¿Qué has hecho?".

Al igual que las alas de Arriane llevaban un brillante tono plateado, las de Tess habían sido corrompidas, gloriosamente, magníficamente, con llamativo oro.

"Nunca me dijiste que estabas considerando la posibilidad…", la voz de Arriane se fue apagando.

"Tú tampoco me dijiste nada", los ojos de Tess se llenaron de lágrimas, pero tan pronto como se las secó parecía enfadada.

"Pero… ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué al lado de Él?".

"¿No es tu elección tan arbitraria como la mía? Tu amo es la Autoridad, sólo porque Él dice que lo es".

"Por lo menos es bueno, a diferencia del tuyo".

"El Bien. El Mal. Son solo palabras, Arriane. ¿Quién puede confiar en ellos, de todos modos?".

"Cómo… ¿Cómo puedo amarte ahora?", Arriane susurró.

"Fácil…", dijo Tess con tristeza: "…no puedes".

Fue Roland quien las volvió a unir. Arriane deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho. Pero, al mismo tiempo, había necesitado a Tess más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Roland había organizado un breve momento para las dos en Jerusalén, después de lo que se suponía que era el matrimonio de Anthony y Karen.

Aquel matrimonio que no se había celebrado.

Arriane y Tessriel habían acudido. Tan pronto como se vieron, sus discrepancias se disolvieron en un irresistible beso.

"Deberíamos ser libres, ser nosotras mismas de forma independiente", le había dicho Tess, "nunca seremos tan fuertes como cuando estamos juntas".

"Ten cuidado". Roland siempre le decía a Arriane cuando se escapaba para estar a solas con Tess. Ni una sola vez las habían descubierto. Ni una sola vez los ángeles sospecharon que Arriane tenía un secreto romance con uno de los mejores demonios de Lucifer. Había tenido mucho cuidado… excepto con su corazón.

Ella simplemente no esperaba que Tess hiciese esa elección. Pero la hora definitiva había llegado. Y sólo había una elección. Este adiós tenía que ser para siempre.

Arriane no podía respirar. Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas mientras jadeaba y volaba a ciegas, sin saber a dónde ir. ¿Volvería a ver alguna vez a su amor?.

Un dolor agudo parecía perforar su corazón. Una agonía que provocaba fisuras en sus huesos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces, una oscura premonición minó su alma, y Arriane gritó desesperada.

Notó un dolor en el corazón, no era un simple dolor. Algo no iba bien.

-Tess.

En medio de su vuelo, sobre las montañas del norte de Italia, Arriane invirtió la dirección de su vuelo. Sus alas se estremecieron y su corazón se paralizó. Tenía que regresar a la granja. Era la intuición del amante, una lenta conciencia que se propagaba en su cerebro…

Hasta que ella estuviera completamente segura de que… Algo había sucedido… Algo horrible…

El granero estaba vacío. El sol se había puesto.

La única luz que brillaba, además de la luz de la luna de la Toscana que entraba por la puerta abierta del granero, procedía de las alas de Arriane. Arrojaron su suave resplandor sobre los animales que todavía no dormían: los caballos relincharon y las gallinas cacarearon inquietas en su corral, las vacas yacían en el heno del almizcle, con sus ubres hinchadas de leche.

También presentían que algo no iba bien.

Arriane se puso frenética… ¿dónde estaba Tess?. Caminó por la granja, en busca de pistas, encontrando sólo la evidencia de su pelea. Los cubos de leche derribados. El heno embarrado donde habían forcejeado. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver a Tess sonriendo, con el brillante rubor de sus mejillas.

El aliento de Arriane exhalaba vaho ante su rostro, que se desvanecía en el aire helado. Quiso gritar para que todo desapareciese.

La premonición era tan fuerte que Arriane se retorcía las manos, volviendo sobre sus pasos por los establos, recordando las palabras coléricas que se habían lanzado la una a la otra, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que le había dicho o hecho a Tess… No era lo que ella sentía.

Ahí…

Se quedó inmóvil, cuando la punta de una de sus alas arrastró un montículo de húmedo heno.

¿Qué era eso?

Arriane cayó de rodillas. Sus blancas alas resplandecían, iluminando a los animales que retrocedían, en busca de una esquina segura, aterrorizados.

Había sangre en el heno… un brillante charco rojo. "¡Tessriel!".

Arriane se elevó, examinando el suelo con locura, en busca de otro rastro de la sangre de su amante. Voló en círculo presa del pánico, recorriendo cada centímetro de la granja, lanzándose como una alondra de un lado al otro, sin encontrar nada.

Hasta que sus alas la llevaron al exterior, al otro lado del granero.

Allí, cerca de la puerta del granero, divisó un pequeño charco de sangre derramado en la hierba. Se acercó un poco más. Quería tocarla, pero… No. Se contuvo.

Lejos del charco de sangre se extendían oscuras gotas rojas que formaban una cadena de varios centímetros de longitud, en dirección a la Estrella del Norte.

Tess se había movido pero…¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Arriane voló pegada al suelo, en busca de nuevas señales. En varios lugares vio las manchas de sangre sobre las briznas de la hierba, pero entonces perdía la pista de nuevo. En un momento dado, después de cruzar un arroyo, el camino desapareció por completo y Arriane se lamentó, sintiendo que todo estaba perdido.

Pero entonces, cerca de un sauce llorón, encontró el camino de su amante una vez más.

La sangre fluía durante veinte metros – el rastro se amplió, había salpicaduras recientes por todas partes –. ¿Algún enemigo estaba intentando cazar a Tess, hiriéndola mientras intentaba huir? Arriane se apuró, desesperada por defender a Tess de cualquier maligno que pretendiese hacerle daño.

Solo un ser podría haber cazado a un demonio tan poderoso como Tess. En sus más oscuras fantasías Arriane se imaginó a Lucifer, las cataratas de sus ojos, con sus enormes alas extendidas con una hilera de negros cabellos.

Pero, ¿Lucifer había venido aquí para llevar a Tess de vuelta al Infierno?. Arriane nunca se había visto cara a cara con el Señor de su amante, aunque en sus visiones la perseguía. Si ella descubriese a Lucifer dañando a Tess, Arriane no sabría qué hacer. A penas podía volar por culpa de la rabia que brotaba de su interior.

Un amor así era mortal. Aunque se tratase de un ángel.

"¡Tessriel!" gritó en los interminables campos verdes. Pero no oyó nada.

En el oeste, nubes de tormenta formaron una sucia cortina sobre el cielo. Arriane esperaba que Tess no hubiese viajado en esa dirección. Con la lluvia, todo – su olor, su rastro sobre el terreno, su esencia… - se echaría a perder, haciendo que Arriane perdiese su pista.

Tal vez Tess había pensado lo mismo.

Por lo tanto, ella debía ir al centro de la tempestad, al corazón de la tormenta. Allí estaría Tess.

Arriane extendió sus alas. Se concentró en coger velocidad. Las turbulencias la sacudían. Su cuerpo se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, hasta que estuvo completamente empapada, temblando y escupiendo agua de lluvia.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Tess, tumbada de espaldas en el borde de un peñón rocoso en las estribaciones de los Dolomitas, no muy lejos de donde Arriane había sentido aquel mal presentimiento.

Parecía que Tess se estaba muriendo…pero los ángeles no mueren. Sus alas se agitaban extrañamente en sus costados. La sangre se derramaba sobre ella, escurriéndose sobre una roca plana debajo de ella. Estaba sola.

Ella estaba sola.

Arriane flotaba a cien metros por encima de ella, pero el brillo plateado de la mano de Tess era inconfundible.

Pero… ¿por qué Tess tenía un la flecha estelar?

Arriane descendió tan rápido que el viento silbaba en sus oídos. Aterrizó en una roca gris, unos metros por delante de Tess. Sus alas arrojaban un círculo de luz en frente de ella, envolviendo el cuerpo de Tess en un sereno halo de iluminación. Ahora podía verlo con claridad: el flechazo había desgarrado el ala izquierda del demonio. No estaba demasiado rota, pero la, en otrora, poderosa ala de cobre de Tess colgaba por la parte más delgada del filamento de celestiales fibras.

La ira se apoderó de Arriane – iba a matar a quien le había hecho eso – Entonces miró a la pálida cara de Tess, que la miraba con los ojos apenas abiertos.

Y lo entendió todo.

No había nadie más a quien culpar. La peor de todas las heridas fue auto infligida.

Pocas horas antes, Arriane había estado pensando en la pureza de la piel de un ángel. Nada podía marcarla… pero eso no era totalmente cierto… había cosas que dejaban cicatrices permanentes.

Lucifer podía hacerlo con la tinta de sus tatuajes.

Una herida de una flecha estelar podía hacerlo… e incluso acabar con la vida del ángel.

La unión de … "Tessriel,¡ no!".

El demonio tenía flecha en la mano derecha y se la llevó cerca de la herida de nuevo, como si tuviese la intención de amputar su dorada ala. Pero sus dedos temblaban tanto que cortaba otras secciones del ala, arrojando sangre del interior de sus fibrosos músculos. Sólo entonces pareció percatarse de la presencia de Arriane.

"Has vuelto", su voz era enrarecida como el aire de la montaña. "Oh, Tessriel". Las manos de Arriane cubrieron su corazón."No cicatrizarán de ésta".

"Esa es la idea. Necesitaba algo para recordarte siempre".

"No digas eso". Arriane cayó de rodillas, arrastrándose hacia donde Tess yacía en el suelo. "¿Qué estabas haciendo con esa flecha estelar?, ¿un trueque con Azazel?, ¡Eso no se hace!".

"Se hace cuando la necesidad es demasiado grande. Si no puedo tenerte, no quiero nada en absoluto". Tess torció el gesto mientras empujaba la flecha con movimiento descendiente con la intención de cortar su malherida ala. Emitió un sonido a carne desgarrada pero no rompió el ala por completo. "Es más difícil de lo que crees".

"¡Basta!", gritó Arriane, intentando agarrar la flecha estelar de Tess. Pero Tess se revolvió hacia ella amenazándola: "¡No te acerques!", dijo con voz débil. "Sabes lo que pasará si me tocas".

Arriane estudió al ángel caído que tanto amaba, cubierto de sangre – si la tocaba – sería como un veneno para ella.

Sin embargo, aún sabiéndolo Arriane no pudo detenerse. Necesitaba hacerle sentir a Tess que no estaba sola, que la amaba.

El recuerdo de la risa de Tess resonó en sus oídos, calentando sus entrañas, la imagen de Tess, su querida, dulce y hermosa Tess… pasó por la mente de Arriane mientras hacía lo impensable:

Se abalanzó sobre Tessriel, agarrando la flecha estelar, llorando de angustia mientras la sangre de Tessriel la abrasaba. Era un dolor descomunal, la mezcla de la sangre de un demonio y la carne de un ángel, como un millar de brillantes espadas directas a su alma.

Sangre con sangre era aún peor.

Arriane apretó los dientes, casi volviéndose loca con el dolor mientras agarraba la flecha estelar de la mano de Tess.

"¡Déjame ir!". Las uñas de Tess se clavaron en la garganta de Arriane hasta que desgarró su piel y la propia sangre de Arriane comenzó a fluir. Un aullido de animal se escapó de los labios de Arriane. Su sangre hervía, al reunirse con la de Tessriel, convirtiendo su cuerpo ácido y flameando su piel. Cada vez que sus sangres se mezclaban, se elevaban ampollas en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, produciendo horribles cicatrices en su pierna, el pecho y el cuello.

Sin embargo Arriane no se alejó.

"Mira lo que has hecho". Los labios de Tessriel estaban amoratados por la pérdida de tanta sangre. Una sádica sonrisa interrumpió su angustia. "Incluso mi sangre es un peligro para la tuya, y la tuya para la mía. Como siempre…" – su voz se quebró y sus ojos comenzaron a desvanecerse – "…Como siempre decíamos".

"¡Estate quieta!". Arriane intentó centrarse más allá de la ácida quemazón, lo único que importaba era disminuir el caudal de sangre de Tess. Pensó en atrapar las alas de Tess con sus manos, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

"¡Lo estás empeorando!". Gritó Tess. "¡Para!, has perdido mucha sangre".

Tess convulsionaba, pero se estabilizó apoyando una mano sobre la roca, alzando la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirar profundamente a los ojos de Arriane. "Has roto mi corazón, Arriane. Y no puedes curarlo ahora".

Los labios de Arriane temblaron. "Puedo. Lo haré".

Arrancó la falda de su vestido de lechera, utilizando sus dientes para rasgar el frágil tejido en pedazos. No iba a funcionar. Pensó mientras tejía un pobre cabestrillo para envolver cuidadosamente el ala herida de Tess.

Rápidamente tejió otro cabestrillo, trabajando hasta que sus dedos se quedaron entumecidos por el frío y el miedo. El cuerpo de Tess continuaba inmóvil, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no despertaba a pesar de los intentos de Arriane.

Los cabestrillos no servían para nada. Las heridas de Tess necesitaban de la intervención celestial. Eso requeriría ayuda de Susana, y Susana se pondría furiosa – pero… la ayudaría de todos modos – las alas de Tess nunca volverían a ser las mismas pero tal vez, algún día, podría volver a volar.

Sólo después de haber vendado las alas de Tess lo mejor que pudo, bajó su mirada hacia su propio cuerpo. Era un cuadro miserable.

Su cuello ardía de dolor. Su vestido estaba hecho pedazos por el lado izquierdo. Su piel estaba herida, manchada de sangre mezclada con plateado pus, y su tejido angelical cubierto de escamas.

No tenía nada para tapar sus heridas. Había usado toda su ropa para las heridas de Tess.

Cayó sobre el regazo del demonio y sollozó. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía llevar a Tess en su estado, quemada y malherida. ¿Podría hacerlo, de todos modos?

Tal vez Tess tenía razón: ella no podía ser quien la curase.

Arriane comprendió que cada alma debe conocerse primero así misma antes de sumergirse en el amor, porque uno nunca sabe cuándo el otro podría pasar de ese amor. Era la mayor paradoja: las almas se necesitan mutuamente, pero también necesita que no se necesiten.

"Me tengo que ir", le dijo a Tess, cuyo aliento era apenas perceptible y trabajoso."Voy a buscar ayuda. Alguien vendrá a cuidarte".

"Te amo, y jamás amaré a nadie más. Lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarme es que te vayas y luches por la clase de amor que hemos compartido. El tipo de amor en el que creo. Espero que algún día encuentres lo que buscas". Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Arriane. "Feliz día de San Valentín, Arriane. Mi único y verdadero amor".

Una estrella fugaz dibujó un brillante arco en el cielo. Norte… era la dirección que Arriane debía seguir para encontrar a Candy y Terry. Su cuello latía cuando se levantó de la roca, pero a pesar de sus heridas, sus alas se sentían poderosas y primigenias. Las abrió de par en par y se alejó volando.


	4. Chapter 4

**AMOR INFINITO: EL SAN VALENTÍN DE CANDY Y TERRY**

Candy se encontró sola en un callejón vagamente iluminado por la luz del sol filtrada en una ranura del cielo. "¿Albert?" susurró.

No hubo respuesta. Salió de la anunciadora confusa y desorientada. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Algo brillaba al otro extremo del callejón, una especie de mercado muy concurrido, de donde venían destellos como de frutas y aves cambiando de manos.

Un mordaz viento de invierno había congelado los enlodados charcos del callejón, y aún así Candy tenía su negro vestido de fiesta sudado… ¿dónde se había puesto ese andrajoso vestido?...¡El baile del Rey, en Versalles! Había encontrado el vestido en el armario de alguna princesa. Y también lo había llevado en la época de Enrique VIII, en Londres.

Olfateó su hombro: todavía olía al humo del fuego que había asolado el Globe.

Notó unos fuertes golpes por encima de su cabeza: unas contraventanas se abrieron de par en par. Dos mujeres asomaron la cabeza por unas ventanas contiguas en el segundo piso. Sorprendida, Candy se pegó a la pared para escuchar sin que la viesen, observando cómo las mujeres se complicaban con un tendedero común.

- ¿Dejarás ver a Laura las festividades? – dijo una; una mujer corpulenta con manto gris, mientras tendía unos enormes pantalones mojados en la cuerda.

- No veo ningún daño en "ver" – dijo la otra; una mujer más joven que sacudía una camisa de lino para luego doblarla con eficiencia –. "Siempre y cuando no participe de esas obscenas representaciones. ¡La Urna de Cupido!, ¡Ja!. Laura sólo tiene 12 años, es demasiado joven para que le rompan el corazón.

- "Oh, Sally", la otra mujer suspiró con una fina sonrisa.- "eres demasiado estricta. San Valentín es un día para todos los corazones, jóvenes y viejos. Acaso no hace que hasta tú y tu señor os sintáis arrastrados por vuestro viejo romance, ¿eh?.

Un solitario vendedor ambulante, de baja estatura, vestido con túnica y medias azules, bajaba por el callejón empujando un carrito de madera. Las mujeres le miraron con recelo y bajaron sus voces.

"¡Peras!", gritó hacia las ventanas abiertas, pero las mujeres habían desaparecido. ¡La rica fruta del amor! Una pera para el día de San Valentín hará el año que viene dulce!

Candy se alejó en busca de la salida del callejón sin despegarse mucho de la pared. ¿Dónde estaba Albert? No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a depender de una pequeña gárgola. Necesitaba ropa. Una idea de dónde y cuando estaba. Y un informe ( o sesión de información) a cerca de lo que estaba haciendo aquí.

Una ciudad medieval de algún lugar. El día de San Valentín… ¿Quién diría que era una tradición tan antigua?

"Albert", susurró. Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Alcanzó la esquina del callejón y giró su cabeza alrededor. La imagen de un castillo altísimo la hizo detenerse. Era enorme y majestuoso. Torres de rosa marfil se elevaban hacia el cielo azul. Doradas banderas, blasonadas con un león, ondeaban suavemente desde sus altas astas. Casi esperaba oír el fragor de las trompetas. Era como tropezar por accidente con un cuento de hadas.

Inconscientemente, Candy deseó que Terry estuviese allí. Esta era el tipo de belleza que no parece real hasta que la compartes con alguien a quien amas.

Pero no había señal de Terry. Sólo una muchacha. Una muchacha que Candy reconoció al instante.

Una de sus "pasados".

La muchacha caminaba por el puente de adoquines que conducía a las puertas del castillo. Las cruzó y siguió hasta la entrada de un fantástico jardín de rosas, donde las paredes estaban recubiertas de arbustos florecidos. Tenía el pelo largo, suelto y algo desordenado, y llevaba un vestido de lino blanco. La vieja Candy – miraba con nostalgia desde la puerta del jardín.

Luego se puso de puntillas, apoyó una pálida mano sobre la puerta y, de la mitad de uno de los arbustos inclinó el tallo de una simple e inverosímil rosa roja hacia su nariz.

¿Era posible oler una rosa con tristeza? Candy no podía decirlo; todo lo que sabía acerca de esa muchacha – ella misma – era que se sentía triste. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿a caso tenía algo que ver con Terry?

Candy estaba a punto de volver al callejón cuando oyó una voz y vio una figura que se acercaba a su yo pasado.

"Aquí estás".

La muchacha soltó la rosa, que se rompió al volver al arbusto, perdiendo su flor entre las espinas de los tallos. Los rojos pétalos en forma de lágrimas cayeron derramados sobre su espalda mientras ella se volvía hacia la voz.

Candy notó el cambio en la expresión de la muchacha. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro al ver a Terry. Y Candy sintió esa misma sensación en su propio rostro. Sus cuerpos podían ser diferentes; su día a día no parecerse en nada; pero cuando se trataba de Terry, sus almas eran exactamente la misma.

Él llevaba armadura, aunque su casco estaba dañado y tenía su cabello sucio y sudado. Estaba claro que acababa de llegar de un largo camino, pues su moteada yegua blanca parecía cansada. Candy tuvo que luchar contra todos sus impulsos para no correr a echarse a sus brazos. Estaba impresionante: un caballero de brillante armadura que eclipsaba a cualquier caballero de cuento de hadas.

Pero este no era su Terry. Pertenecía a otra.

"Has vuelto"- . la Candy del pasado rompió a correr hacia él mientras su larga melena se mecía con el viento. Alargó sus brazos hasta casi a tocarle. Pero la imagen de su valiente caballero se desvaneció en el viento. Y, luego… se había ido. A Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando vio esfumarse la yegua y la armadura de Terry en el aire enrarecido, y Candice – que no pudo detenerse a sí misma en el tiempo – chocó de cabeza con alguien.

¡Casi!- Albert se reía mientras giraba haciendo bucles.

Candice gritó, tropezó con su vestido y aterrizó de rodillas en el barro. La escarpada risa de Albert se hizo eco en la fachada del castillo. Revoloteaba en lo alto cuando advirtió que Candy lo estaba fulminando con la mirada desde el otro lado de la calle.

"Aquí estás", dijo Albert dando volteretas hacia Candy.

"Te he dicho que no hagas estas cosas!".

"¿Mis acrobacias?", le preguntó Albert saltando a su hombro. "Pero si no practico nunca ganaré una medalla!", terminó con acento ruso.

Candy le dio un manotazo. "Me refiero a lo de cambiar a Terry".

"No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella. Tal vez tu "yo del pasado" piense que es divertido".

"¡Ella no piensa así!".

"No es mi culpa. Además, no soy adivino. Nunca dijiste nada de gastar bromas a tus vidas pasadas. ¡Es todo tan divertido; por lo menos para mí!"

"Es cruel".

"Si te vas a poner así, muy bien: es toda tuya. Supongo que no me necesitas, teniendo en cuenta que lo que tú haces con "ellas" no es precisamente muy humano".

"Fuiste tú quién me enseñó a ¿cómo le llamaste? ¿hendirme?".

"Exactamente – respondió con una escalofriante carcajada que puso a Candy los pelos de punta.

Los ojos de Albert se posaron en una diminuta gárgola de piedra de una de las columnas de las puertas del jardín. Voló en círculos alrededor de la columna hacia ella. Le echó un brazo alrededor del hombro como si hubiese encontrado por fin a su verdadera compañera, y le dijo:

"¡Mortales!. No se pude vivir con ellos. No puedes imponerlos a las profundidades ardientes del infierno. ¿Estoy en lo cierto o estoy en lo cierto? – miró abajo, hacia Candy- ¡no es una gran conversadora!".

Ya no podía soportarlo. Echó a correr, apresuradamente, para ayudar a Candice a levantarse. El vestido de su otro yo estaba desgarrado en las rodillas y su rostro enfermizamente pálido.

"¿Estás bien?". Candy le preguntó esperando que la muchacha se lo agradeciese pero, en lugar de eso, retrocedió asustada.

"¿Quién… qué eres? –Candice miró boquiabierta a Candy.¿Y qué clase de demonio es esa cosa?, preguntó señalando con su mano en dirección a Albert.

Candy suspiró. "Es solo… no te preocupes por él".

Albert probablemente parecía la encarnación de un demonio medieval. Aunque Candy no tenía mejor pinta – una chica vestida con un vestido futurista que apestaba a humo–.

"Lo siento" dijo Candy, mirando sobre el hombro de la muchacha a Albert, que parecía divertirse.

"¿Pensando en hendirte? preguntó Albert juguetón.

Candy crujió los nudillos. Muy bien. Sabía que tenía que adherirse al cuerpo de su pasado si quería avanzar en su búsqueda, pero había algo en el rostro de la muchacha – desconcierto y una pizca de inexplicable traición – que la hizo detenerse. "Será …. Umm… será solo un momento".

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, Candy le tomó la mano y apretó.

Las sólidas piedras bajo sus pies cambiaron y el mundo se arremolinó como un caleidoscopio. Su estómago se tambaleó hacia su garganta y sintió las náuseas propias de la unión corporal. Parpadeó y, en un inquietante instante, se vio fuera de los cuerpos de ambas chicas. Estaba la Candy medieval, inocente, cautiva y aterrorizada; y a su lado, Candy, culpable, agotada y obsesionada. No había tiempo para lamentarlo. Un solo cuerpo, un alma en conflicto.

Los grasientos labios de Albert dibujaron una sonrisita.

Candy llevó las manos al corazón sobre el vestido de lino que había llevado puesto. "Duele". Su cuerpo entero se había convertido en una enorme angustia.

Se había convertido en Candice, sintiendo todo lo que ésta había sentido antes de que Candy ocupase su cuerpo. Era algo que se había convertido en una costumbre – como en Rusia, o Tahití o el Tíbet – pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciese, jamás se acostumbraría a sentir, tan de repente e, intensamente, las emociones de sus yo pasados.

Ahora sentía el crudo dolor que no había experimentado desde sus días en el colegio, cuando ella amaba tanto a Terry que sólo pensarlo la partía en dos.

"Estás buscando agallas, novata". Albert flotaba delante de ella sonando más satisfecho que preocupado.

"Es mi pasado. Ella está…"

"¿Asustada?. ¿Enferma del corazón por el amor de un patán e inútil caballero? Sí, el Terruce de esta época que se sacudió como el tirón de una máquina tragaperras de algún casino". Albert cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho pensativo, e hizo algo que Candy no le había visto hacer antes: puso sus ojos violetas en un fogonazo."Tal vez vaya a la Feria de San Valentín" dijo con voz ronca, afectado, en una representación extremadamente simplista deTerruce. "O tal vez tenga cosas mejores que hacer, como avasallar perdedores como mi descomunal espada…".

"No hagas eso, Albert". Candy sacudió la cabeza, molesta. "Además, si Terry no aparece en esto de San Valentín, tendrá una buena razón. Estoy segura". "Sí". Volvió a croar la voz de Albert. "Siempre lo estás". "Está tratando de protegerme" argumentó Candy, pero su voz era débil.

"O a sí mismo…"

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, Albert, ¿qué se supone que debo aprender en esta vida?, ¿Qué crees que Terry es un imbécil?. Entendido. ¿Podemos avanzar?

"No exactamente". Voló al suelo y se sentó a su lado. "En realidad, nos estamos tomando un día de vacaciones de tu educación en esta vida. Basándome en tu malhumor y en las bolsas bajo mis ojos – extendió un brazo y estiró un pliegue de su piel que sonó como una bolsa de canicas – yo diría que ambos necesitamos un día de descanso. Así que este es el trato: es el día de San Valentín, o una variación primitiva del mismo. Terruce es un caballero, lo que significa que tiene elección en las fiestas. Tiene la cortesía de estar invitado al banquete de los nobles en el castillo de su señor." – Volvió la cabeza hacia las imponentes torres blancas situadas tras ellos –"Sin duda habrá un buen asado de ciervo, puede que incluso rociado con sal, pero hay que quedarse con el clero, y ¿qué idea es esa de una fiesta?.

Candy miró hacia el castillo de cuento de hadas. ¿Vivía Terry allí? ¿Estaría tras esos muros en ese momento?

"O… - continuó Albert – puede que él prefiera ir a los barrios bajos, a la auténtica fiesta que se llevará a cabo esta noche en el prado, con el pueblo. Fiesta no por ello menos respetable, donde la cerveza fluirá como el vino y el vino fluirá como la cerveza. Habrá baile, comida, y lo más importante, mozas."

"¿Mozas?".

Albert agitó su pequeña mano. "Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, querida. Terruce solamente tiene ojos para una joven en toda la Creación. ¿Entiendes?".

"Sólo una muchacha" repitió Candy mirando su áspera prenda de algodón.

"Cierta jovencita perdida – dijo Albert dándole un codazo – estará allí, en la Feria, escaneando tras su máscara a la multitud en busca de su macizo bombón". Albert acarició la mejilla de Candy. "¿No suena como a un gran momento?".

"No estoy aquí para divertirme".

"Inténtalo, prueba una noche. Quién sabe, podrías disfrutar y todo. La mayoría de la gente lo hace".

Albert tragó saliva. "Pero, ¿qué pasará si él me encuentra?, ¿qué se supone que aprenderé antes de quemarme, antes de…?

"¡Para ahí!", gritó Albert. "Reduce velocidad. Te lo dije antes: esta noche es de diversión. Un poco de romance. Una noche "off", para ambos.

"¿Y la maldición?, ¿cómo puedo dejarlo todo y celebrar el día de San Valentín?.

Albert no respondió inmediatamente. En su lugar, hizo una considerable pausa y entonces dijo:

"¿Qué pasaría si te dijese que esta noche es el único día de San Valentín que los tortolitos llegáis a celebrar juntos jamás?"

Sus palabras golpearon a Candy con crueldad. "¿Nunca?. Nosotros… ¿nunca celebraremos el día de San Valentín?.

Albert meneó la cabeza. "¿Después de hoy?...no."

Candy pensó en sus días en Dover… En cómo Flammy y ella veían a otras chichas recibiendo bombones en forma de corazón y rosas en el día de los enamorados… En su tradición de lamentos sobre lo solas que estaban mientras tomaban un batido de fresa en alguna cafetería… Las horas conjeturando sobre las escasas posibilidades de tener una cita el día de San Valentín.

Se rió. Ahora estaba cerca de tener una cita. Nunca había tenido un San Valentín con Terry.

Mientras Albert le decía que sólo tendría esta noche.

La búsqueda de Candy a través de las anunciadoras, todos sus esfuerzos por romper la maldición y descubrir lo que había detrás de todas sus encarnaciones, llegaba a su fin en lo que parecía un ciclo interminable. Sí, esto era importante. Por supuesto que lo era.

Peor, ¿sería el fin del mundo si disfrutaba por una vez con Terry?. Chocó su cabeza con la de Albert. "¿Por qué haces esto por mí?, le preguntó.

Albert se reveló: "Tengo corazón, un punto débil". "¿Qué?. Preguntó Candy.- "¿El día de San Valentín?" "Incluso yo una vez amé y perdí". Y por un brevísimo momento el querubín parecía triste y melancólico. La miró fijamente y bufó. A Candy le dio la risa.

"Vale" – dijo Candy – "Me quedo. Sólo por esta noche".

"¡Bien!. Albert apuntó con su torcida garra hacia el callejón: "Ahora, vamos, a divertirse". Dijo guiñándole un ojo: "En realidad, primero habrá que cambiarte el modelito. Y luego a divertirse".

Horas después Candy apoyaba sus codos sobre el alféizar de una pequeña ventana de piedra.

Desde allí, en el segundo piso, la ciudad parecía diferente: un laberinto de edificios de piedra interconectados, techos de paja inclinados aquí y allá, era algo así como un complejo de viviendas medievales.

A finales de la tarde, muchas de las ventanas, incluida en la que Candy se había asomado, serían cubiertas de guirnaldas hechas con vides verdes y densas ramas de hiedra y acebo. Eran los símbolos de la Feria que tendría lugar fuera de la ciudad esa misma noche.

"El día de San Valentín".- pensaba Candy.

Después de que Albert hubiese desaparecido en el castillo, por su misteriosa "noche en "off"", las cosas sucedieron rápidamente: estuvo vagando sola en la ciudad hasta que una muchacha, unos años mayor que ella, apareció de la nada para empujarla a las malsanas y húmedas escaleras de una pequeña vivienda de dos habitaciones.

"Sal de la ventana, hermana", una voz gritó al otro lado de la habitación. "¡Estamos con lo de San Valentín!".

La muchacha era Helen, la hermana mayor de la Candy del pasado, y el confinamiento de humo era la casa donde vivían ella y su familia. Las paredes grises de la sala estaban desnudas; el único mobiliario consistía en un banco de madera, una mesa de caballete y una pila de jergones donde dormía la familia. El suelo estaba sembrado con paja prensada y lavanda –un miserable intento de limpiar el aire del olor nauseabundo procedente de las velas de sebo que utilizaban como fuente de luz-.

"Un momento", le respondió. La pequeña ventana era el único lugar donde no sentía claustrofobia.

Calle abajo estaba el mercado que había ojeado antes, y si se inclinaba lo suficiente, podría ver un asta del castillo de piedra blanca.

Candice se sentía atormentada por la tomadura de pelo de Albert – y Candy podía sentirlo en el alma que ambas compartían – porque esa tarde su pasado se había encontrado con Terry en el jardín de rosas; había vuelto a casa y, coincidentemente, le había visto mirando pensativo desde lo más alto de la torre. Desde entonces lo vigilaba a cada momento, pero no volvió a verle.

Otra voz susurró: " ¿Qué miras tan fijamente? ¿Qué es tan interesante?"

Candy se giró lentamente. Su cuerpo nunca se había sentido tan extraño. La parte que pertenecía a la Candy medieval estaba marchita y aletargada, arrasada por el amor que estaba segura de haber perdido. La parte que pertenecía a Candy white mantenía la esperanza de que todavía había una posibilidad.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hacer la más simple de las tareas: conversar con las tres muchachas que tenía delante, que torcían sus hermosas caras preocupadas.

La más alta, en el medio, era Helen, la única hermana de Candy y la mayor de los cinco hijos de la familia. Estaba recién casada, y como prueba de ello, su denso cabello rubio estaba dividido en dos trenzas recogidas en un moño.

A su lado, estaba Laura, su joven vecina, la misma muchacha sobre la que Candy había oído chismorrear a aquellas dos mujeres que tendían la ropa. Aunque sólo tenía doce años era increíblemente hermosa – rubia, con grandes ojos azules y una risa tan descarada que podía oírse desde la otra punta de la ciudad –.

Candy contuvo la risa, tratando de conciliar el sentido protector de la madre con la experiencia que ella sabía que tenía la muchacha, que ya paseaba cogida de la mano con algún que otro page por los bosques de da ciudad. Esto, que Candy extraía de los recuerdos de su pasado, sobre Laura, le recordó a Arriane. Laura, como un ángel, era fácil de querer.

Luego, estaba Eleanor, mayor que Candice, y su amiga más cercana. Habían crecido llevando una la ropa de la otra, como hermanas. Discutían como hermanas, demasiadas veces. Eleanor tenía una lengua afilada, rompiendo las ensoñaciones de su hermana en dos con algún comentario rotundo; tenía la habilidad de traer a Candice de vuelta a la realidad. Y es que la quería profundamente. No era muy distinta de la relación que había llevado con Paty.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Eleanor.

"¿Y bien, qué?", dijo Candy sorprendida. "¿Qué me miráis tan fijamente?".

"Sólo te hemos preguntado tres veces ya, que qué máscara te vas a poner esta noche". Eleanor meneó tres brillantes y coloridas máscaras. " Por fin, pon fin al suspenso".

Eran simples máscaras de cuero, hechas para cubrir solamente los ojos y la nariz, que se ataban detrás de la cabeza con una fina cinta de seda. Las tres habían estaban cubiertas con la misma gruesa tela, pero cada una tenía pintado un diseño distinto: una era roja, con pequeños pensamientos negros, otra verde, con delicadas flores blancas, y otra de marfil con pálidas rosas cerca de los ojos.

"¡Las mira como si no las hubiese visto cada cinco años en el baile de máscaras!". Le murmuró Eleanor a Helen.

"Tiene el don de ver como nuevo lo viejo", contestó Helen.

Candy se estremeció, aunque la casa estaba más cálida de lo que había estado la mayor parte de los meses de invierno. A cambio de las cestas de huevos que el pueblo había ofrecido como presente al Señor, éste había reembolsado a cada hogar con un pequeño fardo de leña de cedro. Así, los hogares se habían vuelto más luminosos y acogedores, dando un saludable color a las mejillas de las muchachas.

Terry había sido el caballero encargado de la recolección de los huevos y de la distribución de la leña. Cuando fue a la casa de Candice, Terry cruzó la puerta con la intención de llevar a cabo su cometido y se quedó paralizado al verla. Había sido la última vez que la Candy medieval le había visto, y después de los recordar los momentos robados que habían pasado juntos en el bosque, estaba segura de que no le volvería a ver otra vez.

"¿Pero por qué?". Se preguntó.

Candy sintió la vergüenza de su pasado por la morada pobre de su familia – pero no le parecía justo. A Terry jamás le importaría que fuese la hija de un campesino. Además, él sabía que siempre era ella, fuese como fuese. Tenía que haber algo más. Pero Candy no podía ayudarla – tan sólo, encontrar a Terry, y reconquistarlo, al menos durante el tiempo que ella tenía para vivir.

"Me gusta la de marfil para ti, Candy". Sugirió Laura, tratando de parecer servicial.

Pero Candy no podía preocuparse por las máscaras. "Oh, cualquiera de ellas es hermosa. Quizás la de marfil se conjunta mejor con mi vestido". Contestó tomando sin mucho entusiasmo la tela de su vestido de lana gastada.

Las muchachas estallaron de risa.

"¿No pensarás ir con ese corriente vestido de mercado?", jadeó Laura ahogadamente. "Por lo menos deberíamos convertirlos en algo más adecuado para la fiesta". Se desplomó dramáticamente sobre el banco de madera que había junto a la chimenea. "Ay, ¡no me gustaría enamorarme llevando mi triste vestido de martes!"

Los recuerdos se agolpearon en la mente de la chica: Candice se había disfrazado como una dama con su fino vestido y se había colado en el jardín del castillo. Donde había visto a Terry por primera vez en esta vida. Por eso su romance era como una traición desde el principio. Terry no pensaría en otra chica que no fuese la hija de campesinos. Por eso la idea de ponerse aquel vestido otra vez y pretender ser feliz en el festival era una gran esperanza para Candice.

Pero Candy conocía a Terry mejor que su pasado. Si él tuviese una oportunidad para pasar el día de San Valentín con ella, la aprovecharía.

Por supuesto, ella no podía explicar los conflictos de su fuero interno a las muchachas. Todo lo que podía hacer estaba fuera de su alcance, tan sólo limpiar sutilmente sus lágrimas con su muñeca.

"Parece como si hubiese encontrado el amor y la hubiese tratado con dureza", murmuró Helen entre dientes.

"Pues yo pienso que si el amor es duro contigo tú debes ser dura con él", continuó Eleanor de forma autoritaria. "Patalea tu tristeza con tus zapatos de baile"

"¡Ay, Eleanor…!" - Candy se oyó decir – "…no lo entenderías!".

"¿Y tú lo entiendes, verdad?", se rió Eleanor. "Tú, la que ni siquiera ha puesto su nombre en la Urna de Cupido".

"¡Ay Candice!" Laura se echó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. "¿Por qué no? Yo daría lo que fuese porque Madre me dejara poner mi nombre en la Urna!".

"¡Por lo que "yo" tuve que meter su nombre en la Urna!" voceó Eleanor, cogiendo la cola del vestido de Candy y tirando de ella por la sala en círculos.

Después de una persecución que derribó el banco de madera y una vela de sebo de la repisa de la ventana, Candy agarró la mano de Eleanor y exclamó: "¡No lo hiciste!".

"Ay, un poco de diversión te hará bien!" Te quiero bailando esta noche, alta y animada con el resto de enmascarados. ¡Venga!, ahora ayúdame a elegir un sombrero. ¿Qué color hará que mi nariz se vea más pequeña, rosa o verde?. ¡Quizás engañe a un hombre y se enamore de mi!".

Las mejillas de Candy estaban ardiendo. ¡La Urna de Cupido!, ¿qué tendría que ver con pasar el día de San Valentín con Terry?

Antes de que ella pudiese hablar llegó el vestido de fiesta de Candice. Un vestido que llegaba al suelo, de lana roja adornado por un cuello estrecho de piel de nutria. Llevaba una abertura sobre el pecho, algo que ella se llevaría a casa en Georgia; Si Albert estuviese allí y la viese, probablemente gritaría "Buaahhh" en su oído.

Candy se sentó mientras Helen le tejía un tallo de bayas de acebo en su negro pelo. Pensaba en Terry, en cómo sus ojos se habían encendido cuando él se acercó a Candice…

Un ruido las asustó; en la entrada apareció una mujer. Candy reconoció al instante a la madre de Candice. Y, sin pensarlo, se echó a correr a sus brazos.

Se dieron un cariñoso abrazo. Ésta era la primera de las vidas de Candy en la que sentía una fuerte conexión con su madre. Lo que la hizo sentirse dichosa y nostálgica al mismo tiempo. - Cuando volviese a casa, a Thunderbolt, en Georgia, trataría de comportarse de forma más madura y autosuficiente –. Candy notó que su pasado sentía exactamente lo mismo; cuando la angustia hace de este mundo el más triste no hay nada como el abrazo de una madre.

"Hijas mías, tan bonitas y crecidas… ¡me hacéis sentir más vieja de lo que soy!". Su madre se rió mientras acariciaba el pelo de Candy. Tenía unos amables ojos verdes y su cara era suave y expresiva.

"¡Ay, Madre!", dijo Candy apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de su madre, mientras pensaba en Dorin White e intentaba no llorar.

"Madre, cuéntenos otra vez cómo conoció a Padre en la Feria de San Valentín", le pidió Helen.

"¡Ese viejo cuento otra vez!" Su madre suspiró, pero la historia comenzaba a reflejarse en sus ojos.

"¡Sí!, ¡sí!", corearon las muchachas.

"Por aquel entonces, yo era más joven que Candy", comenzó su suave voz. "Mi Madre me mandó llevar la máscara que ella había llevado años atrás. Cuando salía por la puerta, me aconsejó: "Sonríe, pequeña, con una bonita sonrisa. Busca la noche encantada que hará tus días felices".

En cuanto su madre se sumergió en su cuento de amor, los ojos de Candy se fueron arrastrando hacia el marco de la ventana, imaginándose las torres del castillo, buscando a Terry. ¿También la estaría buscando?

Después de contar su historia, la madre de Candice sacó algo del bolsillo que colgaba del cordón que rodeaba su cintura y se lo dio a Candy con un pícaro guiño."Para ti", le susurró.

Era un pequeño paquete de tela atado con un nudo. Candy fue hacia la ventana y, con cuidado, lo desempaquetó. Sus dedos temblaban mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo. Dentro había un paño de encaje en forma de corazón del tamaño de su puño. Alguien había escrito unas letras con lo que parecía una pluma de color azul:

"Las rosas son rojas; las violetas, azules; el azúcar, dulce… como tú. Te buscaré esta noche. Con amor, Terruce"

Candy masculló una sonrisa. Esto era algo que Terry nunca escribiría. Claramente, había alguien más detrás de esto.

Pero para su yo pasado, esas letras eran un montón de garabatos, y Candy comprendió que ella no sabía leer. Así que cuando Candy asimiló el contenido del poema pudo sentir cómo Candice se derrumbaba. A su "yo pasado" le para Terry. Le mostraría a Candice qué poderoso podría llegar a ser su amor.

Esa noche bailaría, esa noche la magia se podría respirar. Y – incluso como si fuese la única vez en la que pudiese ocurrir en la larga historia entre ellos – esa noche disfrutaría pasando el día de San Valentín con su único y verdadero amor.

"¡Eleanor!". Candy gritaba entre la densa muchedumbre de bailarines viendo a su amiga en la hilera de gente que bailaba la Giga (danza folclórica inglesa). Pero Eleanor no la escuchó.

Era difícil saber si la voz de Candy se ahogaba entre los gritos de deleite de la multitud que observaba el espectáculo de títeres habilitado en el borde occidental de la zona de baile, o por la muchedumbre hambrienta que hacía cola en las largas mesas de comida que habían instalado en el extremo este del prado. O puede que solo fuera por el mar de bailarines del medio, que saltaban, giraban y hacían piruetas con imprudencia, desenfrenadamente.

Los bailarines de la Feria de San Valentín no sólo bailaban…también gritaban, reían, cantando a viva voz los versos de la música del trovador, y gritando a sus amigos que corrieran a la fangosa zona de baile. Todos a la vez y chillando todo lo que les permitían sus pulmones.

Eleanor no podía oírla, Candy intentaba seguirla y acabó bailando, como ella, los pasos del baile que rodeaba el anillo de robles del prado. No tenía otra opción, debía volver con su torpe compañero y hacer una reverencia.

Era un hombre mayor con mejillas cetrinas y labios finos que se alejó con los hombros caídos y que parecía querer esconderse detrás de su pequeña máscara de lince.

Candy se había despreocupado. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto en un baile de máscaras. Todo el mundo bailó hasta que el sol besó el horizonte; en ese momento, las estrellas brillaban como una coraza en el cielo. Jamás había visto tantas estrellas en el cielo. La noche estaba fresca, sin embargo, la cara de Candy estaba enrojecida y su frente perlada de sudor. Cuando la canción se acercaba a su final, agradeció el baile a su compañero y se movió furtivamente entre la hilera de bailarines, impaciente por escaparse. Porque, a pesar de la alegría del baile bajo las estrellas, Candy no había olvidado la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba allí. Miró a través del prado y se inquietó: sería imposible encontrar a Terry allí.

Cuatro trovadores vestidos con variopintos ropajes se reunieron sobre una de las tambaleantes tarimas ubicadas en la parte norte del prado, afinando sus laúdes y liras para tocar una canción tan dulce como una balada de los Beatles.

En un baile de instituto, estas canciones lentas eran las que las chicas libres, como Candy, esperaban deseosas; pero aquí, todo el mundo bailaba con todo el mundo. Aquí se agarraba el cuerpo más cercano, para mejor o para peor, y se bailaba. Un baile de saltos, un baile en círculos de grupos de ocho personas. Candy conocía algunos pasos gracias a su pasado, el resto era fácil de seguir.

Si Terry estuviese aquí…

Candy se apartó para tomar un descanso. Estudiando los vestidos de las mujeres que, por norma general no eran de fantasía, pero los llevaban con tanto orgullo que parecían tan elegantes como cualquiera de los que había visto en Versalles. Muchos estaban hechos de lana; unos cuantos tenían detalles de lino o algodón cosidos en el cuello o en el dobladillo. La mayoría de la gente en la ciudad era pobre, y solo poseía un par de zapatos; abundaban las botas de cuero entre los bailarines, y Candy comprendió cuánto más fácil debía ser bailar con ellos en vez de con los zapatos de tacón alto que lastimaban sus pies.

Los hombres parecían galanes con sus mejores bombachos. Muchos llevaban largas túnicas de lana con capuchas que colgaban sobre sus hombros. La mayoría de las máscaras de los hombres imitaban las caras de animales del bosque, complementadas con los diseños florales de las de las mujeres. Algunos llevaban guantes, que parecían caros; pero casi todas las manos que Candy tocó esa noche estaban enrojecidas, frías y agrietadas por el frescor de la noche.

Los gatos rondaban los caminos del prado y los perros buscaban a sus dueños entre un lío de cuerpos. El aire olía a pino y sudor, y a velas de cera de abejas y al almizcle dulce de pan de jengibre recién horneado.

Cuando la siguiente canción llegó a su fin, Candy vio a Eleanor, que pareció feliz de ser rescatada de los brazos de un muchacho que llevaba una máscara roja pintada con la cara de un zorro.

"¿Dónde está Laura?".

Eleanor señaló hacia los árboles, donde su joven amiga se inclinaba cerca de otro muchacho que no conocían, susurrándole algo. Él le mostraba un libro, moviéndolo en el aire. Parecía tener su pelo muy cuidado y llevaba una máscara de cara de conejo.

Eleanor y Candy compartieron una risa tonta mientras se hacían camino entre el gentío. Helen, estaba sentada con su marido sobre una manta de lana extendida sobre la hierba, compartiendo un cuenco de madera humeante y riéndose de algo, lo que hizo que Candy echase de menos a Terry otra vez.

Había amantes por todas partes. Incluso los padres de su pasado habían ido a la Feria. La rígida barba de su padre rozaba las mejillas de su madre mientras paseaban sobre la hierba.

Candy suspiró, tocando el paño de encaje de su bolsillo.

"Las rosas son rojas; las violetas, azules,…". Si Terry no había escrito esto, ¿quién lo había hecho?.

La última vez que ella había recibido una supuesta nota de Terry, había sido una trampa de los proscritos… Y Anthony la había salvado.

Sintió que el calor inundaba su cuerpo. ¿Era una trampa? Albert le había dicho que esto era solamente una fiesta de San Valentín. Había puesto tanto empeño en ayudarla en su búsqueda, que no la habría dejado sola si hubiese un verdadero peligro…¿o sí?

Trató de evitar ese pensamiento. Albert le dijo que Terry estaría allí, y Candy le creía. Pero la espera la estaba matando.

Siguió a Eleanor hacia una larga mesa, donde habían dispuesto platos y cuencos con alimentos típicos. Había pato servido sobre liebres enteras, asados al espeto; calderas de coliflor bañadas con una brillante salsa naranja; platos con montones de manzanas, peras y pasas secas cosechadas en los bosques circundantes; y una enorme mesa llena de deformes tartas, de carne y fruta, medio quemadas.

Vio a un hombre sacar un cuchillo de la correa de su cinturón y cortar una gruesa rebanada de una tarta. Esa misma tarde, cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta de su "humilde morada" la madre de Candice le había entregado una cuchara de madera, que llevaba atada a un lazo de lana que colgaba de su cintura. Todos estaban listos para comer, peleando por acomodarse, pero Candy seguía esperando la llegada de su amor.

Eleanor apareció al lado de Candy sosteniendo un tazón de gachas de avena, que acercó a sus narices.

"Con mermelada de grosella por encima!", le dijo Eleanor, "tu preferida". Cuando Candy metió su cuchara en la espesa mezcla, emanó un sabroso aroma que le hizo la boca agua. Estaba caliente y delicioso – necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para otro baile – y, antes de que se diese cuenta, se lo había comido todo. Eleanor echó un vistazo al tazón vacío, sorprendida: "El baile da apetito, ¿verdad?". Candy asintió, sintiéndose satisfecha. Entonces vio a dos clérigos sentados a parte, en un banco de madera bajo un viejo olmo. Ninguno participaba de las festividades – de hecho parecían más bien carabinas que parrandistas – pero el más joven de ellos movía sus pies al ritmo de la música, mientras que el otro, que tenía el rostro arrugado como escudriñando, fulminaba con su mirada a la muchedumbre.

"El Señor ve y oye este lascivo libertinaje cometido tan cerca de su casa", el hombre de la cara arrugada se mofó.

"Y más cerca todavía", se rió el otro clérigo, "recuerdas, hermano Docker, cuánto oro de la iglesia fue a parar al banquete de San Valentín del Señor? ¿fueron veinte piezas de oro por esto? Estas festividades del pueblo no cuestan más que la energía de bailar. Y bailan como los ángeles…"

Si Candy pudiese ver a su ángel bailando hacia ella en este momento…

"Los ángeles que dormirán mañana durante las horas de trabajo, hermano Herrick".

"¿No ves la alegría en sus jóvenes caras? Los ojos del vicario más joven cruzaron el prado encontrando a Candy en una esquina, y se complació. Ella se rió bajo su máscara –aunque su gozo esa tarde podría verse aumentado infinitamente si pudiese estar entre los brazos de Candy. ¿Cómo, si no, podría resultar romántica esa noche para ella?

Parecía como si Candy y el vicario de cara arrugada fuesen las dos únicas personas entre aquella multitud de máscaras que no estaban disfrutando. Y, generalmente, a Candy le gustaban las buenas fiestas, pero todo lo que ella quería era poder ver los rostros de los muchachos. Si se encontrase con él en medio del gentío, ¿cómo sabría si el Terry de esta época la estaba buscando?

Candy miraba fijamente, sin rodeos, a un alto muchacho, cuya máscara se parecía a un águila, que saltó por delante del puesto de títeres para plantarse frente a ella.

"¿Soy yo, o me estabas mirando?". Su abrumadora voz no le pareció ni familiar ni desconocida.

Durante un momento, Candy contuvo el aliento.

Se imaginó sintiendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura… el modo en el que él siempre se inclinaba sobre ella para prolongar un beso… deseaba tocar el lugar donde sus alas florecían de sus hombros, la secreta cicatriz que nadie conocía, solo ella…

Cuando Candy le levantó la máscara el muchacho sonrió abiertamente – pero su risa desapareció tan rápido como Candy le vio la cara. Era muy apuesto, había solamente un problema: no era Terry. Y entonces cada rasgo del muchacho – desde su cuadrada nariz, su fuerte mandíbula, sus azules ojos – palidecieron en comparación con el chico que Candy tenía en mente. El muchacho no pudo ocultar su vergüenza. Trató de decir algo, pero no pudo; y deslizó de nuevo su máscara sobre su cara, haciendo que Candy se sintiera terrible.

"¡Lo siento!", dijo ella retrocediendo lentamente. "Te he confundido con otra persona".

Por suerte, mientras retrocedía se tropezó con Laura, cuyo rostro, a diferencia del de Candy era alegre por la magia de la noche.

"¡Ay, espero que empiece pronto el sorteo de la Urna de Cupido!", exclamó Laura, meciéndose sobre sus talones; y alejó a Candy, afortunadamente, lejos del muchacho de máscara de águila.

"¿Pudiste meter tu nombre en la Urna?", le preguntó Candy buscando una sonrisa.

Laura negó con la cabeza. "¡Madre me mataría!".

"¡Ya no falta mucho!". Eleanor apareció entre ellas. Parecía nerviosa (confiaba en cualquier cosa que no fuesen los hombres). "Suenan las campanas de la iglesia; otra oportunidad para que los nuevos enamorados bailen y… quien sabe… con suerte, reciban un beso".

Sonaron las campanas. Para Candy parecía como si hubiesen dado las ocho hace un momento pero el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que ella pensaba. ¿Ya eran las nueve? Su tiempo para estar con Terry se estaba agotando – muy, muy rápido – y su obsesiva búsqueda entre las máscaras no daba resultado: ningún par de ojos azules brillaron bajo su máscara.

Tenía que actuar. Algo le decía que tendría mejor suerte en la zona de baile.

"¿Bailamos otra vez?" preguntó a las muchachas empujándolas hacia los bailarines.

Los parrandistas habían sellado la hierba en el fango. La música se había vuelto más intrincada, un vals rápido, y los pasos del baile habían cambiado. Candy seguía los ligeros y rápidos pasos, mejorando los movimientos de brazos cada vez más complicados a medida que aprendía. Palma con palma con el caballero de enfrente, una simple reverencia, y luego varios saltos en círculo alrededor de la pareja para después hacer frente al contrario; y, a continuación, un intercambio con la muchacha de la izquierda. Y otra vez, palma con palma con el joven siguiente repitiendo los pasos anteriores.

A mitad de la canción, Candy estaba sin aliento, riéndose tontamente cuando su nueva pareja se detuvo delante de ella. Sus pies se sintieron de pronto anclados al barro.

Era alto y delgado, llevaba una máscara con manchas de leopardo. El diseño era desconocido para la Candice medieval – no había leopardos en los bosques cercanos a la ciudad - . Sin duda era la máscara más elegante que hubiese visto jamás en cualquier fiesta. El muchacho alargó sus manos mientras ella se dirigía con cautela hacia él; su apretón fue firme, casi posesivo. Detrás de los orificios de la máscara de leopardo, se produjo un suave resplandor en el iris azul que la miraba con fijación.

"Buenas noches, señorita. Bailas con destreza. Como un ángel".

Los labios de Candy se abrieron para responder, pero su voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Anthony en esta fiesta?.

"Buenas noches, señor". Respondió Candy con voz temblorosa. Del trajín del baile su cara estaba enrojecida, sus trenzas se habían caído y una de las mangas de su vestido se había deslizado de su hombro. Podía sentir la mirada de Anthony en su piel desnuda. Justo cuando Candy iba a colocar su manga, la mano enguantada de Anthony la detuvo.

"Te queda mejor así". Posó un dedo sobre la clavícula de Candy y ella se estremeció. "Esto inspira la imaginación de un hombre, ¿sabes?".

La canción cambió de tono, una señal para que los bailarines cambiaran de pareja. Los dedos de Anthony se despegaron de su piel, pero el corazón de Candy todavía latía con fuerza mientras bailaban uno a distancia del otro. Vio a Anthony por el rabillo del ojo, que todavía la miraba. Sabía que de alguna manera este no era el Anthony del presente que la perseguía en el tiempo. Éste era el Anthony que vivió y respiró el aire medieval. Era sin duda el bailarín más elegante del baile. Tenía una cualidad etérea en sus pasos que no pasaba desapercibida a las damas. Por la atención que recibía, Candy supo que él no era habitual de la ciudad. Había llegado especialmente para asistir a la Feria de San Valentín. Pero…¿por qué?.

Luego se emparejaron de nuevo. ¿Estaba bailando? Su cuerpo estaba rígido. Incluso la música parecía detenerse en un infinito medio compás, lo que hizo que Candy se preocupase de que ella y Anthony tuviesen que quedarse parados, mirando a los ojos del otro para siempre.

"¿Está usted bien, señor?". Candy no pretendía decir eso pero lo hizo. Había algo extraño en la expresión de Anthony. Era una especie de tiniebla que su máscara no podía ocultar. No era la expresión aterradora que había mostrado en el cementerio del colegio. No, el alma de este Anthony estaba paralizada por la pena.

¿Pero…por qué?

Los ojos de Anthony se estrecharon, como si intuyera lo que Candy pensaba y algo en su rostro cambió.

"Nunca he estado mejor". Anthony ladeó la cabeza. "Eres tú quien me preocupa".

"¿Yo?". Candy intentó no mostrarse afectada. Deseó tener una máscara completamente diferente, ser invisible, que nadie, y mucho menos Anthony, supiese lo que ella sentía.

Anthony levantó su máscara hasta la frente. "Te has empeñado en algo imposible. Terminarás con el corazón roto, y sola. A menos que…" "A menos que… ¿qué?". Anthony negó con la cabeza. "Hay tanta oscuridad en ti, Candice", dijo mientras volvía a ponerse la máscara de leopardo. "Volverá a pasar, todo vuelve…". Su voz se apagó cuando empezó a bailar de nuevo. Por una vez, Candy no había terminado con él. "¡Espera!", gritó Candy.

Pero Anthony había desaparecido en el baile. Bailaba en círculos con una nueva pareja. Laura. Anthony murmuraba algo al oído de la inocente muchacha, y ella echaba su cabeza atrás riéndose. Candy echaba chispas. No quería que Laura estuviese cerca de Anthony. No le convenía. Deseaba coger a Anthony y obligarle a explicarse; quería mantener una conversación, no breves intervalos melodramáticos en medio de una fiesta pública medieval.

Y allí estaba otra vez, se acercaba a ella con un perfecto dominio de sus pasos, como si fuese él quien marcaba el ritmo de la música. Candy no se había sentido tan fuera de control. Justo cuando Anthony estaba a punto de volver frente a ella de nuevo, un hombre alto y castaño lo empujó a un lado, quedándose frente a ella sin intenciones de bailar.

"¡Hola!"

Anthony contuvo el aliento. "¡Hola!"

Alto, vigoroso, misterioso más allá de todo lo posible. Le conocería en cualquier lugar del mundo. Se acercó a él, desesperada por sentir algún tipo de conexión, por sentir la dulce descarga del verdadero amor… Terry.

En ese momento, la música estaba a punto de dictar un nuevo cambio de pareja, desacelerando el ritmo, casi como por arte de magia… transformándose en una melodía mucho más lenta y hermosa.

Las llamas de las velas colocadas alrededor de la fiesta vacilaron sobre el cielo oscuro, y el mundo entero pareció contener el aliento. Candy miró a los ojos de Terry y todo pasó a un segundo lugar. Por fin, le había encontrado.

Terry se acercó a ella rodeando su cintura, haciendo que el cuerpo de Candy se fundiese con el suyo, ardiente por la emoción de su tacto. Ella le dejó hacer; no había nada tan maravilloso en el mundo como bailar con su ángel. Sus pies besaban el suelo con la ligereza de sus pasos… el deslizamiento era tan evidente y propio de Terry… sintió que flotaba en lo más profundo de su corazón…algo que solo sentía cuando estaba cerca de él.

No existía nada más extraordinario…excepto, tal vez, un beso suyo.

Sus labios se separaron en la espera, pero Terry solo la miraba, mientras ella bebía en sus ojos.

"Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento", dijo Candy.

Pensó en su escapada a través de la anunciadora en el patio trasero de su casa, persiguiendo sus vidas pasadas… viéndolos abrazarse,… en las discusiones que habían tenido por mantenerla a salvo y, con vida. A veces era fácil olvidar lo bien que estaban juntos. Qué hermoso era…. estar con él era como flotar…

Sólo con mirarle se le erizaba el bello, hacía que su estómago se llenase de mariposas…y todo esto, no era nada comparado con sus besos.

Terry levantó su máscara y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que no podía moverse. Pero ella, en ese momento, no quería un abrazo. Quería estudiar minuciosamente todos los rasgos de su precioso rostro, persistiendo en la curvatura de sus delicados labios. No lo podía creer: ¡Era él!

"Siempre volveré a ti". Sus ojos la hipnotizaban. "Nada ni nadie podrá impedírmelo".

Candy se puso de puntillas, desesperada por besarle, pero Terry presionó un dedo contra sus labios y sonrió. "Ven conmigo", le susurró tomándole la mano.

Terry la llevó fuera del prado de la feria, más allá del anillo de robles que rodeaban a los parrandistas. La hierba alta le hacía cosquillas en los tobillos; la luna iluminaba su camino hasta que se adentraron en la oscuridad del bosque. Allí Terry tomó un pequeño farol que relumbraba con intensidad, como si todo formase parte de un plan.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Candy, a pesar de que no le importaba en realidad, siempre y cuando estuviesen juntos.

Terry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y sonrió, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a sortear un tronco que bloqueaba el camino.

Mientras caminaban, la música se desvanecía poco a poco hasta que fue difícil de discernir, mezclándose con el ulular de los búhos y el cuchicheo de las ardillas en las ramas de los árboles; la luz del farol se tambaleaba, alcanzando la maraña de ramas desnudas que se engarzaban sobre ellos. Una vez, Candy había sentido miedo de las sombras del bosque, pero eso parecía que fuese hace miles de años.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano siguiendo un estrecho sendero de guijarros. La noche se hacía más fría y Candy se acercó a Terry en busca de calor, rodeándolo por debajo de sus brazos mientras él la envolvía.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce en el camino, Terry se detuvo, como si se hubiese perdido. Luego se volvió para mirarla: "Te debo una explicación…", dijo, "…te debo un regalo de San Valentín".

Candy se echó a reír. "No me debes nada. Sólo quiero estar contigo". "Vale, pero… he recibido tu regalo". "¿Mi regalo?", Candy le miró sorprendida.

"Y me tocó el corazón". Se acercó y le cogió la mano. "Me disculpo si he hecho algo que no haya sido especial. Hasta ayer, no pensé que fuera capaz de encontrarte esta noche…".

Un cuervo graznó y aterrizó sobre una inestable rama por encima de ellos.

Terry continuó: "…pero luego llegó un mensajero y nos dio a todos los caballeros instrucciones estrictas de asistir a la Feria. Me monté en mi caballo desesperado por encontrarte esta noche… he estado tan impaciente por poder recompensarte por tu más que atento regalo".

"Pero yo no…".

"Gracias". Al momento sacó una funda de cuero que parecía alojar una daga. Candy intentaba mirar no demasiado desconcertada, pero nunca había visto esa daga en su vida.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que alguien nos está vigilando?, dijo Candy riéndose en voz baja y acariciando el pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Terry sonrió, "Todo el tiempo".

"Puede que sean nuestros ángeles de la guarda", bromeó Candy.

"Puede" respondió Terry, "pero afortunadamente, en este momento, creo que estamos solos tú y yo".

La guió hacia la izquierda unos cuantos pasos más, luego giraron a la derecha pasando junto a un roble torcido. En la oscuridad, Candy pudo ver un pequeño claro circular, donde parecía que había un gran roble talado. Su tronco estaba en el centro del claro – y algo estaba colocado sobre él, pero no podía distinguirlo desde aquella distancia – .

"Cierra los ojos" le dijo; y, cuando lo hizo, sintió que la luz se alejaba. Oyó crujir la hierba alrededor del claro, y estuvo a punto de mirar a escondidas, pero se las arregló para aguantar, esperando la sorpresa de la manera en la que Terry lo había previsto.

Después de un momento, un olor familiar llenó su nariz. Cerró más los ojos, respirando hondo. Algo suave… floral… y absolutamente inconfundible.

Peonías.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Candy pudo ver su deprimente dormitorio del colegio, embellecido por el jarrón de peonías en la ventana, que Terry le había llevado cuando estaba en el hospital. Podía ver el borde del acantilado en el Tíbet, donde Terry le había dado las mismas flores en un encuentro que terminó demasiado pronto. Casi podía oler el pabellón de Helston, lleno de peonías blancas y suaves como plumas.

"Ahora… abre los ojos"

Podía sentir la risa en la voz de Terry, y cuando abrió los ojos y le vio de pie ante el tocón de un árbol adornado con un gran ramo de peonías en un amplio jarrón de cobre, se cubrió la boca, con la respiración entrecortada. Pero eso no era todo. Terry había enhebrado las flores de peonía en delgadas ramas colgantes… jarrones de corteza en todos los tocones de los árboles circundantes… había sembrado el suelo con los pétalos nevados de las delicadas peonías… había tejido una corona de flores para el pelo…y por todas partes dispuso decenas de velas encendidas en pequeñas lámparas colgantes, de modo que todo el claro resplandecía mágicamente. Cuando Terry se acercó para ponerle la corona, Candy –y también su yo medieval– casi se derrite.

La Candy medieval no reconoció la variedad de tal cantidad de flores, no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido hacer todo esto en pleno mes de febrero – y amaba cada detalle de la sorpresa – Pero Candy White sabía que las peonías de color blanco puro eran algo más que un simple regalo del día de San Valentín. Eran el símbolo del amor eterno.

La luz de la vela parpadeaba sobre su cara. Él estaba sonriendo pero parecía nervioso, como si no supiese si le había gustado su regalo.

"Terry…" Candy le abrazó. "…son hermosas!".

Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos dando una vuelta en círculo y le aseguró la corona sobre su cabeza.

"Les llaman peonías. No son las flores tradicionales de San Valentín…" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza pensativo, "… pero de todas formas, son… también forman parte de una tradición".

Candy quería entender lo que él le decía exactamente, pero no pudo.

"Quizás podríamos hacer nuestra propia tradición de San Valentín" sugirió.

Terry sacó una flor del ramo y la sostuvo entre los dedos de ella, manteniéndola cerca de su corazón. ¿Cuántas veces a través de la historia había hecho exactamente lo mismo? Candy pudo ver un destello en los ojos de Terry que sugería que jamás envejecería.

"Sí, nuestra propia tradición de San Valentín", reflexionó Terry. "Las peonías y… bueno, debe haber algo más, ¿no crees?".

"Peonías y…" Candy se devanaba los sesos. No necesitaba nada más. No necesitaba nada más que a Terry… y, bueno,…."¿Qué te parece: las peonía y… un beso?".

"Es una idea muy, muy buena".

Entonces la besó. Sus labios se sumergieron en los de ella con un deseo insuperable. El beso fue salvaje, nuevo, y exploratorio, como si nunca se hubieran besado. Terry se perdió en el beso, entrelazando el pelo de Candy con sus dedos; notó su cálido aliento en el cuello mientras sus labios exploraban los lóbulos de sus orejas y su clavícula, descendiendo hacia su vestido.

Respiraban con dificultad, pero se negaban a dejar de besarse. La excitación subía por el cuello de Candy, y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ella iba a morir de amor allí mismo, en medio de este brillante bosque blanco. No quería dejar a Terry, no quería ser expulsada del paraíso hacia otro negro agujero, con Albert como único compañero.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué estaba ligada a esta maldición?, ¿por qué no podía liberarse?.

Lágrimas de frustración acudieron a sus ojos. Se apartó de los labios de Terry, presionando su frente contra la de él, respirando con dificultad, esperando a que el fuego chamuscase su alma y tomase la vida de este cuerpo.

Sólo cuando dejó de besar a Terry, el calor se desvaneció, como una olla que se aparta del fuego. Ella volvió a sus labios otra vez.

El calor floreció a través de ella como una rosa en verano.

Pero algo era distinto esta vez. No era todo igual. Esta no era la llama que la consumía por completo, la que la había desterrado de sus cuerpos del pasado y enviado a escenas cubiertas de humo. Este era un éxtasis ardiente, vivo, deslumbrante… besar a alguien que realmente amaba; alguien con el que estaba destinada a estar por siempre. Y ahora.

Terry la miraba nervioso, sintiendo que algo importante estaba pasando en el interior de Candy. "¿Ocurre algo?".

Había tanto que decir…

Mil preguntas competían en la punta de su lengua, pero entonces una voz ronca sacudió su imaginación.

…El único día de San Valentín que tenéis para estar juntos…

¿Cómo era posible? Tanto amor que habían vivido y, sin embargo, nunca antes y, nunca más volverían a pasar el día más romántico del año uno en los brazos del otro.

A pesar de todo, allí estaban; atrapados en un momento entre el pasado y el futuro, agridulce y bello, confuso y extraño, pero increíblemente vívido. Candy no quería arruinarlo. Tal vez Albert, y el clérigo joven y su querida amiga Laura estaban en lo cierto.

Tal vez solo bastaba con estar enamorados.

"Nada. Sólo bésame… bésame una y otra vez".

Terry la levantó suavemente del suelo y la acunó entre sus brazos. Sus labios eran como la miel. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Terry recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Candy hasta la cintura. Ella casi no podía respirar. Se sentía abrumada por tanto amor.

A lo lejos, las campanas sonaron. Estaban extrayendo nombres de la Urna de Cupido, las manos de los muchachos seleccionaban a sus amores, las mejillas de las muchachas se ponían rojas de expectación… todo el mundo con el deseo de un beso. Candy cerró los ojos y deseó que todas las parejas del prado – todas en el mundo – pudiesen compartir un beso tan dulce como el suyo.

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Candy".

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Terry. Éste y muchos más".

Él le dirigió una cálida y esperanzadora mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

"Te lo prometo".


	5. Chapter 5

**EPÍLOGO: LOS GUARDIANES.**

De vuelta al prado, cuatro trovadores que completaban su última canción, salieron del escenario para dar paso a la presentación de la Urna de Cupido. Tanto hombres como mujeres se agolpaban con júbilo hacia la plataforma dejando a los trovadores a un lado.

Uno a uno todos levantaron sus máscaras, descubriendo sus rostros.

Paty bajó su flautín. Stear pulsaba un acorde más en su lira con destreza y Roland le concertaba su desgastado laúd. Arriane metió su oboe en su estuche de fina madera y se fue a servirse una gran taza de ponche, hizo una mueca cuando lo tragó y presionó con una mano la tela ensangrentada que tapaba su reciente herida en el cuello.

"Improvisas muy bien Stear", dijo Roland: "¿Ya habías tocado la lira antes, verdad?"

"Es la primera vez", respondió Stear con indiferencia, aunque era evidente que se sentía complacido por el elogio. Echó un vistazo a Paty y le apretó la mano. "Probablemente, sólo sonaba bien por el acompañamiento de Paty".

Paty puso los ojos en blanco, pero se dio por vencida y se acercó a Stear dándole un pico suave en los labios. "Sí, probablemente".

"¿Roland?" preguntó Arriane de repente, dando vueltas como inspeccionando el prado. "¿Qué pasó con Candy y Terry? Hace un momento estaban justo ahí. Ay – dijo dándose con la mano en la frente - ¿este amor suyo nunca sale bien?".

"Acabamos de verles bailando", dijo Stear. "Estoy seguro de que están bien. Están juntos".

"Le dije a Terry claramente: "baila con ella en el centro del prado donde podamos verte"; ¡como si no conociese nuestro trabajo!

"Creo que él tiene otros planes" dijo Roland con tono amenazante. "El amor a veces los tiene".

"Vosotros, relajaos", la voz de Paty tranquilizó a los demás, como si su reciente amor hubiese reforzado su fe en el mundo. "Vi cómo Terry la llevaba hacia el bosque.". "¡Alto!", gritó tirando del manto negro de Arriane. ¡No los sigas!... ¿no crees que después de todo se merecen estar a solas?"

"¿A solas?" Roland se puso delante de Arriane echando un brazo alrededor de su hombro tratando de evitar tocar su cuello lesionado.

"Sí" dijo Stear, agarrando la mano de Paty. "Se merecen un tiempo a solas".

Y, en ese momento bajo las estrellas, los cuatro entendieron lo más simple. A veces, el amor necesita un impulso de sus ángeles de la guarda para mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Pero una vez que emprende el vuelo, deben confiar en sus propias alas, para subir a las más elevadas e inimaginables alturas en el cielo…y más allá.

**FIN.**

**hola chicas aquí los dos últimos capítulos de este mini libro, creo que a partir del domingo empezaremos con el último libro ya...**

**quiero agradecerles a todas sus palbras de ánimo, creanme que gracias a ustedes ahora tengo más fé en que pronto voy a encontrar a mi querido amigo...**

**gracias a:**

**LIZ CARTER, CHRISK, Y LAURA GRANDCHESTER**


End file.
